El Ultimo Candado
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: Algo ha empezado a moverse... Al parecer tanto Kyoko como Ren se estan dando cuenta de los cambios que estan empezando a darse en ellos. ¿Podra Kyoko darse cuenta que es amor lo que siente por Ren?, ¿Ren sera capaz de detener a Kuon y tambien permitirse amarla?
1. Bloque 1 - Movimiento

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste si no díganmelo :D

Bueno, empecemos!

Antes que nada aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es de Nakamura-sensei si fuera mío esta historia sería totalmente diferente xD

Este fanfic va a partir del capítulo 193 del manga :3

* * *

Aun no entiendo bien que es lo que me sucede ¿desde cuándo la opinión de Tsuruga – san con respecto a mi "relación" con Shotaro me importa? ¿Por qué no quiero que se dé una idea equivocada de ese estúpido y yo? ¿Por qué?

_Porque sabes que él está a punto de remover el ultimo candado Kyoko…_

¡Mentira! Yo… yo no… ¡yo no me estoy enamorando de Tsuruga Ren!

_¿Entonces por qué titubeaste? ¿Por qué te descontrolas de esa manera con tan solo pensarlo Kyoko? No será que acaso… ¿tienes miedo a su rechazo?_

¡Ya dije que no es así, que yo no lo veo de esa manera! El es mi sempai… es normal que le tenga respeto… es normal…

_¿A quién tratas de engañar Kyoko? Por favor, ya no te engañes de esa manera… tu sabes que Tsuruga Ren no es como Fuwa Sho… ¿a qué temes al intentar amarlo?_

¡Temo el perder otra vez el sentimiento del amor por engañarme a mi misma al tener falsas esperanzas con él! Por que se que si yo removiera el ultimo candado… no sería lo mismo que con Sho… se que sería peor… ¿además como podría fijarse en mi? ¡Mírame! No soy nadie a comparación de todas las mujeres hermosas que le rodean… yo no me quiero arriesgar así… yo no quiero dar todo y quedarme llorando internamente cuando me diga "lo siento"

_¿Estás segura que será así? Por que por lo que veo… el siempre trata de hacer tiempo para estar a tu lado en algún momento, te aconseja sin pedir nada a cambio, aprecia tu compañía entre otras situaciones. Dime no será ¿que tu ya lo amas y que ese último candado ahí solo sea una ilusión para no avanzar?_

¿Qué?... No ya te dije, yo no…

_Mira al frente…_

¿Tsuruga – san?...

_Incorrecto… observa otra vez…_

¿Cómo?... pero si es un espejo… ¿Por qué…?

_Kyoko este espejo se llama tus verdaderos deseos… ¿Así que dime con quién deseas estar? Y esta vez, se sincera._

Con Tsuruga Ren…

_Muy bien, Mogami – san_

¿Eh?

_Mogami – san… Mogami – san…_ ¡MOGAMI –SAN!

* * *

¿Un sueño?, si esa sería la clásica pregunta que Mogami Kyoko se haría si no fuera porque la persona con la que acababa de soñar, estaba frente a ella, viéndola como si fuera un animal exótico en la jaula de un zoológico.

Si definitivamente, hoy había empezado de manera muy interesante el día. ¿Pero un momento que hace el ahí, a esa hora y en su cama? Bueno… la orilla de su cama, sentado.

Casi de inmediato al darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a unos escasos 15 centímetros uno con otro, se pego a la pared como mosca en menos de un segundo, con una expresión de terror-nervios- pánico nunca antes vista en un rostro humano, entonces trago saliva y volteo tan despacio como quien acababa de ver un fantasma mirando hacia el reloj que marcaba las 9:30 am. Entonces recordó que la noche pasada eran los Hermanos Heel por eso la presencia de él, ahí.

Tsu… Tsu… ¡Tsuruga – san, buenos días! ¿Dígame sucede algo, necesita algo? ¡Oh no! ¡El desayuno no lo he preparado! Disculpe a esta torpe aprendiz por su impertinencia al no tenerle preparado su desayuno a tiempo el día de hoy, por favor golpéeme, o amárreme y tíreme a un rio cercano – lo dijo casi tan rápido y claramente como su velocidad le dio, mientras hacia una reverencia sentada en la cama de manera exagerada.

No es eso Mogami-san, es solo que estabas hablando dormida y parecía que tenías una pesadilla… ¿te encuentras bien?

La expresión de su sempai, simplemente la desarmo, primero ese sueño (revelador) y ahora su sempai le hablaba en un tono que si fuera miel, un oso se haría diabético al probarla siquiera y con una expresión, que haría que cualquier mujer se derritiera… si definitivamente es una mujer fuerte para mantenerse "normal" después de eso. O eso quería pensar…

Ah… - en un tono tan quedito que parecía susurro – no era tanto como una pesadilla, pero ya desperté, así que no hay problema Tsuruga-san, gracias… enseguida le tendré listo su desayuno – mostrando la sonrisa más sincera y dulce que pudo, para no preocuparlo, mientras se levantaba.

Está bien, Mogami-san – viéndola fijamente – y de verdad disculpa por lo de anoche.

No se preocupe Tsuruga – san, no hay problema, yo solo debo tener ojos para Nii-san – esto mientras empezaba a entrar en su papel de Setsu.

Ren solo se limito a ver como Kyoko se dirigía al baño para cambiarse, el también debía arreglarse, pero de pronto llegaron a su mente las imágenes de la noche anterior…

_/ FLASH BACK/_

_Todo iba, todo iba de las mil maravillas, el estaba interactuando con su hermana Setsu de lo más normal como Caín y que como Tsuruga Ren se sentía complacido al ver que Kyoko estaba de lleno en su papel y a la vez aliviado por que al menos no la confrontaría de manera directa aun._

_¡Pero no! Casi como si fuera una jugada bien hecha del destino, se empezó a escuchar un extraño (por no decir hasta ridículo) sonido proveniente de algún lado ¿de dónde venía ese sonido? _

_Entonces casi por instinto volteo los ojos hacia su hermana quien a su vez dirigió su vista a sus cosas. Su celular… eso era sin duda…_

_Vio como Setsu se encamino hacia sus cosas… todo iba bien… bueno más o menos… hasta que aun sin haberle quitado la mirada de encima a su hermana, noto como su expresión paso de curiosidad, sorpresa y por ultimo enojo ya pasando a ira. Eso solo podía significar algo… más bien alguien…_

_Fuwa Sho…_

_Entonces todo se fue directito al drenaje y miles de insultos se le pasaron por la mente solo para ponerlo antes que el nombre de ese sujeto que se atrevía a llamarla justo cuando tenían ese espacio, en el que eran solo ella y el, donde la podía monopolizar y ella lo permitía, ¡Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a hacer eso! No le estaba jodiendo ya mucho la existencia... al parecer no, para ese tipo no era suficiente y de pronto lo escucho en su interior… un sonido similar a cuando un cristal se cuartea formando una grieta._

_¡Crick!_

_Y de pronto todo se oscureció a sus ojos, ¿qué pasaba?... y entonces en medio de esa oscuridad pudo ver una pequeña luz roja… y de ella empezó a escuchar una voz, pero no cualquier voz… era su voz… era Kuon._

_Y de pronto lo escucho…_

_No te preocupes Ren, yo le hare entender que ella es nuestra._

_¡No, espera! – Pero su voz no salió – no quiero que ella se aleje de mí, no quiero que me tema, aunque sea de esta manera quiero estar a su lado… ¡No lo hagas! – pero tampoco fue escuchado… _

_Y escucho como algo chocaba contra el suelo, todo estaba oscuro, se sentía desesperado, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Entonces trato de tranquilizarse y con toda su energía grito…_

_¡DETENTE, NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!_

_Esto lo hizo volver en sí, ya había recuperado el control y por el rostro de Kyoko que estaba aterrorizado, volteo a ver que había hecho y vio el celular de ella, tirado en el suelo. Probablemente lo había arrojado el mismo, no, él no… si no Kuon…_

_Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se alejo de ella lentamente, como si entre más lento le diera más tiempo para darle una explicación a Kyoko sobre ese arranque y entonces como buen actor, decidió mentir…_

_Mogami – san – y ella dio un respingo cuando dijo su nombre - disculpa… he tenido muchos problemas en mi trabajo estos días y creo que esto ha terminado haciendo el estrés, mañana te comprare un celular nuevo._

_Ah… si… descuide Tsuruga – san, además también fue… ¡fue mi culpa! – se veía muy asustada y seguramente se estaba esforzando mentalmente para pronunciar esas palabras – no se preocupe, será mejor acostarnos y descansar, si… descansar le hará bien para que se relaje._

_Si tienes razón Mogami – san… Durmamos… - y se acostó cubriéndose totalmente con la colcha_

_Le dolía verla así, tan atemorizada, solo fueron unos segundos… unos escasos segundos y Kuon le había provocado eso ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no tomaba el control rápido? No… mejor no pensarlo…_

_Y el sueño le venció…_

_Entonces lo escucho, después de un rato, muy bajito, pero también muy claro…_

_Tsuruga – san…_

_Asomo la cara y vio el reloj ¿tanto había dormido? Ni siquiera lo sintió… y volteo a ver la cama de su "hermana" que tenía un rostro, algo atormentado y triste…_

_Después de lo que sucedió ayer… ¿Cómo no tener pesadillas conmigo? Será mejor despertarla – pensó_

_/ FIN FLASH BACK/_

Si este será un largo día – pensó, mientras se ponía de pie – Sera un interesante día – decía ya de lleno como Caín Heel…

* * *

Satine me dejaste igual que el manga! D: Lo se… pero necesitaba un punto de partida u.u

Prometo subir pronto el sig cap :D

Nos vemos y agradezco por leer :D


	2. Bloque 1 - Tintineo

Hola como estan? :D Diran que no tengo vida por lo rapido que actualice pero si la inspiracion llega, debo plasmarla rapidito si no sale volando por la ventana D:

Bueno, ya basta de escribirles tanto rollo xD

Asi que aclaraciones! Skip Beat! no es mio es de Nakamura-sensei si fuera mio ya hubiera drogado a Kyoko y se la hubiera dado envuelta a Ren :3

Empecemos!

* * *

En cuanto Kyoko salió ya arreglada como Setsu, el enseguida entro también para terminar de arreglarse, después de todo si iba a dar miedo tenía que darlo bien… tenía que dar suficiente hostilidad al mundo para que nadie se le acercase, bueno en realidad que solo ella se acercase a él y que si ella estaba a su lado era obvio que nadie intentaría nada con ella, bueno excepto el estúpido de Murasame que no captaba el mensaje… Si, su amada hermana valía el aislamiento social… El estar así de juntos, era lo que él más apreciaba, no solo como los hermanos Caín y Setsu Heel, sino también como Ren hacia Kyoko… de verdad valoraba eso…

_Aunque solo sea así, de esta manera _– pensó

Y entonces ya listo salió del baño, en cuanto salió pudo notarlo, el aroma del desayuno que su hermana estaba preparando, y entonces recordó que tenia estomago, porque este enseguida protesto, y casi como un niño curioso pero no olvidando su actitud de hermano mayor se asomo a la cocina.

- Nii-san, enseguida ya estará listo el desayuno, solo espérame un poco mas – mientras retiraba del fuego lo que había preparado y empezaba a servirlo

¡Como rayos se dio cuenta que apenas se había asomado, es mas ni siquiera volteo! Entonces se encamino a la mesa y tomo asiento, viendo como su hermana se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, ya estaba poniendo la mesa, él solo la veía.

- Que tengas una linda hermanita como yo, no te obliga a no quitarme el ojo de encima Nii – san – decía Setsu de una manera un tanto provocadora

De verdad esa mujer, a veces sabía usar perfectamente la telepatía con él, pero eso le gustaba, esa comunicación entre ambos sin necesidad de decir palabra, era algo especial, algo que no todos podían hacer, algo que los hacía estar más unidos uno con el otro.

- Setsu, prepárate vamos a salir de compras – dijo empezando a desayunar

- Nii – san no quiero salir, quiero quedarme contigo – mientras le hacia un puchero – así que no saldré – volteando ligeramente su cara mientras se enfurruñaba

- Setsu… - endulzando un poco el tono de su voz y poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado – deja que tu hermano te consienta un poco

- No caeré esta vez Nii –san – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía al lavabo

Entonces cuando dejo su plato en el lavabo y se dio la vuelta, choco con algo… cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada por su hermano, esto la sorprendió en muchas formas, tanto que no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo y por extraño que pareciera no reacciono de la manera rígida que siempre solía hacerlo cuando su "hermano" la sorprendía de esa manera, al contrario de manera un tanto tímida, correspondió jalando un poco a los lados de la gabardina de su hermano, para acercarlo un poco mas… este acto sorprendió bastante a Ren, después de todo hablamos de Kyoko que aunque este en su papel de Setsu, probablemente huiría y regañaría a su hermano por actuar de una manera un tanto infantil… y si se trataba de Kyoko tal vez él podría permitirse el ser un poco infantil.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? _– se preguntaron ambos, entonces él decidió hablar por muy doloroso que sea separarla de él, así que decidió aprovechar un poco

- Si no vamos de compras Setsu, no te dejare ir a ningún otro lado – dijo tomándola del mentón mientras la miraba de una manera tierna al estilo de Caín Heel

- Nii – san… - casi como un susurro y con un ligero sonrojo, así que decidió hacerse la fuerte, después de todo es Setsuka Heel, aun – ¡no es justo que trates de manipular así a tu hermanita! – mientras hacia un mohín – aunque esta segunda oferta me parece mejor idea que la de salir de compras – mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano que le sujetaba el mentón

¡Demonios, se la había devuelto y con creces! Mientras que por fuera estaba un Caín tranquilo y sereno, por dentro estaba un Tsuruga Ren en su límite del autocontrol, que rogaba por favor que se detuviera con esa actitud o ¡terminaría atacándola! Así que hizo lo que pocos hombres harían… Guardar la calma.

- Setsu… cierra los ojos…

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que le pedía, ¿eso era legal? ¿Eso se podía entre hermanos? No se iba a morir con la duda.

- ¿Por qué Nii – san? – ya un tantito más calmada

- Es sorpresa… hazlo Setsu

Aun un poco desconfiada, cerró los ojos muy nerviosa tanto que sentía que cada segundo eran horas…

_¿Qué me pasa? No creo que vaya a… ¡No! Eso es imposible Tsuruga –san no llevaría el complejo de hermanos hasta ese punto, pero hace un momento me abrazo ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Y por qué le hice caso?! Debo estar enloqueciendo o esto es otro sueño ¡si eso debe ser es otro sueño! Despierta, despierta… ¡Despierta Kyoko!_

Mientras que por el otro lado Ren no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una Kyoko con los ojos cerrados, frente a él y ligeramente sonrojada, si definitivamente se había vuelto un masoquista.

Entonces lo hizo…

De pronto ella sintió su aliento demasiado cerca de su cara, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un tono más y de pronto sintió como si la levantaran… un momento ¿que la levantaran? ¿Que estaba sucediendo?

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban casi por la puerta del cuarto ¡iban a salir!

- ¡Nii –san, bájame! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – mientras movía las piernas y los brazos como loca, pero la ignoraba y él seguía avanzando

- Vamos de compras, te lo dije hace un rato – lo dijo como lo más natural del mundo – además ¿no te gusta que te cargue como una princesa? – si… palabra clave

Entonces su fanatismo salió, le había dicho que la estaba cargando como una princesa… y entonces se perdió por un segundo, quedando inmóvil por ese segundo, mientras ponía una carita tierna y sus ojos brillaban…

- ¿Cómo una princesa? – diciendo esto con la expresión de una niña pequeña a la que le acaban de decir que le habían comprado su muñeca deseada

Al ver esto, Ren no hizo más que sonreír le encantaba verla así, con esa expresión de niña que la hacía ver aun más linda y que le provocaba un deseo de protegerla del mundo. Mientras ella al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo y casi de inmediato sintió una calidez en su pecho, no era un calor molesto o un síntoma extraño, era algo que la tranquilizaba desde el fondo de su alma y que le decía que debía permanecer así.

- Así es… - dijo el

Así siguieron hasta que llegaron al lobby del hotel, agradecidamente nadie vio esa escena un tanto vergonzosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, el cantante Fuwa Sho ya se había cansado de hacer zapping en la tele por enésima vez.

Creo que debería salir el día de hoy, después de todo sería un crimen no dejar que mis fans me vean de vez en cuando en vía pública.

Diciendo esto, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la entrada de su departamento, listo para salir.

* * *

Ren y Kyoko, bueno Setsu y Cain… iban por la calle, llamando la atención a cuan los veía, y es que definitivamente estaban hechos para llamar la atención.

Aunque para Ren era un poco complicado, pues en cuanto volteaba un segundo siquiera, ya había alguien intentando acercarse a su "hermanita" y él con todo gusto los ahuyentaba, si… definitivamente Kyoko era una mujer hermosa que no era consciente de eso y de lo mucho que provocaba en los hombres, incluido él.

Así siguieron, hasta llegar al centro comercial, iban de tienda en tienda, viendo hasta que llegaron a una de tienda de celulares.

- Nii – san, ya te dije que no es necesario que me compres otro teléfono – refunfuñaba

- Yo quiero comprarte uno, déjame consentir a mi _amada _hermanita – contesto de manera serena y a la vez tierna estilo Caín – muéstrame tu celular

- Mira Nii –san ten, ves no esta descom… -y un sonido la interrumpió y abrió los ojos como platos

¡Crack!

Acababa de ver, como su hermano tomo su celular y lo partió en dos sin ningún esfuerzo, la dependienta del lugar observaba también la escena un tanto sorprendida, había visto novios obsesivos pero este se llevaba el titulo del más obsesivo.

- ¿ves? Ya no servía – dijo tranquilamente

- ¡NII – SAN! - protesto

- Deme este mismo modelo – mientras le mostraba su móvil – es el que vamos a comprar, no te alegra Setsu tendremos el mismo modelo de móvil – mientras la miraba de lo mas tranquilo

Ella se quedo de una pieza, y entonces reacciono… ¿no también los novios a veces llevaban también el mismo modelo de celular? No es que sea muy fijada, pero una vez en su clase llego una compañera que alardeaba el que ella y su novio compartieran el mismo modelo de móvil.

_Son tonterías Kyoko _– pensó

Aunque lo que Kyoko no sabía eran las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano, que al comprarle un móvil nuevo, ese estúpido no le marcaria mas. Pero debía asegurarse el que fuera así.

- Setsu, toma – mientras le entregaba el paquete – solo te pediré un favor

- Dime Nii – san – mientras lo veía con curiosidad

Le rozo la mano por su mejilla, lo cual causo una reacción eléctrica inmediata en su cuerpo, mientras él se acercaba lentamente como un depredador a su presa, antes de comerla.

- Cuídalo mucho, no quiero enterarme de cualquier bastardo te este llamando para tonterías ¿está claro?

Kyoko solo se encogió en su lugar, eso no era un favor, ¡era una clara amenaza! A lo cual asintió de manera inmediata, mientras que su hermano le acariciaba la cabeza adelantándose y ella le seguía de cerca.

Al salir de la tienda, de pronto vieron como un grupo de chicas corría entusiasmadas hacia una cierta dirección ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entonces lo escucharon.

- ¡Corre Lily, hay que apurarnos no todos los días te encuentras a Fuwa Sho en el centro comercial! – grito una chica

¿Qué significaba esto? Otro juego más del destino seguramente…

El destino suele ponernos muchas pruebas las cuales dictan si somos merecedores de algo o alguien, ¿creen que Kyoko y Ren las pasen?

* * *

Argghhh...! Me quede con curiosidad! Dx ¿Que seguira ahora? Ni yo misma lo se e.e

Gracias por leer!

y Kariramos gracias por tu review :D dare lo mejor de mi! para hacer de este un excelente fic! :D


	3. Bloque 1 - Abriendose

Ve~… Am… Hola otra vez! Aquí Satine reportándose!

Saben, mis ideas no paran de salir de mi cabeza y es que son demasiado inquietas y voladoras! Dx

Ideas-chan: de que te quejas? Si no estuviéramos te quedarías en coma literal, pero si quieres nos vamos

Nooo! Vuelvan! Saben que las amo! :'(

Ideas-chan: Esta bien… pero quiero pastel de chocolate casero –w-

Pides mucho -3-

Bueno ahora si al fic! xD pero antes! Las sagradas aclaraciones :3 Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei si fuera mío Shotaro ya hubiera muerto 193 veces de maneras horribles y tortuosas :D (Si una por capitulo xD)

Comienza! :D

* * *

En cuanto escucharon esa frase, ambos se quedaron como helados, si… como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, entonces ella decidió hablar, después de todo no se arriesgaría otra vez por culpa del bastardo de Shotaro a tener una experiencia como la noche anterior, después de todo era su Nii – san y no Tsuruga Ren con quien estaba en ese momento, así que quien sabe que pasaría y era mejor evitarlo.

- Nii – san vi unas botas que me gustaron en la tienda de allá, ¿me las compras? – dijo Setsu con un poco de Kyoko, mientras señalaba una tienda al azar

- … ¿estás segura? – la volteo a ver su hermano de manera un tanto incomoda

- ¡Claro Nii – san!, ¿no dijiste que me ibas a consentir hoy? – mientras le miraba de una manera tierna y suplicante, si definitivamente su hermano caería con eso.

- Está bien, vamos… - dijo su hermano de manera tranquila

Se podía sentir aun un poco tensión en el ambiente después de todo no es algo que se pudiera pasar por alto tan fácilmente, después de todo ese tipo provocaba enojo en ambos y por diferentes razones… ella siguió metida en sus pensamientos hasta que su hermano la interrumpió.

- ¿Estás segura que aquí las viste? – pregunto

- ¡Sí! – contesto ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta…

Estaba enfrente de la tienda y antes de entrar, abrió los ojos como platos, no era una zapatería… ¡esa era una tienda de lencería! ¡De todo lo que hubiera podido señalar tuvo que ser ese tipo de tienda!

Titubeo un poco, pero abrió la puerta junto a su hermano, su tono de sonrojo estaba empezando a subir de nivel, hasta que salvaje empleada apareció de repente sacándola de su tortura interior.

- Bienvenidos, buscan algo en especial – dijo la empleada con mucha amabilidad

- Este… solo estamos de paso… - dijo como un susurro, definitivamente Setsu se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco de ella

- Sí, estamos buscando algo que le quede bien a ella – dijo su "hermano"

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Por que dijo eso! ¡Yo no vengo a ver lencería! ¡Seguramente me está castigando por traerlo aquí sin fijarme solo para huir de Shotaro! Aunque también me lo merezco por ser así… Huir de Shotaro como si tuviera la importancia como para yo hacer eso, pero en ese momento, mi pensamiento fue "No quiero que Tsuruga-san se moleste conmigo otra vez por ideas de algo que no es, ni será y que al único que permitiría que se acercase a ese nivel seria solamente el"_– pensó Kyoko, aunque este último pensamiento le sorprendió, no lo negó, al contrario le había provocado un ligero sonrojo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba con la empleada que la saco de su trance.

- Tiene un novio muy amable señorita, mire que acompañarla hasta aquí debe quererla demasiado, muchos se quedan afuera esperando – le decía, mientras tomaba unos conjuntos

- Ah… Si, la verdad es muy amable, también es gentil y muy caballeroso conmigo – lo dijo sin pensar mientras volteaba a ver a Tsuruga-san que veía a través del vidrio del local hacia afuera.

Después de un rato, salieron del local con una bolsa de algunas "cosas" que le faltaban a Kyoko, por lo que veían ya se había calmado la situación, así que esto la hizo sentir aliviada, llegaron al área de comedores pues ya eran cerca de las 4 pm y aun no habían comido nada, además de que tenían la grabación programada a las 6 pm. Habían acordado descansar un poco de sus personajes pero aun así manteniendo un poco de esa actitud pues se vería un tanto extraño que actuaran diferente a como van vestidos.

- Tsuruga – san, voy a la máquina expendedora por las bebidas enseguida regreso – sonrió Kyoko

- Está bien, te espero Mogami – san ya que no deben demorar en traernos la comida – le contesto

Se encamino a la máquina expendedora, escogió las bebidas y en cuanto las estaba sacando del compartimento de abajo lo escucho, lo último que menos quería escuchar, de quien menos lo quería escuchar.

- ¿Qué tal, preciosa? – dijo de manera ególatra, como siempre era

Simplemente se quedo detenida un momento, no podía creerlo, ¿no se había ido? ¿Qué hacia Shotaro ahí e intentado coquetearle? Al parecer el muy estúpido no la había reconocido otra vez…

- ¿Qué no hablas, preciosa? – pregunto cómo todo un Casanova

- …

- Sabes en cuanto entre te vi, tal vez sea nuestro destino, dime no te gustaría conocerme un poco más, al parecer tenemos el mismo estilo, estoy seguro que una belleza como tu busca a alguien como yo – aun en un tono seductor, entonces noto que llevaba dos bebidas - ¿vienes con una amiga?

- No, viene conmigo, así que déjala en paz idiota– dijo de manera aterradora Ren

Shotaro volteo de inmediato, la persona que estaba viendo lo dejo de una pieza, lo que él veía era un sujeto enorme vestido de gabardina negra como si de uno de los peores delincuentes se tratara, no era solo su voz aterradora si no la persona en sí, aunque en su aura sintió algo que le recordaba a alguien pero no recordaba quien.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera sintió cuando llego si no hasta que ya estaba hablando y según su antena de enojo, el estaba furioso, debía pensar en algo rápidamente para alejarse de ahí y calmar la situación, si decía que era su hermano seguramente no los dejaría en paz y los seguiría ¿que debía hacer o decir para largarse de ahí?

Ren por su parte estaba furioso, sentía como toda esa acumulación de enojo circulaba por sus venas como si fuera un acido, solo tenía ganas de estamparle la cara en la pared más cercana como mínimo, ya no lo aguantaba se estaba perdiendo una vez más, solo sentía las ganas de deshacerlo en pedazos.

- ¿Qué te crees para llamar así, bastardo? ¿Qué no sabes con quien estás hablando, imbécil? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona Shotaro

Ren ya no lo soportaba… Claro que sabía con quien hablaba, hablaba con el estorbo más grande y estúpido en su vida.

Kyoko estaba desesperada no se le ocurría nada y según le dictaba su antena la ira de Tsuruga – san estaba al máximo, hasta que de pronto como una revelación escucho en su mente la frase de la empleada de la tienda… _Tiene un novio muy amable señorita… _¡Bingo! Entonces se movió inmediatamente al lado de Tsuruga – san, le tomo la mano y lo dijo.

- Mi amor, no te desgastes con basuras como estas, mejor vayamos a comer juntos como dijimos, recuerda que me dijiste que hoy me consentirías – lo dijo en un tono tan meloso que ni ella misma se lo creía.

Ren no se podía creer que con las dos primeras palabras que soltó le bajara absolutamente toda la ira acumulada y lo tranquilizara, es más sonaba tan increíblemente bien que se dio el lujo de creer esa fantasía, ellos paseando como novios en el centro comercial ¡como una pareja normal de enamorados!

- Tienes razón, mi amor, no tiene caso amargarnos por cosas _insignificantes_ – le contesto de manera tan dulce pero recalcando la última palabra a Shotaro

A Kyoko casi le da un derrame nasal, por la sonrisa tan hermosa que le dedicaba su ahora novio y aparte la manera en que la había llamado también.

Ahora faltaba el último movimiento, Ren tomo a Kyoko de la cintura acercándola a él (_recuerdan ese movimiento el que hizo cuando también estaban con Sho, cuando estaban en Karuizawa_), solo para irse juntos de la mano. Kyoko con este acto se sonrojo de manera alarmante, esa reacción en ella le había fascinado.

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente y ella decidió hablar.

- Tsu… Tsuruga – san disculpe mi atrevimiento si… si le molesto – dijo una sonrojada Kyoko

- No te preocupes Mogami – san – decía Ren con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro

- S.. Si.. – dijo con pena Kyoko

Así estuvieron tomados de la mano durante un pequeño trayecto, al parecer el sentirse así de juntos, los había tranquilizado a ambos sobremanera, ambos querían que ojala a realidad fuera así, pero al menos uno de los dos aun no lo admitia, pero no demoraría en hacerlo.

Mientras tanto un estúpido Shotaro se había quedado de una pieza al presenciar esa escena, pero no solo eso, rebobino mil veces esa escena, y por fin lo cuadro… la actitud, el aura, ese movimiento posesivo ¡ese era Tsuruga Ren! Y definitivamente la chica por su comportamiento al final era ¡Kyoko!

¿Qué harás ahora Shotaro Fuwa?

* * *

Por fin! Lo termine! Aquí termina el fic –w-

Ok no! Va de largoooooo D:

Bueno gracias por sus reviews KariJB, kariramos, Guest, lolika-ma y kotoko-98 alimentan a Ideas-chan!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi :D

Ah! y tengo planeado un especial de Halloween con nuestra pareja consentida! Quieren lemmon en el especial y aqui? diganme para soltar toda mi perversion aqui! xD

Por que creanme el tratar de mantener la personalidad de Kyoko me cuesta! Dx


	4. Bloque 1 - Quitando el Seguro

Hola! Satine aquí otra vez! :D

Bueno no pude actualizar tan rápido esta vez por cuestiones laborales, personales y de inspiración -w-

Pero ya me ha llegado una revelación *-* ok no! Pero si la inspiración! :D

Además de alguna manera me encariñe con el especial de Halloween :3 (OMG! Ren Dracula ven a mi! \o/) y estoy pensando en continuarlo pero no se aun e.e no se díganme que opinan? :D

Y bueno aparte me quede en shock (SI! SHOCK! O.O) por el cap 194 me quede así O/O frente a la pantalla como 10 min sin respirar y moverme. No me gusto -3- ME FASCINO! *w*

Además que Nakamura – sensei me hizo más el día al hacer que Shotaro se golpeara y rodara de dolor xD

Y les estoy profundamente agradecida por sus reviews son el origen de mi inspiración :3

Bueno ya basta de tanta palabra! xD

Así que las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura –sensei, si fuera mío habría más escenas de Kyoko sobre de él haciendo… e/e Muchas cosas! xD

Comenzamos!

* * *

¡JAJAJAJA!

Esa risa se escucho casi por todo el lugar, Shotaro estaba ahí todavía parado junto a la máquina expendedora donde esa hermosa chica y su "flamante" novio lo habían dejado, riéndose a más no poder, la gente lo empezaba a ver extraño así que se controlo.

- ¡Debo estar alucinando ya! – afirmándose a sí mismo – ¿Que esa hermosa chica sea Kyoko? Debo estar loco, son dos personas diferentes, además Kyoko está en contra del amor, se hubiera derretido antes de decirle a alguien "mi amor" y Tsuruga da miedo pero ese tipo exageraba, bueno mejor me voy, he derramado demasiada emoción en este lugar.

Aunque aun sentía un poco de duda se había autoconvencido que esos no eran Ren y Kyoko. Y probablemente le llamaría nuevamente para molestarla y cerciorarse que no hubiera nada extraño.

Mientras tanto Ren y Kyoko estaban ya por la salida del centro comercial después de haber comido algo rápido.

- Tsuruga – san vamos bien en tiempos, así que no debe haber ningún problema – dijo mientras sonreía, pero manteniendo un poco la actitud de Setsu

- Gracias Mogami – san – le dijo un poco decepcionado

La magia de hace un momento se había desvanecido ya en el aire y eso le hacía sentir un tanto tonto, pues sabía que él era el único que se había hecho ilusiones y que lo de ella era pura actuación en ese momento y eso también le revolvía el estomago porque sabía que era para zafarse de la situación con Fuwa. Ahora se sentía molesto, muy molesto con ella, después de todo ¿que se creía para jugar con una situación así para salirse del problema con ese estúpido?

Pero debía controlarse o definitivamente Murasame terminaría mas herido esta vez durante la grabación…

Mientras tanto Kyoko sentía el ambiente un poco extraño, hasta que uno de sus demonios salió.

- _Ahhh… lo puedo oler, ese aroma irresistible de la ira _– dijo su pequeño demonio

Bien ahora todo estaba claro, Tsuruga – san estaba molesto y no sabía por qué rayos lo estaba. Aunque no podía borrar la hermosa sonrisa de ese momento que le dedico, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un poco, se abofeteo mentalmente, ese no era el problema ahora debía saber por qué estaba molesto de pronto, no quería verle así, no quería que la tratara así… quería verlo sonreír otra vez así… que le dirigiera otra vez esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa, aunque suene egoísta quería que fuera solo para ella…

- _¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! – _mientras se sonrojaba

Mientras tanto Ren había volteado a verla y lo que vio, lo dejo con demasiadas dudas, estaba con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojada mientras su mente estaba en quien sabe Dios donde, parecía la imagen de una chica enamorada.

Genial… y entonces brinco esa salvaje suposición.

Habían estado todo el día juntos y no se había comportado así hasta que Fuwa apareció, eso quiere decir que el causante de este cambio debía ser ese estúpido… y no solo eso ¡sino que lo había utilizado para hacerle sentir celos a Fuwa! ¿Si no porque más se portaría así de pronto?

¡Maravilloso! Ahora si estaba enojado en serio, mucho más enojado, es mas podía casi verse el aura negra que emanaba de él.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el set, y solo intercambiaron miradas, unas extrañas miradas… una de molestia y otra de confusión.

La filmación había ido de maravillas, al parecer el enojo de Ren estaba perfectamente enfocado y eso hacía que todo quedara en una sola toma y que Murasame también quedara molido. No hubo problema ahí, el problema de Ren estaba a unos casi exactos 5 metros de distancia en minifalda, botas y con corsé. Hasta que la vio que se encaminaba hacia él con su gabardina en las manos.

- Nii – san, ya vámonos – dijo totalmente como Setsu

- … vámonos – fue lo único que dijo

El trayecto al hotel fue demasiado silencioso para ser verdad, en cuanto llegaron se dirigieron hacia la habitación, el reloj marcaba 10:30 pm.

- Nii – san voy a salir un momento por las cosas del desayuno – dijo

- No compres nada no tengo hambre y no creo tenerla – gruño, mientras la observaba molesto

- ¿Qué tienes Nii – san? – pregunto

- ¿Quieres saber?

- Por algo te pregunte Nii – san… ¿Qué te sucede? – preocupada

- ¿No te parece obvio? – dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse

- ¿Qué? – viendo que se acercaba mas

Entonces la arrincono en la pared, su mirada era extraña, indescifrable en ese momento él se sentía perdido y demasiado herido para aguantar… lo detestaba, es mas lo odiaba… esa manera que tenia ella de tenerlo en la palma de su mano, de hacerle sentir el cielo y también de hundirlo en un infierno. Y se lo haría saber… después de todo en ese momento eran los Hermanos Heel y se jugaría esa carta.

¿Y ella? Bueno se sentía al punto del colapso, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y se pegaba a la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello… bueno tal vez su vida si dependía de ello, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de seguir ahí viendo ese laberinto que los ojos de Tsuruga reflejaba, que lo hacía tan enigmático, tan interesante… tan… ¿irresistible?

- Detesto que mires a otros hombres – soltó mientras se aproximaba aun mas a su rostro

- ¿A… a que te re… refieres Nii – san? – tartamudeo

- Setsu… no debes utilizarme de esa manera…

- ¿Cómo?

- Me utilizas para darle celos al estúpido ese… ¿lo amas aun?

Esa pregunta… era lo que no pensaba escuchar de él, ¿qué sucedía? Abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo digirió… ¿celos de hermano? Si debía ser… pero no importaba ella quería dejarle en claro como Kyoko y como Setsu que ya no sentía nada por él, tal vez lo único que le provocaba era agruras pero y ya, eso está muy lejos de ser amor. Ella quería que quedara claro para Caín y para Ren que no había nada y que la dejara de torturar con su enojo e indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué Nii –san? – dijo mientras su cabello le cubría los ojos

- No respondas con otra pregunta Setsu… - dijo

- No… no es eso – dijo como un susurro

- ¿Entonces? Escúpelo – ordeno

Se quedo ahí parada frente a él, se sentía molesta por esa insistente manera de hablarle como si fuera una desconocida, tal vez debía dejárselo en claro de golpe, si… eso era lo correcto. Rápido, sin más dolor y bien claro.

_¡Hazlo!_

- ¡QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON EL! – grito

Se alejo de su rostro, ahora estaba frente a ella, viéndola algo incrédulo por su reacción, generalmente evadiría el tema, le saldría con una excusa o algo y él se daría por vencido. Pero no, estaba frente a una Kyoko/Setsu molesta y algo… ¿herida?

- ¿y quieres saber por qué Nii –san? – continuo diciendo como una Setsu provocadora mientras ahora ella se acercaba a él

- Dime… - le dijo por inercia

- Porque el único hombre que le permitiría acercarse a mí, me está molestando con preguntas estúpidas y sin fundamento, ¿Qué lo vi, que le hable? Puff… ¿dices que lo amo por eso? ¿no sería lo mismo contigo?

Ren se quedo mudo y en una sola pieza ¿Qué le estaba dando a entender?

- Así que un favor Nii – san, trata de considerar que la existencia de ese sujeto no tiene nada que ver conmigo ya – mientras lo tenía sujetado del mentón y lo acerco a su cara – En-ten-di-do… Nii – san – le ronroneo

El se quedo pasmado mientras veía a Kyoko tal vez demasiado cerca de su cara y con esa actitud, no era de Dios que le hiciera esas cosas, aunque también entendía que debía ser un castigo, después de todo en parte lo que decía era verdad y sus celos hasta cierto punto lo cegaron.

Setsu estaba de lo más entretenida al ver la expresión de su _amado _hermano, así que decidió jugar un poco mas con él, aunque pensándolo, esa expresión no era de Caín era Tsuruga Ren que no se creía nada.

¿Y Kyoko? se perdió en algún momento de su enojo y le dejo a Ren en bandeja de plata a Setsuka Heel.

- ¿Qué pasa Ren, te comió la lengua la gatita? – mientras se colgaba de su cuello acercándose aun mas a él

La situación que el mismo había provocado se había volteado hacia él, ahora estaba enredado en una maraña de pensamientos y eso lo aturdía además el hecho de… lo que sea de cada quien… aun era Kyoko, que lo tenia de un modo que su autocontrol ya estaba a limite.

Si… ya no lo soportaba, ese delicado hilo de autocontrol estaba a punto de romperse…

- Dime Ren ¿Qué te pasa, porque no dices nada? – dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro de manera seductora

Entonces mando su raciocinio al limbo, después de todo si Kyoko reaccionaba en un punto ya se inventaría algo, pero él iba a disfrutar el momento.

Tomo con su mano la mano con la que ella lo acariciaba y con su otro brazo la atrajo a su cuerpo, quedando pegados el uno al otro.

- De verdad quieres saber Setsu… - dijo como el Emperador de la Noche

- ¿Me conviene saber? – le ronroneo

- Totalmente – mientras la sonreía seductor

- Pero antes…

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, pues no pensó que Setsuka tuviera tanto control en Kyoko.

Setsu había puesto nuevamente sus manos en la nuca de Ren y fue acercándose a su rostro, hasta que lo beso de la manera más apasionada que se puedan imaginar, el trataba de seguirle el paso pero los nervios y las mariposas que sentía ahora en su estomago revoloteando no le ayudaban a concentrarse, parecía adolescente en su primer beso y ella la experta, cuando en realidad la situación era totalmente opuesta.

Así que decidió concentrarse y ya le empezaba a corresponder, fue el beso más esperado, apasionado y profundo en su vida, poco a poco se fueron soltando y hacían de ese beso algo demasiado placentero, se detenían por momentos y continuaban como si el mundo se fuera acabar en dos minutos…

Al parecer este es el inicio de una larga y esperada noche…

¿Sera Setsu o el deseo oculto de Kyoko de estar así con él?

* * *

Arggghhh… morí!

Me gusta dejar en suspenso buajaja xD

Y díganme que tal el cap? :D que seguirá? lemmon, arrepentimiento o el inicio del amor con lemmon? xD no lo se ._.

Bueno ya! xD

y agradezco sus reviews infinitamente a KariJB, kotoko-98, Maria-chan y a RoSa NeGrA 19 :D

Nos leemos luego! :D y no olviden dejarme sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, Rens, Reinos (que? Esta lindo -3-) o golpes de atornillador en un hermoso review :3


	5. Bloque 1 - Llave Equivocada

No podía creerlo, no sabía si estaba alucinando o era en serio, se encontraba besando a Kyoko aunque fuera como Setsu, no tan sutilmente… eran besos apasionados de esos que te dejan sin aliento pero ruegas por mas y mas.

Ella tenía todo el control en esa situación, simplemente él se dejaba hacer y entonces se fueron despegando de la pared en la que estaban empezando a avanzar sin un rumbo fijo de la habitación sin dejar de besarse hasta que Ren cayó sobre la cama, para Setsu era la mejor de las visiones pues lo que veía la provocaba mucho mas y es que estaba Ren acostado, sonrojado y algo agitado debido a la falta de aire que le causaba el que se estuvieran besando, se veía tan vulnerable y seductor al mismo tiempo, era como una invitación abierta para ella a hacerle todo lo que ella quería y definitivamente así seria…

Ella se sentó a horcadas sobre de él y le ordeno.

- Quítatelo – ordeno de manera sensual mientras empezaba a levantar su camisa

El no dijo nada, solo obedeció el mandato como algo absoluto y urgente, definitivamente lo tenía en sus manos…

- Dime Ren ¿te gusta? – le ronroneo aun sentada sobre de el

Entonces él recorrió con sus manos sus piernas mientras se levantaba, quedando sentado y ella sentada sobre de él. Deteniéndose donde empezaba su diminuta falda y entonces le dirigió una sonrisa al puro estilo del Emperador de la Noche.

- ¿Crees que de no ser así, estaríamos así? – mientras la abrazaba para llevársela con él a la cama

Ahora estaban los dos acostados aun besándose, hasta que ella levanto su cara terminando ese beso, quedando en cuatro y el debajo de ella acostado aun. Le sonrió de manera maliciosa y entonces bajo su cara hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso y de ahí paso inmediatamente a su cuello que besaba y lamia como si fuese el dulce mas delicioso, poco a poco fue bajando besando su pecho y de ahí pasando a sus pectorales. Besaba y lamia todo su torso, ya no aguantaba apretaba la sabanas con sus manos y soltaba gemidos ahogados, lo que le causaba era totalmente nuevo, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, hasta que ella llego a su pantalón.

- Me pregunto qué sorpresa tienes aquí para mí – mientras con su dedo trazaba las marcas de sus besos en su torso y señalaba su pantalón, ya empezando a desabrocharlo.

- Eres demasiado curiosa, ¿aunque no te parece un poco injusto que solo tú lo disfrutes? – dijo mientras le sonreía de manera seductora

Entonces en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura y habían cambiado lugares, ahora él estaba sobre de ella, la beso nuevamente mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, tan pequeño pero que se adaptaba perfectamente a sus manos y le permitía disfrutar el tacto, hasta que ya algo le empezaba a molestar, había un intruso que no le permitía disfrutar de lleno: su blusa y el corsé.

- Estorba – gruño

- Quítamelo entonces – le invito

No lo pensó, simplemente ya estaba deshaciendo el nudo del corsé; en cuanto lo quito lo tiro inmediatamente a un lado, ya suficientes molestias había dado esa prenda por hoy, la blusa de Kyoko era de abotonar al frente.

_Muy conveniente _– pensó él

Entonces empezó de manera lenta a desabotonarla, hasta que lo vio… su ropa interior. Entonces no aguanto más y termino los demás mucho más rápido, abrió la blusa para ver el panorama completo sin que nada le cubra nada, no había mejor visión en el mundo que la que estaba frente de él.

- ¿Te gusta? – sacándolo de su trance – Me lo compraste hoy, decidí dejármelo puesto y veo que valió la pena

- Recuérdame llevarte más seguido ahí entonces – sonrió

Empezó a hacer lo que ella le había hecho antes, solo que con la diferencia de que antes de empezar la beso de manera apasionada, de ahí paso a su cuello y empezó a bajar, pero aun seguía estorbando algo… su ropa interior.

Levanto su rostro y sonriendo de medio lado de manera seductora le dijo.

- Sabes es muy bonito, pero me estorba para lo que quiero hacer

- ¿Qué quieres hac… - entonces fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso

Y entonces la sintió, la mano de Ren estaba debajo de su sostén jugando con su pecho, acariciándolo y apretándolo. Se separaron y la expresión que Ren le veía a ella, lo excitaba muchísimo más si es que se podía, estaba con los ojos cerrados, con una mueca de placer y totalmente sonrojada. Eso le dio el valor que necesitaba, pues ya no se sentía conforme con solo tocar su pecho, quería verlo.

Levanto la prenda sin desabrocharla y se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado ¿Cuántas veces no había pensado este momento en sus fantasías? Muchas veces pero no se comparaba ni por cerca de la realidad, empezó a lamer su pecho, a lo cual ella lanzo un gemido y eso lo invito a continuar.

Ella se retorcía de placer debajo de él, con una mano le tocaba un pecho, con la otra acariciaba su pierna y con su boca chupaba y lamia su otro pecho.

- R.. e… n… - dijo entre gemidos

Entonces se escucho un sonido, más bien era el sonido de algo que se movía… era el móvil de Ren.

Por desgracia tenía que contestar, si no lo hacía sería demasiado sospechoso y seguro irían y bueno en esa situación no era la correcto.

- Voy a contestar… - gruño

Y se levanto, tomo el móvil y descolgó.

- ¡Ren! ¿Cómo va todo ahí? Trate de llamarle a Mogami-kun pero al parecer el teléfono no sirve y me preocupe.

Entonces escucho el sonido de la cama y lo que vio hizo que se le desencajara la mandíbula… Kyoko… si… Kyoko, estaba cubriéndose totalmente sonrojada viendo a todos lados y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Ella salto de la cama y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo al baño y se encerró. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… esa ya no era Setsu… ¡era Kyoko!

¡MIERDA!

Colgó el teléfono y corrió a la puerta del baño…

¿Qué sucederá ahora Ren? ¿Qué vas a decirle?

* * *

TA DAAA!

Ok ya es todo por hoy! xD

Díganme les gusto? :3

Diganmelo en un hermoso review :D

Paste your document here...


	6. Bloque 1 - Llave Encontrada

*Sentada en su sillón con una pipa en la mano y se sopla con su abanico, hasta que salvaje Ideas-chan aparece y le da con un periódico en la cabeza*

- Que te pasa?! *-*9

- escribe fumadora compulsiva obsesiva repulsiva explosiva! . y todo lo que termine en iva ewé

-Tu! *-*9 … Además es de burbujas ves? -3-

- ._. Aaaa… ya, pero ya escribe algo! D:

- estoy en eso D: *caminando rápido a su cuarto a escribir*

Y así Satine, empezó el cap 6 de "El Ultimo Candado"…

* * *

Hola! Aquí Satine reportándose again! :D

Bueno… dirán como las dejo en suspenso verdad? :D Bueno la respuesta es muy simple: Soy una persona malvada buajajaja! :3 ok no! -w- pero el suspenso es bueno! :D

Ideas-chan: no te justifiques y di que andabas de floja -3-

Nadie te llamo y no es verdad casi siempre actualizo rápido -w- además tengo vida, trabajo, novio y animes que ver D: pero eeeeen fin! basta de tanta palabra! xD

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei que se deleita torturándonos mes con mes :D

Comenzamos!

* * *

En el momento en que esas sensaciones y emociones se desaparecieron, ella reacciono y entonces se vio así misma. Estaba acostada, con la respiración agitada, sentía hervir sus mejillas, semidesnuda y con una incomodidad extraña en su entrepierna.

_¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! – _exclamo mentalmente

Entonces tomo la sabana y se cubrió, volteo a ver a todas partes notando el ligero desorden, mas el de la cama donde estaba, entonces sus miradas se encontraron y esto la hizo apenarse aun mas, así que salió corriendo al baño y se encerró.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, pero como no llevaba un reloj no sabía en realidad cuanto, su cabeza era u remolino de pensamientos mezclados con culpa y vergüenza.

_¿Cómo pude atreverme hasta ese punto? – _se reclamo a si misma

Entonces se levanto del suelo donde llevaba rato acuclillada, se quito la sabana de encima y vio que no se había acomodado la ropa que estaba tal y como estaba hasta antes de reaccionar. Se miro frente al espejo del baño y entonces como cascada regresaron los recuerdos de hace un rato y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y estremecerse, se sentía apenada, emocionada, querida, atrevida y aceptada. Que Tsuruga – san le haya seguido el juego significa que no se había fijado mucho en la poca cosa que como mujer se sentía.

_Mi cuerpo me da pena… mis pechos son pequeños, no soy muy alta, mis piernas no están muy torneadas, mi cabello es una peluca ahora… pero aun así él…estaba conmigo de esa manera… no me juzgo y… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡EL PROBLEMA ES QUE CASI VIOLO A TSURUGA-SAN! De seguro el también estaba en mi misma situación y solo se dejo llevar digo ¿qué otra explicación hay? ¡¿Qué de verdad el haya querido también?! Son tonterías, no debería pensar eso… no debería ilusionarme a mi misma así… _

_No volverá a suceder, debo salir y pedir disculpas…_

Se dio una última mirada al espejo y se acomodo la ropa y el cabello como si nada hubiera pasado. Abrió la puerta del baño e inmediatamente lo vio, sentado en el suelo, con el torso desnudo aun y dormido, esa imagen simplemente la desarmo y entonces las lágrimas le empezaron a salir a borbotones, se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

- ¡Perdóneme, Tsuruga – san! – decía llorando

Ren estaba dormido, llevaba demasiado rato ahí frente a esa puerta, no sabía qué hacer, que decir ni que pensar ¿qué le diría? _tu me provocaste, soy hombre y pues paso _o _te amo Kyoko y no hay problema, cuando quieras; _decir que fue un error y que él no lo deseaba era mentir a gran escala porque eso estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, se había agotado de pensar cómo enfrentarla y cayo dormido, pero ahora estaba ella llorando, abrazándolo y pidiéndole disculpas de algo que él deseaba.

- Mogami-san… descuida… yo… también tengo la culpa debí detenernos pero… yo… lo siento… además yo…

- ¿Usted?...

- Mogami – san… necesito decirte algo – dijo determinado

- ¿Eh? Dígame Tsuruga –san

Entonces la abrazo más fuerte y ella solo pudo sonrojarse, no entendía pero esa noche no había pensado demasiado que digamos, pudo sentir un pesado suspiro que salía de Ren y se angustio… sentía que le dijera que se alejara, que eso no se hacía y que no se acercara mas… entonces pesadas lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos…

_Yo… yo… lo amo… todo este tiempo le he amado_

Entonces todo empezó a tener sentido, su manera de comportarse, la negación, ese respeto que en realidad no era otra cosa más que el preludio del amor y sus acciones de ese día… De pronto sintió que todo se aclaraba, como si una bruma espesa y pesada se hubiese alejado de ella… Pero… entonces vino una idea… _No me puede amar… no soy nada… _y entonces sintió ese dolor nuevamente, una opresión que incluso le impedía respirar y se aferraba más a su abrazo…

_No me quiero alejar de ti… _- pensaron al unisonó

- Mogami – san… dime ¿Qué piensas de mí?

_¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo podía preguntar eso justo ahora?! ¡Justo cuando se dio cuenta de eso!_

Se hizo una extraño silencio… ella se perdió en sus pensamientos… él se retorcía internamente porque era demasiada pausa para una respuesta…

- ¿Tsu… Tsuruga – san? E… eso no se lo puedo decir… p… pero me gustaría demostrárselo… q… quiero ser honesta con u… usted y conmigo – separándose de su abrazo y viéndole tiernamente a los ojos – por… p… por favor… cierre los ojos – dijo apenada

El la vio algo sorprendido, digo lo de Setsu era provocador… si, pero Kyoko justo como estaba en ese momento… definitivamente… le provocaba muchas cosas… buenas y malas…

- Está bien – dijo cerrando los ojos

Trago un poco de saliva, antes de hacerlo, después de todo solo así sabría si era realmente correspondida… de verdad, quería saberlo…

Entonces tomo suficiente valor, levanto sus manos hacia el rostro de él y se lo sujetaba, pudo sentir como se estremeció cuando lo toco y aunque eso la ponía un poco más nerviosa, ya había tomado su decisión… Entonces vinieron a su mente los momentos que habían pasado juntos… los buenos, los malos, los peores, los enojos, las sonrisas, sus diferentes expresiones y pudo sentir su corazón latir como un caballo desbocado… ¿desde cuándo lo amaba tanto? ¿Desde cuándo él se había vuelto tan necesario para ella?

Se fue acercando poco a poco a su cara y entonces lo beso… no fue un beso como los de Setsu, de hecho solo fue un simple roce de labios, pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba… Tsuruga Ren la estaba besando y por si fuera poco, de manera que ni ella sabia le estaba respondiendo… no era un beso como los de ese momento, era un beso tierno y delicado como una mariposa… y eso la hizo soltarse y responderle un poco más, sentía una hermosa calidez…

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea del móvil de Ren, había un Yashiro demasiado impactado, aun no lo podía entender ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí para que de pronto sucediera eso, porque esa expresión?

Llevaba tal vez demasiado rato ya pensando en eso…

- _De verdad tengo mucho tiempo libre… aunque solo espero que Ren no le ande haciendo cosas extrañas a Kyoko-chan…_

- ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ese tipo no se atrevería siquiera a tocarla – rio para sus adentros – definitivamente lo molestare con eso la próxima vez… ya mejor me voy a dormir… - dijo levantándose y yendo a su habitación

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más bien el departamento de un famoso músico…

- _Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco no existe, le pedimos sea tan amable de revisar su marcación… Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco no existe, le pedimos sea tan amable de revisar su marcación… Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco no existe, le pedimos sea tan amable de revisar su marcación…_

Era la enésima vez que escuchaba esa grabación… si ayer había entrado la llamada… ¿Por qué hoy ya no? ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO KYOKO?!

Hay algunas personas que su destino es estar juntos, pero hay muchos obstáculos y personas que lo intentaran impedir… ¿están listos para pasarlos Ren, Kyoko y Shotaro?

* * *

Ahí está! :D

Este si me costó! Dx Ademas hice investigación de campo y todo xD

Ya saben de si pasa una circunstancia así ¿Qué diría un chico? Y bueno solo me dieron esas dos opciones e.e pervertidos… -3- y si creen que por que Kyoko beso a Ren ella solita ya se va a acabar el fic… están muy equivocadas xD aun le falta mucho *pose de Tomoe fem* ya verán…

_Response time reviews!_

Guest: ya ves! Dije que era malvada! xD pero no tanto porque ese mismo día subí el 5 xD soy bipolar más bien! :D o loca… no lo sé… mi psicólogo dice que soy rara xD y si ya ves en eso estoy de seguir y mejorando esto :D

Sakura1023: Me alegra que te haya encantado! Si esa Setsu! xD es una atrevida con Ren pero se lo permito! xD y el suspenso es bueno! Aunque ya aquí está el cap :D

Kotoko-98: ya te había contestado por MP, aunque no te había dicho… pero me encantan las pseudo declaraciones xD les pone emoción y duda al asunto :3 y no castigues a Lory, es inocente! D: aunque lo se… cometí el error de poner Mogami-kun en vez de Kyoko-chan, es que el cap solo salto a mi mente como león a venadito D: y supongo que el problemita de Ren no fue posible porque se la ha de haber bajado todo con el susto! xD

KariJB: también a ti te había respondido ya :D y siento, más bien insisto en que eras telepata! D: lees mis movimientos ewe jajaja xD por que ya tenía escrito el 5 cuando revise los reviews xD y mira le atinaste xD y Dios! Traigan el equipo médico! se nos va! D: ok no! xD e insisto eres telepata por lo de Yashiro :) y si soy Tomoe fem me parezco en demasiadas cosas a el e.e y un amigo dice que soy su clon xD

Kazumi Kioto: jajaja! Primero te deje sin palabras y dije buena reacción, creo e.e pero luego sin uñas y dije ah! Entonces fue porque le gusto! xD

Mayloren: Gracias por el excelente! :D y aunque se lo recrimino creo que no se arrepintió xD hasta lo beso! Ewe

Madlax: me encanto que te haya gustado mi fic! :D y ya ves si hay beso ;D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me encantan! Espero verlas pronto por aquí y ya saben cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario, sugerencia, aclaración, Rens, Yashiros, Reinos, Ogatas, patadas y golpes de atornillador sena tan amables dedejarmelos en un hermoso Review!

Nos vemos!

*Se va fumando su pipa de burbujas mientras tararea*


	7. Bloque 2 - Abertura Descubierta

Hola ¿Cómo están? :D

Yo… pues bien… shockeada por que soñé que era Setsu ewé así que imaginen mi infinita felicidad xD aunque pobre Caín nii-san xD se lo conté a mi novio y solo me dio un pulgar arriba xD yay! Al menos tolera más a Ren que a Blood Dupre e.e

Bueno ya basta de tanta palabra, siempre digo eso, soy como un perico pero de los bonitos :D

Bueno ahora si al cap! X3

Pero antes las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! Es obra de Nakamura-sensei, la cual ha logrado que sueñe con Ren y le viviré agradecida de por vida xD

Comenzamos!

* * *

_Cuando pienso en eso… en los brazos de Tsuruga – san, se sentía… una agradable fragancia… y eran cálidos… Me sentí… muy confortable…*_

_Lo que vea o lo que escuche, ese hombre ha tomado completamente mi mente. Toda mi conciencia ha sido aprisionada por el… no puedo escapar de esto por mi misma… ese hombre hace que todo mi cuerpo se vuelva loco*_

_Yo amo a Tsuruga Ren…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Después de ese tierno beso ambos reaccionaron, era diferente totalmente… ese beso llevaba los sentimientos de ambos…

Ren busco la mirada de Kyoko, quien al verlo solo agacho la cabeza apenada, no sabía qué hacer, era la única manera en la que pensó que sus sentimientos llegarían a él…

- ¿Mogami –san, podrías decirme que significo ese beso? – dijo sonriendo de manera dulce, a lo cual ella se estremeció y lo vio nerviosa.

De verdad lo quería escuchar, quería escucharlo de su boca, con sus palabras y de su voz, era obvio que supo por que el beso, pero de verdad quería escucharlo de ella, no importa si le tomaba hasta el amanecer esperar esa simple frase, quería ver y escuchar eso.

- ¿Ha recibido besos que no tengan significado Tsuruga-san? – dijo algo sorprendida

- Am… a veces… - dijo nervioso

- Por eso me correspondió ¿verdad? – dijo algo cabizbaja

- No, Mogami – san yo te correspondí porque… - y se quedo helado

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa

De alguna manera, ella casi hace que se le confiese, de alguna manera otra vez le devolvía el juego definitivamente con Kyoko las cosas no eran tan sencillas, pero si tenía que decirlo debía ser ahora, así que tomo todo su valor también.

Aun seguían sentados en el suelo frente al baño, así que el acaricio el rostro de Kyoko y sonriendo de la manera más dulce, empezó a hablar…

- Mogami – san eso era justo lo que te quería decir – apenado – que yo… yo… yo… - totalmente nervioso y apenado – yo… te quiero Mogami – san…

Kyoko no podía creer esa simple frase, sonaba algo que solo soñaría, algo que veía muy lejano mas sin embargo estaba ahí frente a ella un Tsuruga – san algo inquieto y sonrojado con una expresión un poco infantil. No pudo hacer menos que sonreír y entonces tomo su mano entre las suyas y dijo…

- Yo… también lo quiero Tsuruga – san… - dijo sonrojada…

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que eso sucedió, ahora vemos como Kyoko entra por las puertas del edificio de LME satisfecha por la entrevista del día hoy, hasta que entro y entonces vio algo detestable en la recepción discutiendo con la señorita a cargo…

- ¡¿Cómo no puedes saber donde esta?! – reclamaba

- Fuwa – san tiene días que la Srita. Mogami no ha venido a estado ocupada y no sé decirle donde está y no tengo modo de localizarla – trataba de hacerle entender la chica

- ¿Qué quieres conmigo Shotaro? – dijo algo molesta Kyoko

- ¡Ahí estas, estúpida! ¡Te he estado llamando a tu móvil, no me digas que eso es demasiada tecnología para ti y lo descompusiste! – dijo encaminándose hacia ella molesto

- Bueno aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres? – dijo algo serena

- Tsk… eres…

- ¿Es que Fuwa – kun? – dijo una voz conocida

- ¡Ren! – dijo Kyoko emocionada olvidando que Sho estaba ahí

Sho se quedo estático, hace unos días hablaba de Tsuruga Ren como si fuera un simple libro de texto del cual solo tomaba lecciones y ahora hasta le llamaba por su nombre ¡qué rayos estaba sucediendo!

Entonces vio esa escena donde Ren y Kyoko estaban hablando de lo más ameno como si él no existiera, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí y ¡eso le revolvía la bilis!

_Pero yo ocupo mas lugar en su corazón ¿cierto? Ella no me puede olvidar así… no por el... no porque yo…_

- ¡KYOKO! – exclamo – ¡eres una estúpida, siempre eres utilizada por hombres de ese tipo! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que eres para pasar el rato?

Ambos voltearon Ren y Kyoko ante esta frase y solo se vieron el uno al otro, hasta que Ren le hizo un ademan a Kyoko como pidiéndole permiso para contestarle en su lugar y ella accedió asintiendo. Shotaro ante esto se sentía aun mas confundido, el esperaba ver la reacción furiosa de Kyoko, empezarían a discutir y así dejaría de lado a Tsuruga, pero no, ahí estaban esos dos comunicándose sin palabras.

_¿Qué clase de comunicación es esa?_

Hasta que Ren dirigió su mirada hacia él y entonces pudo sentir su enojo, no lo demostraba exteriormente pero si se podía sentir en el ambiente lo cual lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva inmediatamente.

- Fuwa – kun te pido que seas tan amable de bajar el tono de tu voz, esta es una oficina, esa es una… dos no me pongas en el mismo lugar que a ti yo no soy como tú en ningún aspecto y tercera y más importante… te pediré esta vez por las buenas que no insultes a mi **novia**

En cuanto Ren dijo eso Shotaro pudo sentir como el mundo se le iba encima, y puedo ver como una pesada bruma empezaba a caer sobre de él, entonces todo a su alrededor iba como en cámara lenta… hasta que vio la escena de Tsuruga Ren tomando de la cintura a Kyoko y ella se sonrojaba ante esa acción.

_Eso no es posible… ¡tú eres mía!_

No supo cómo ni porque, pero cuando reacciono su brazo estaba siendo sujetado por Tsuruga, que al parecer lo estaba deteniendo de tocar a Kyoko, el simple hecho de que le tocara ese hombre lo odiaba, todo de él lo odiaba y ahora el hecho de que Kyoko fuera su novia hacia que lo detestara aun mas. Entonces se empezó a reír como si fuera un chiste todo eso, lo cual causo el desconcierto de Ren y lo soltó.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Claro esto debe ser una broma estúpida! Que el _gran _Tsuruga Ren este saliendo contigo es eso una mala broma, estúpida chica que vive del amor para el amor ¿crees que así tendrás una oportunidad? Pufff… ¡debes estar loca!

Eso independientemente de todo hizo sentir mal a Kyoko sabía que ella era una principiante en ese mundo y que si ponía en escala todo, Ren era demasiado popular para estar con ella, pero decidió no caer en su juego, solo decidió ocultar su rostro para que no viera como esas palabras la habían afectado. Ren noto esta acción y de alguna manera pudo adivinar lo que Kyoko estaba pensando, lo cual lo hizo enojar sobremanera, pues ella es la persona más importante para él y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera sentir lo contrario. Entonces mando al carajo toda su caballerosidad y sujeto a Shotaro de la camisa levantándolo con un rostro de furia, Shotaro se veía asustado y sorprendido al parecer no se había dado cuenta del momento en que lo tomo hasta que lo levanto.

- Fuwa creo que te pedí que no insultaras a Kyoko… - dijo totalmente furioso

Kyoko volteo y vio la escena… Ren la estaba defendiendo… pero al parecer eso se estaba volviendo un escándalo después de todo estaban en plena entrada. Entonces Kyoko corrió y llamo a los de seguridad que ya se estaban acercando al ver que Ren tenía sujetado a Sho.

Mientras tanto Shotaro tenía una expresión desconcertada y su rostro estaba pálido, no sabía cómo reaccionar es como si la furia de ese hombre lo hubiese paralizado totalmente, se sentía impotente e indefenso contra Tsuruga como si no lo pudiera tocar, hasta que lo escucho al tipo de seguridad y Tsuruga lo bajo.

- Tsuruga – san ¿lo está molestando? – dijo el guardia

- Este muchacho vino para insultar a mi novia la Srita. Mogami, le pido sea tan amable de sacarlo de aquí – dijo molesto

A lo que el guardia asintió y llamo a sus compañeros, cuando Shotaro reacciono estaba siendo jalado a la salida y entonces se dio cuenta como esa escena se revirtió, era la misma de esa vez cuando Kyoko lo escucho hablando con Shoko pero el que ahora era alejado con rostro de odio y frustración era él.

Ya fuera del edificio, pensó que tal vez Kyoko voltearía y disfrutaría esa escena, esa escena que ella tanto deseo durante tanto tiempo, mas sin embargo solo vio una Kyoko preocupada de Tsuruga Ren… ni una solo vez… ni de casualidad volteo a verlo… al parecer ya no es nadie para Kyoko.

_¡Maldito seas Tsuruga Ren! de alguna manera te las ingeniaste para quitarme algo, pero te puedo jurar que la recuperare… de eso no hay duda…_

Tras esa sentencia, se encamino al estacionamiento y se subió a su automóvil donde Shoko lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo esta Kyoko – chan? – pregunto

- Bien, mejor imposible – escupió

Acelero su automóvil, quería largarse lo más pronto de ahí, para pensar… si pensar como haría que Kyoko regrese…

...

...

...

¿Qué planeas Fuwa? ¿Privarla de su felicidad otra vez, solo por la tuya?

* * *

*Frase de Kyoko tomada del cap 100 del manga :)

*Frase de Kyoko tomada del cap 149 del manga :D

Y díganme que tal el cap? Me sentí inspirada en este totalmente xD (porque hice sufrir a Shotaro! Wiiii!)

Eeeeeen fin! xD Pasemos a la sección... *redoble de tambores*

_Response time reviews!_

Sakura1023: Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo! :D y ya ves al parecer Sho va a pensar algo malvado jooo! Ese tipo me cae gordo ¬¬ pero ya veremos en el sig cap tal vez lo tire de un risco o algo y mejor meta a Reino xD

Maria-Chan: si ya ves suelo actualizar rápido, porque Ideas-chan luego me secuestra he estado como búho en la Pc a veces xD y si a mí también me conmovió (tu lo escribiste!) si pero no puedo creer que escribiera una escena así xD y aquí ya está el cap espero también lo puedas leer, también cuídate y nos leemos! :D

KariJB: Osea que si eres telepata! Lo sabia! D: jajaja xD e insisto como le hice para escribir esa escena no lo sé! Supongo que fue mi Kyoko interior xD y si Yashiro se gano unas galletas por eso :D yo adoro a Yashiro se me hace lindísimo pero Ren esta primero xD y bueno ahí está Sho aunque tengo curiosidad de que hará arggghh lo detesto! Y bueno supongo que el siguiente cap tendrá sorpresa por la relación de esos dos pero es se-cre-to porque ya sé que va a ser el sig cap solo que no está escrito xD y ya no me ahogo con mi pipa ya la domino perfectamente :3 xD

Mayloren: me alegro que te haya gustado el que haya quedado así y ya no tienes que esperar mas :D

Bueno agradezco infinitamente sus reviews me impulsan a continuar n.n

Y ya saben cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario, pastel de chocolate, queja, Rens, Yashiros, Reinos, Ogatas, sartenazos o llaves invertidas de lucha libre déjenmelos en un hermoso review :)

Nos leemos pronto! *se va tarareando*


	8. Bloque 2 - Abertura Incompleta

Hola aquí Satine reportándose! o/

Bueno me tarde un poquito mas u.u lo siento tuve un coma literal y estaba debatida entre dos posibilidades de continuación :/

Pero bueno ya aquí esta!

Así que antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei que espero este trabajando duro, bueno aun más duro para que Kyoko viole a Ren de una vez xD

Comenzamos!

* * *

Después de lo sucedido Kyoko seguía todavía un poco angustiada, sabía que ahora que Shotaro estaba enterado de sus sentimientos por Ren y de Ren hacia ella solo podía significar problemas. Aun no entendía por qué no la dejaba en paz y ser simplemente feliz al lado de la persona que quiere, ¿por qué no simplemente se dedicaba a lo que vino a Tokio? ¿Qué ganaba al seguirla molestando? Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos pues en su mente no cuadraba que podría ser la razón de su actitud hacia ella.

Ren la observaba atento, ver su rostro angustiado no le agradaba y detestaba el hecho de que Fuwa Sho fuera el causante de los cambios negativos de Kyoko, pero él debía hacer algo… cualquier cosa estaría bien con tal de sacarla de sus pensamientos…

- Kyoko, disculpa… ¿no te molesto lo que dije hace rato? – sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? – dijo confundida

- Sí, que dije que eres mi novia ¿no te molesto? – dijo sereno

- ¡Ah! – sorprendida – no me había dado cuenta… – dijo apenada

- Si después de todo habíamos quedado en algo y no cumplí, de verdad disculpa – dijo sonriendo

- ¡No hay problema Ren! – dijo segura – después de todo, tal vez sea así en un futuro cercano – dijo apenada

- Espero eso ansiosamente Kyoko – dijo con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro

Ella solo pudo sentir su rostro arder del sonrojo ante esta acción, desde que le dijo lo que sentía se sentía más vulnerable ante sus acciones, pero la hacía sentirse muy feliz, era una felicidad difícil de describir pero que la hacía sentir ligera y de mejor humor.

- ¡REN! – grito un apresurado Yashiro acercándose

- Buenos días Yashiro – san – dijeron en coro la pareja viéndose mutuamente felices

Para Yashiro esta acción no paso desapercibida, pues después de eso pudo ver una Kyoko feliz que irradiaba una belleza y tranquilidad que solo cierto tipo de mujeres tienen… el tipo de mujeres que… ¿están enamoradas? ¿Sería posible? ¿Cómo, cuando, quien? Quería respuestas y las quería ¡ya! Tan solo había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la vio ¡y estaba totalmente diferente! ¿Qué…? O más bien ¿Quién había creado ese cambio en la Miembro #1 de la Sección Love Me? Y Ren… ¿ya sabía? A veces le sorprendía que ese muchacho fuera tan lento con Kyoko.

- Ah… Kyoko – chan hoy te ves muy animada ¿te ha sucedido algo bueno en estos días? – dijo curioso Yashiro

- Si… ¡puede decirse que si! – dijo animada

- Yashiro… - dijo Ren casi como susurro algo molesto

- ¡Vamos Ren! no me digas que no te interesa saber que tiene feliz a tu Kohai ¿verdad Kyoko – chan? – dijo feliz

- ¡Ah! Si es cierto Ren… no te había dicho pero hice una audición para un comercial y ¡fui escogida para el personaje principal! – dijo totalmente entusiasmada

- Felicidades Kyoko, ya verás como pronto tendrás muchos trabajos más, solo espero me puedas hacer siempre un espacio en tu agenda – dijo sonriente Ren

- ¡Sí, eso seguro! – dijo feliz ella

Yashiro se había quedado de una pieza ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Ren? ¿Kyoko? ¡¿Desde cuándo estos dos se tenían tanta confianza?! La curiosidad lo corroía por dentro ¿pero sería por eso el cambio en Kyoko? Así que decidió ir al grano…

- Oigan chicos – dijo aun inseguro - ¿están saliendo?

Y ahí estaba ese silencio incomodo, como cuando preguntas si van a revisar la tarea y nadie la hizo más que tu, Kyoko y Ren se veían mutuamente como intentando ponerse de acuerdo en que decir.

- ¡NO… PUEDE… SER! – dijo emocionado - ¿en serio? ¿desde cuándo? ¿fue Ren verdad? el te dijo sus sentimientos ¿verdad Kyoko-chan? – dijo aun mas emocionado y acercándose a ella

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso Yashiro-san? – dijo sorprendida y curiosa Kyoko

Ren solo puso esa expresión de sorpresa característica que tenia y con una sola mirada le daba a entender a Yashiro que no debía decir nada, pero esa mirada invitaba a Yashiro a decirle hasta el más mínimo detalle a Kyoko ¿Cuántas veces no deseo ver a esa pareja junta? Y ahora ahí estaban intercambiando miradas como un par de enamorados, así que enseguida tomo a Kyoko de los hombros y se la llevo literalmente arrastrando de ahí, mientras Ren por la sorpresa solo los vio irse.

- ¡Ren, recuerda que tienes grabación en el set 6 en 10 minutos, yo iré a tomar el té con Kyoko-chan! – le grito de lejos Yashiro arrastrando a Kyoko

Yashiro había corrido lo más que sus piernas dieron por que si Ren se proponía alcanzarlo ni su alma quedaría, llegaron a la cafetería y Yashiro encargo dos tazas de té y galletas para poder enterarse a gusto y con detalles de todo.

- Y dime Kyoko – chan ¿Cómo se te declaro Ren? – dijo curioso

- Ammm… Yashiro-san no entiendo ¿por qué Ren se me tendría que haber declarado?

- No me digas… ¿tú te le declaraste Kyoko-chan? – dijo entusiasmado

Ella simplemente agacho la mirada totalmente avergonzada, no sabía qué decir de hecho apenas estaba procesando el hecho de lo que siente por Ren y ahí estaba Yashiro sediento de respuestas y los ojos brillosos, así que decidió responder.

- Si… - dijo con un deje de voz

- ¡Qué bueno Kyoko-chan! Veras… ese chico llevaba meses intentando acercarse a ti, debió ser divertido que lo escucharas decírtelo ¿verdad? – dijo feliz Yashiro – el galán No. 1 de Japón era bateado por ti innumerables veces por ti Kyoko-chan – dijo antes de morder su galleta

Kyoko se quedo totalmente sorprendida… había dicho Yashiro – san ¡¿meses?!, no entendía, más bien no le cabía en la cabeza la increíble paciencia que debió tener Ren con ella con su dilema de "No al Amor" debió ser terrible para él y entre mas lo pensaba mas se ensombrecía su rostro, aunque ahora entendía la actitud que tenia a veces con ella… era una ciega… seguramente lo hizo sufrir muchas veces.

- Yashiro – san… gracias por darle ánimos a Ren todo este tiempo - dijo feliz

Yashiro sonreía satisfecho y feliz de que por fin los sentimientos de Ren eran correspondidos, ahora ya lo podría molestar abiertamente pero no era tanto eso… sino ver una Kyoko y Ren radiantes de felicidad.

Así se quedaron en la cafetería conversando sobre las peripecias del pobre Ren intentando acercarse a ella y como ella se fue dando cuenta que quería a Ren claro omitiendo algunos detalles como lo que sucedió cuando Setsu tomo el control.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el set 6 estaba en su descanso un Ren un tanto inquieto por lo que Yashiro pudiera decirle a Kyoko… y entonces vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella noche… la noche más feliz de su vida… cuando supo que era correspondido por Kyoko, aunque aun no eran pareja oficialmente…

/_FLASH BACK/_

- _Yo… también lo quiero Tsuruga – san – dijo sonrojada…_

- _Bueno… entonces dime Ren, sería extraño que llamaras a tu novio de esa manera – dijo feliz_

_Kyoko se encontraba sentada en el suelo totalmente apenada y sonrojada, como no pudiendo cuadrar palabra con pensamiento, se veía tan linda y vulnerable. Esta vez no se contendría._

- _Mogami – san… ¿te puedo abrazar? – dijo apenado_

_Kyoko lo miro sorprendida pero simplemente asintió sonrojada y sonriente. Así los dos se abrazaron por un largo pero corto tiempo, podían escuchar los latidos coordinados de sus corazones, podían sentir el aliento del otro tibio y de cerca haciéndolos estremecer, hasta que se fueron separando poco a poco como no queriendo alejarse uno del otro._

- _Está bien Ren… y también puedes llamarme Kyoko – dijo sonriente – pero… no sé si ya deberíamos ser pareja, después de todo solo nos hemos tratado como Sempai y Kouhai ¿te parece si vamos poco a poco conociéndonos aun mas no solo de esa manera? – dijo algo apenada_

_Ren trataba de entender el punto de ella y tenía razón aun había algunos aspectos de ella que desconocía, además siendo serios era lo mejor y podrían a partir de ese momento convivir mas sin ninguna limitación, así que estaba bien, no por acelerado la iba a perder._

- _Está bien Kyoko, seré paciente y estaré junto a ti cuando te sientas lista – dijo sonriendo de manera angelical_

- _Si sigues así no creo aguantar tanto y terminare cediendo antes – dijo jugando_

- _Entonces me portare así siempre tal vez mañana ya seas mi novia – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_

- _¡Ren…! – dijo totalmente apenada_

_Así pasaron una parte de la noche entre sonrisas y platica, hasta que el sueño los venció y se quedaron durmiendo juntos totalmente agotados._

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

- Yo seré paciente Kyoko – dijo sonriendo Ren antes de continuar con su trabajo.

…

…

…

…

…

A veces el tiempo es un enemigo oculto…

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo por hoy!

Ah! Y aviso últimamente he tenido cantidades mortales de trabajo y no sé si pueda escribir tan seguido u.u por que siendo sincera yo escribo en mi trabajo (deberías trabajar!) lo se! Pero es en mis tiempos muertos y aprender a levitar es una pérdida de tiempo ¬¬ porque además en casa no me da tiempo :/ mis dos hijos son terribles u.u (queeee!) si mis dos gatos ¬¬ y tiran todo desearía hubiera un encantador de gatos o algo así… Así que a partir de ahora actualizare los domingos :) y tal vez mi tiempo me dé y pueda subir varios caps ese día o solo uno tómenlo como bonus sorpresa xD

Ahora si! Pasemos a la secioooon…!

_Response time reviews!_

Kotoko-98: Ya ves te sorprendí con el cap 7 xD y sabaes no se de donde sale la inspiración para los momentos románticos por que de ser una persona romántica estoy muuuuy lejos xD y si ese Yashiro en su casa pensando que Ren y Kyoko están jugando cartas seguramente y nada mas no y sus acciones cuando se entero, casi secuestra a Kyoko xD y planeo poner más adelante una pelea pero de las de enserio no diré quien contra quien ni cuándo ni nada pero ya tengo la idea necesito sacar a Kuon pronto que se me quiere salir del frasquito D: y te agradezco como siempre tu opinión y gracias por tu review :D

Maria-Chan: *toma un pañuelo y se seca las lagrimas* si yo también! TwT porque siendo sincera y repito por millonésima vez no sé como salen esas partes románticas deben ser los deseos de Kyoko y Ren de estar juntos que me llegan :3 jajaja! Me encanto lo de la danza exótica del amor lo pensare está muy buena la idea… jajajaja! Es que me los imagino así moviendo el vientre con traje árabe xD y Mouko –san me la comí :v no mentira! Ya sale en el prox cap :D a ver que dice ._. y si creeme hare sufrir a Sho bastante buajaja! xD y gracias por tu review! :) también cuídate y nos leemos pronto! :D

Sakura1023: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap pasado espero este también y si ya hacia falta que Shotaro pagara y pagara bastante creeme buajaja xD y aun no se que hara Shotaro solo se que planea algo… *voltea* te estoy viendo Fuwa! ¬¬ (tsk! Dejame rara! ¬¬!) y asi como ves no me quiere decir esta molesto aun xD y ya aquí está el cap espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu review :3

Lolika-ma: bueno ya aquí esta el cap espero te guste :D y gracias por tu review :3 me motiva a seguir el saber que les gusta :)

Mayloren: gracias por tu review! :D y si ya ves es que las ideas me saltan de pronto y debo escribirlas o pensarlas mucho para solo escribir como loca D: aquí esta el cap espero te guste :)

A todos los que pasan por aquí les agradezco que le dediquen su tiempo a leer este fic, Gracias! :)

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide! Estoy trabajando en otro one-shot espero ponerlo pronto! :D

Bueno pues me despido! Nos leemos pronto! :D


	9. Bloque 2 - Abertura Sospechosa

Hola! Aquí Satine reportándose! o/

Tuve cantidades mortales de trabajo x.x pero logre este cap un poco más largo :D

Y bueno como prometí aquí esta!

Asi que antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei a la que seria capaz de pagarle si tirara a Sho del Monte Everest -w-

Comenzamos!

* * *

Todo iba bien en la cafetería Yashiro y Kyoko estaban platicando de lo mas tranquilamente que se podía, hasta que de pronto Yashiro vio hacia atrás de Kyoko y se quedo totalmente paralizado e iba palideciendo, Kyoko al ver esta reacción volteo poco a poco y entonces su rostro se ilumino de felicidad y se lanzo inmediatamente como si fuera paracaidista en un avión a punto de colapsar.

- ¡MOUKO-SAAAAAAAN! – grito entusiasmada

Pero de un movimiento rápido Kanae se aparto dejándola caer totalmente de lleno en el suelo, Kyoko no sabía que era más doloroso si la caída o su estupidez al saber que se quitaría pero aun así lanzarse de todos modos.

- Mouko-san ¿Por qué te quitas? ¿no somos amigas? – dijo entristecida

- ¿Amigas?... si lo somos ¿no se supone que las amigas se cuentan todo? – dijo Kanae molesta

- ¡Pero yo te digo todo Mouko-san! – dijo suplicante Kyoko – No te enojes conmigo

- ¿A si? Y dime ¿cómo es que todo LME está enterado de tu noviazgo con Tsuruga Ren menos yo?

- Ammm… Kotonami – san… - interrumpió Yashiro aun sentado y cubriéndose con el portafolios

- ¿Qué pasa? – volteo molesta

- Es que Kyoko - chan y Ren aun no son novios, de eso estábamos hablando – dijo temeroso

Entonces ya un poco más tranquilos, se sentaron los tres a conversar y poner al corriente a Kanae con respecto a la "relación" de Ren y Kyoko.

- Bueno al menos ya era hora que Tsuruga Ren te lo dijera – dijo ligeramente enfadada aun

- ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta Kotonami – san? – dijo sorprendido Yashiro

- Así es, ya tiene tiempo solo fue cuestión de atar algunos cabos – dijo ya más serena

- ¿Eh? Yo no me había dado cuenta de nada – dijo enfurruñada Kyoko

Así siguieron platicando hasta que de pronto por los parlantes del edificio se escucho algo que los dejo a los tres con un rostro de temor.

- _Srita. Mogami Kyoko sea tan amable de acudir a la oficina del Presidente Takarada… Srita. Mogami Kyoko sea tan amable de acudir a la oficina del Presidente Takarada…_

Yashiro y Kanae se le quedaron viendo a Kyoko quien se había levantado de su asiento, seguramente era con respecto a lo que sucedió esa mañana en la recepción, pues no solo habían sacado a Fuwa Sho de ahí sino que su actor estrella Tsuruga Ren también estaba implicado en eso.

- Si quieres te acompañamos Kyoko – chan – ofreció Yashiro

- No se preocupe Yashiro – san, yo iré sola – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Pues entonces suerte – dijo Kanae con una sonrisa

Así Kyoko se encamino hacia la oficina del Presidente Lory ya sabía que de por si el abrir la puerta de esa oficina era como abrir una caja de sorpresas, no sabias con que encontrarte aun así tomo valor y se preparo física y mentalmente para el regaño que le esperaba al cruzar esa puerta, trago saliva y entonces abrió la puerta…

¡TRACK! ¡TRACK! ¡TRACK!

- ¡FELICIDADES POR SU GRADUACION MOGAMI KYOKO – SAN! – gritaron un montón de personas enmascaradas al unisonó

- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo con los ojos en blanco Kyoko

De pronto todo se oscureció… y entonces una luz se encendió en el medio del salón donde de pronto apareció el Presidente Lory con micrófono en mano.

- ¡Felicidades Mogami – kun, miembro #1 de la Sección Love Me, quien al fin encontró el sentimiento de amor! – dijo emocionado – Mañana mismo como prometí se llevara a cabo tu debut… ¡por hoy celebremos!

Y todos aplaudieron, Kyoko esperaba un regaño no una fiesta, ella estaba ahí parada como estatua de la impresión mientras que el Presidente Takarada se acercaba a ella.

- Mogami – kun, sabía que lo lograrías, al verlos esta mañana es más que claro que el amor ahora fluye en ti – dijo feliz el Presidente

- ¿Pero como…? – dijo confundida - ¿no me va a regañar?

- ¡Claro que no! Y los vi por las cámaras de seguridad – dijo tranquilamente – no perdí ni un detalle y ahora veo que para ti hay alguien importante aun mas que la venganza – dijo satisfecho

Aunque aun estaba un tanto confundida sonrió sonrosada al escuchar esa frase "_veo que para ti hay alguien importante aun más que la venganza" _porque sabía que eso era verdad, pues ahora que tenía en claro lo que siente por Ren la venganza no tenía sentido y Sho ya no tenía ninguna relevancia en su vida. Lory no paso por alto esta reacción y sonrió gustoso. Se quedo un momento celebrando y de ahí partió a seguir con sus trabajos.

- Mogami – kun, antes de que te vayas, mañana te veo en mi oficina a las 8 am para lo pertinente a tu graduación y ya tengo convocada la rueda de prensa para tu debut – dijo el Presidente Lory

- Si presidente y Muchas Gracias por todo – sonrió Kyoko

* * *

Mientras tanto Yashiro estaba con Ren comentándole de la pequeña celebración que el Presidente le había hecho a Kyoko y lo de su graduación de la Seccion Love Me.

- Ren ¿no te da alegría por Kyoko – chan? – dijo Yashiro gustoso

- Si me alegra bastante – dijo satisfecho

- Aunque ahora que se graduó y hará su debut como actriz ¿me pregunto si su manager será hombre o mujer?

- No creo que eso haga diferencia Yashiro

- Es que no te vaya a salir competencia por ahí, ya ves que Kyoko – chan es un poco despistada – dijo Yashiro sin mas

Ren ante este comentario se quedo ligeramente paralizado por qué sabía que cuando Yashiro sacaba un comentario así, lo dejaba ya sea con duda, una batalla interior o se cumplía, tanto así que si ya hubiera dicho un número de lotería lo hubiera comprado y seguramente hubiese ganado.

- ¿Qué pasa Ren? – dijo inocentemente Yashiro

- Nada… - dijo un poco inquieto – mejor sigamos sino se nos hará tarde – adelantándose a su manager

- Si, aunque es una pena que por este último trabajo no puedas ver ya a Kyoko – chan por hoy – dijo decepcionado

- Si, es una pena… - dijo un poco cabizbajo

Al otro día, Kyoko llego a la entrada del increíble edificio de LME, directa hacia la recepción donde le avisaron que el Presidente ya la estaba esperando en su oficina, durante el trayecto encontró a Ren que estaba leyendo un libreto en el pasillo.

- Buenos días Ren ¿tienes otro papel? – pregunto curiosa

- ¡Ah!… Buenos días Kyoko, si así es – sonrió contento

- Pero… ¿puedes leerlo bien?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Es que esta al revés Ren – dijo extrañada

Ren se golpeo mentalmente al no haberse dado cuenta de eso, y de inmediato se escondió el libreto en su espalda, después de todo ya había memorizado ese libreto, pero la razón por la que estaba ahí a esa hora en ese lugar era el ver a Kyoko y si se podía, acompañarla a la oficina del Presidente por que después de todo Yashiro lo dejo con curiosidad con el comentario de ayer, ya que ahora que Kyoko había recuperado el sentimiento del amor y conociéndola como es, seguramente tendría que estar muy atento, no por ella sino por los demás.

- Bueno… y ¿A dónde vas? – intentando cambiar el tema

- ¡Ah, sí! Voy con el Presidente para ver lo de mi graduación – dijo sonriente

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - pregunto

- ¿No tienes que estudiar tu libreto? – dijo curiosa

- Ya lo memorice… solo repasaba – dijo algo nervioso

- Ya veo, ¿no te quito tiempo? – dijo un poco preocupada

- Para nada, además sirve que voy a aclarar el malentendido de ayer – dijo sonriente

- Ah… - dijo cabizbaja – pero tú no tienes nada que explicar, si quieres yo lo aclaro – dijo sincera

- No se me hace correcto, déjame acompañarte – dijo

- Mmm… bueno supongo que es mejor entre los dos – dijo convencida

Así ambos se encaminaron a la oficina del Presidente Lory, entonces ya en la entrada de la oficina ambos entraron. En cuanto abrieron la puerta se escucharon un montón de trompetas que anunciaban la entrada de ellos y entonces en traje de Rey medieval apareció el Presidente Lory dirigiéndose hacia ambos.

- ¡Bienvenida Mogami – kun!... ¿Qué haces aquí Ren? – dijo extrañado

- He venido para aclarar lo sucedido el día de ayer – dijo serio

- Ya le había dich… ah… entiendo… está bien quédate – dijo pícaramente el Presidente

Esta acción le dio a entender a Ren que era un libro abierto cuando de Kyoko se trataba, porque no le había tomado ni 5 minutos descifrar al Presidente a lo que realmente estaba ahí el.

- Bueno, Mogami – kun entonces pasemos a lo que te había dicho – dijo serio

- Si, dígame Presidente – dijo Kyoko

- Ahora que eres un nuevo talento, vas a trabajar aun mas arduamente así que necesitaras ayuda en esta nueva etapa, te otorgare a un manager, por favor pase Okazaki Yuri- san – anuncio el Presidente

Casi de inmediato como fue nombrada apareció una joven no muy alta de lentes, ojos verdes y cabello color chocolate ondulado, vestida un poco formal pero no rayando en nada ordinario, se veía muy bien y Ren suspiro aliviado al ver que se trataba de una mujer.

- Mucho gusto Mogami- san soy Okazaki Yuri, esperemos trabajemos arduamente juntas - haciendo una ligera reverencia y sonrió

- Sí, mucho gusto – respondiendo a la reverencia

- Si me permite, quisiera sugerir que alguien trabaje a mi lado para ayudarle a dar una mejor imagen a Mogami - san – dijo Yuri dirigiéndose al Presidente

- Me parece muy bien Yuri – san – dijo satisfecho Lory

- Por favor pasa Nii –san, el es Okazaki Tsubaki estilista, diseñador de moda e imagen y mi hermano pero no por serlo menos talentoso

Se pudieron escuchar de pronto como sus pasos retumbaban en la habitación y entonces Ren volteo con un rostro tranquilo pero al verlo la inquietud le tomo un poco, era un joven un poco más bajo que el, piel blanca, cabello café oscuro, ojos azules, vestido de manera casual pero un tanto elegante… de alguna manera él destacaba, entonces lo vio dirigirse directamente hacia Kyoko.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Tsubaki, espero trabajemos bien juntos Kyoko – chan – dijo sonriendo Tsubaki – aunque veo que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer contigo ¿te parece si nos apresuramos? – dijo guiándola a la salida

- S..si… - dijo dudosa Kyoko

A lo cual solo se limito a ver a Ren ahí parado mientras le sonreía cuando era llevada por Tsubaki y Yuri, Ren ante esto tuvo un mal presentimiento… que era doloroso…

- Y bien Ren ¿satisfecho? – dijo el Presidente

- ¿a qué se refiere? – pregunto directo

- Bueno, debes entender que Mogami – kun pronto será una actriz, que pronto también tendrá admiradores y su trabajo también le exige en cierto tipo de papeles cierto tipo de escenas, trata de no ser _celoso _o podrías perderla por eso – dijo sentándose en su sillón

- Entiendo – dijo cabizbajo

- A veces eres muy egoísta Ren – dijo Lory encendiendo su cigarro

- ¿Por qué? – volteo sorprendido

- Tú también eres actor aparte de que tienes experiencia previa con diferentes mujeres, no tendrías por qué tener esa reacción, sabes que ella quiere ser mejor en este medio, trata de seguir a Mogami – kun a su paso ella es una chica inocente en un mundo un tanto cruel… - dijo soltando el humo de su cigarro – recuerda que es tu amuleto…

Ren entendía el punto del Presidente Lory aun así, siendo Kyoko la primera mujer que amaba, también para el todo era nuevo y le dolía en cierto punto, pero él se esforzaría para apoyarla y que ella también este a su lado.

…

…

…

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde que Kyoko había salido con Tsubaki y Yuri, Ren se había quedado charlando con el Presidente sobre otras cosas diferentes al tema de Kyoko, hasta que de pronto llamaron a la puerta y entro la manager de Kyoko, Yuri.

- Lamento la espera, es que mi hermano se ha proyectado bastante con Mogami – san – dijo

- Bueno no importa, la imagen de un actor o actriz es fundamental para su carrera – dijo seguro Lory

- Tiene razón, bueno pase Mogami – san – dijo Yuki

Entonces la puerta se abrió un poco más y ante ellos apareció una Kyoko totalmente cambiada al lado de Tsubaki quien la acompañaba, Kyoko iba vestida con una blusa blanca un poco holgada con estampados en negro y rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado negro entubado y unos zapatillas altas rojas; en maquillaje llevaba los labios pintados de rojo y los ojos con sombra negra que no la hacía lucir para nada cargada de maquillaje de hecho resaltaba aun más el color ámbar de sus ojos y en cuanto el cabello le habían devuelto su tono negro oscuro lo cual hacia que su piel se viese aun mas blanca; en cuanto al peinado le pusieron extensiones lo cual hacia que su cabello estuviera más largo y lo llevaba en una cola media alta y el fleco largo peinado de lado; el cambio había sido total, la hacía ver hermosa. Tanto el Presidente como Ren se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, no sabían si realmente se trataba de Kyoko, el primero en reaccionar fue el Presidente Lory.

- ¡Te ves increíble Kyoko, has hecho un gran trabajo Tsubaki – kun!

- Gracias – dijeron ambos al unisonó

- Ahora entiendo tu apodo – dijo complacido el presidente

- ¿Apodo? – dijo curiosa Kyoko

- Así es Kyoko – chan, en el medio de los estilistas soy conocido como "El Demonio" – dijo sonriendo – porque les cambio la vida en cuanto caen en mis manos

- Yo también le digo así – dijo burlonamente Yuki

- Porque eres una grosera hermana – dijo jugando Tsubaki

Estaban platicando el Presidente, Tsubaki y Yuki cuando Kyoko aprovecho y fue con Ren a platicar un momento, después de todo el no le había dado su opinión aun.

- Y… ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto curiosa

- Te ves hermosa Kyoko, aun mas de lo que eres – dijo un tanto apenado Ren

- Gra.. gracias – dijo apenada Kyoko

Así continuaron un momento más platicando Ren y Kyoko, hasta que Tsubaki se acerco a ellos.

- Espero no crearle problemas a futuro Tsuruga – san con los admiradores que le surgirán a Kyoko – chan, después de todo es muy hermosa – dijo sonriendo Tsubaki – espero tampoco me tome a mal mis comentarios, es mi trabajo que las mujeres luzcan hermosas, mas las enamoradas como Kyoko que lo está de usted – dijo tranquilo

Este comentario de alguna manera tranquilizaba a Ren después de todo Tsubaki era un estilista y diseñador ese era su trabajo y que el seria de suma ayuda para la carrera de Kyoko.

- No te preocupes Okazaki – san – dijo sonriendo Ren

- Bien en 30 minutos más, anunciare al nuevo talento de LME que aunque ya ha estado trabajando, te presentare como nuevo talento públicamente Mogami – kun – interrumpió Lory

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro punto, más específicamente en la Agencia Akatoki estaba un Fuwa Sho furioso y con una sonrisa horrible en su rostro, una sonrisa que indica que algo malvado se estaba ingeniando en su mente.

_Jamás Kyoko, jamás dejare que seas de nadie que no sea yo… y si con un beso no entiendes que eres mía tal vez necesito ser más claro con otras acciones…_

Entonces tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping, hasta que un canal apareció un anuncio que llamo su atención.

- _En tan solo 20 minutos empezara la rueda de prensa que el Presidente de la gran Lory's Majestic Entertainment, Takarada Lory anunciara a su nuevo talento la Srita. Kyouko quien aunque ha tenido algunos trabajos en la empresa de entretenimiento por fin será reconocida como talento de esta magnifica empresa. _

Ante esto Shotaro soltó una sonrisa que daba a entender que esta era su oportunidad.

_Vaya, vaya quien diría que mi oportunidad llegaría antes Kyoko…_

…

…

…

¿Qué piensa hacer Sho? ¿Sera "El Demonio" un problema a futuro? ¿Ren será capaz de controlarse por Kyoko?

* * *

Bien! Como dije al principio este cap fue un poco más largo pero era necesario -w-

Se preguntaran ¿de dónde salió Tsubaki? Bueno aunque no lo crean existe y así con esa descripción física y todo ._. es un amigo al que quiero montones y que lee este fic y se leyó todo el manga hasta estar al corriente (te adoro Isaac! xD)

Y Yuri bueno… aunque físicamente no es así, supongo que es similar a mí en cuanto trabajo se refiere ya más adelante verán que si xD soy yo encubierta :P ok no! xD

Ahora si pasemos a la seciooooonn…!

_Response time reviews!_

Kotoko-98: me alegra como siempre que te haya gustado el cap y si como siempre Yashiro se gana sus galletas cuando aparece xD yo también lo adoro es un encanto x3 mmm… sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo y creo que será una sorpresa para ti :D y jodido Sho claro que pretende algo y aun no me dice el desgraciado! ¬¬* (no te voy a decir nada rara! ¬¬!) ves? Asi esta tiene rato D: y bueno si he trabajado montones TwT pero aun asi cumplo :D y me alegro que te haya gustado el one shot tenia la idea rondándome y bueno asi salió, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto :D

Brigitgrian: yo también me quede en shock por el cap 194 D: jajaja! Me encanto eso de que me pondrás un altar si hago sufrir a Sho xD pero no es necesario hacerlo sufrir es mi placer personal xD y opino lo mismo que tu de él aunque tienes razón ya está empezando a justificar su existencia ¬¬ y si planeo continuar el one – shot, mas bien hacerlo un fic hecho y derecho se va a llamar Muerdeme o Amame! Espero pronto respirar un poco mas de mi trabajo y empezar el primer cap pues ya tengo la idea :D gracias por tu review! Nos leemos pronto :D

Sakura1023: hola! La parte de Yashiro salió asi, mas bien se escribia sola y también me encanto xD y si ya ves esa Kyoko se hace la difícil ¬3¬ espero no le salga el tiro por la culata ._. bueno y esa frase me la invente yo ._. supongo que me refiero a que hay ciertas cosas que no puedes dejar para después solo por excusas o situaciones que se pueden esclarecer en cuanto ya lo estas haciendo (por ej. Si Kyoko hubiera aceptado a Ren sin peros) es mas bien como el que no arriesga no gana :) por que pueden surgir situaciones que lo empeoren y no tomaste la oportunidad -w- ya me ha pasado D: y bueno ya aquí esta el cap espero te guste :D y gracias por tu review :)

Kariramos: Hola! Me da gusto ver que andas por aquí :D y me alegra que te haya gustado el one shot tenia rato rondándome la idea y no me dejaba en paz, veras cuando escribo las palabras salen solas y cuando veo tadaaa! El fic o one shot :) y generalmente aviso aquí cuando tengo en mente un one shot o algo mas :D nos leemos pronto e igualmente un beso enorme y una abrazo! /o/

Kyoko – chan: Gracias por tu apoyo y animos, aquí seguire adelante con este fic y futuros one shot y tienes razón seria genial que Kyoko aceptara a Kuon/Ren pero eso solo Nakamura – sensei nos lo dejara ver a futuro :D gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto :D

Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy creo e.e cuídense las adoro! :D

Ya saben cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, queja, sugerencia, tomatazos, Rens, Reinos, Ogatas y demás déjenmelo en un hermoso review :D (Yashiro es de Kotoko-98 xD :ok: xD)

Nos leemos pronto! :D

- Vamonos Tsubaki-kun pero tu silbas y yo tarareo -w-

- cual canción Sati-chan? :)

- mmm… el opening de inuxboku :D

- esta bien :)

*se van tarareando y silbando*


	10. Bloque 2 - Abertura Inesperada

Hola! Aqui Satine reportandose again como cada domingo! o/

ya vieron el cap 195? yo si y mori, lo juro que mori! Dx

Nakamura - sensei esta haciendo la tarea decuadamente xD

bueno ya basta y pasemos al cap! :D

Pero antes la sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! no me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei que se ha ganado unas galletas con el 195 de Skip Beat! :D

Comenzamos!

* * *

Kyoko iba al lado de Ren quien le sostenía la mano pues estaba muy nerviosa, se estaban encaminando hacia la entrada del set, solo esperaban el llamado para que Kyoko entrara a la rueda de prensa, Tsubaki y Yuri iban un poco mas detrás y el Presidente ya había pasado para hacer la entrada previa a la entrevista al nuevo talento de LME.

- Kyouko – sama entre ya al set, por favor – dijo alguien del staff

Kyoko ante esto solo pudo apretar un poco más la mano de Ren y le dedico una mirada un tanto temerosa… estaba nerviosa, siempre había pensado en su debut y todo esto que estaba sucediendo en ese momento y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible y no decepcionarse ella ni a los demás que la apoyaron.

- No te preocupes Kyoko, se que lo harás perfecto – dijo sonriéndole Ren

- Gracias… - dijo feliz Kyoko

Entonces esto la impulso a entrar al set, en cuanto puso un pie ahí los flashes de las cámaras la cegaban un poco pero logro llegar a su asiento a un lado del entrevistador y el Presidente Takarada sin ningún problema, inhalo y exhalo hondo… ahora empezaba.

- Y aquí está el nuevo talento de LME la Srita. Kyouko díganos ¿Cómo se siente en estos momentos al ser presentada públicamente?

- Para ser sincera, me siento un tanto nerviosa… pero al mismo tiempo me siento increíblemente feliz – dijo sonriendo Kyoko

- ¿Usted ya había trabajado en varios proyectos no es así?

- Así es, en el comercial de Kyurara, en el PV del cantante Fuwa Sho como uno de los ángeles, como Hongo Mio en Dark Moon y varios más – dijo segura

- Vaya al parecer lo que más impacta de sus trabajos es que usted haya sido quien interpreto a Hongo Mio, para ser sincero me ponía los pelos de punta, un trabajo muy profesional como actriz debo decir… - dijo el entrevistador

- La Srita. Kyouko desde el principio ha demostrado tener grandes dotes en la interpretación y actuación de diferentes roles, por ello está aquí ahora, ha sabido ganárselo – dijo el Presidente

- Bien ahora algunas preguntas de parte de los reporteros aquí presentes…

- Srita. Kyouko ¿es verdad que usted es amiga cercana del actor Tsuruga Ren?

- Así es, él desde que llegue a LME me ha apoyado en varias situaciones ha sido alguien que me ha dado más visión, también más coraje y conocimientos por parte de su gran experiencia como actor, sin él no sé si estaría aquí… quiero aprovechar para darle las gracias por todo – dijo sonriente

- Kyouko – sama ¿es verdad que tiene una relación con el cantante Fuwa Sho?

- Bueno, yo diría…

Entonces fue interrumpida por el sonido de un micrófono al cual golpeaban para ver si estaba encendido, todos los que estaban ahí dirigieron su mirada a donde provenía ese sonido, Kyoko cuando lo vio se sorprendió… ahí estaba Shotaro con una sonrisa total en su rostro con el micrófono en la mano, todos los reporteros empezaron a tomar fotos desesperadamente de él…

- Si me permiten continuar, diría que la Srita. Kyouko y yo tenemos una relación muy intima – dijo sonriendo

- Fuwa – sama ¿está saliendo con la Srita. Kyouko?

- Asi…

Entonces fue interrumpido de golpe, por la voz grave del actor #1 de LME, Tsuruga Ren.

- Buenas tardes, agradezco antes que nada su presencia aquí y ser testigos del inicio de la carrera de mi compañera la Srita. Kyouko – dijo dando la más brillante de sus sonrisas

Entonces todos los reporteros ignoraron a Fuwa y se dirigieron a tomar fotos a Ren quien tomaba asiento junto a Kyoko.

- Tsuruga – sama ¿Por qué esta aquí? – pregunto un reportero

- He venido a… - entonces fue interrumpido Ren

- Interrumpir el que yo diga que Kyouko y yo somos pareja, la verdad no lo acepta por que siempre ha estado tras de ella, de hecho el elenco de Dark Moon pueden confirmar mi presencia el Día de San Valentín

Entonces todos los reporteros se dirigieron totalmente hacia Fuwa quien con una sonrisa y mirada tierna fingida ahora actuaba como una víctima dejando en mal a Ren quien se quedo con las palabras en la boca y la ira lo carcomía, se sentía impotente, frustrado, herido y muchas ideas se le venían a la cabeza, el Presidente no tenia como calmar la conmoción de los reporteros, entonces se escucho tranquila y serena la voz de Kyoko.

- Lamento interrumpirlos al estar llevando a cabo su admirable profesión ya que soy consciente que todos los que formamos parte de la industria del entretenimiento no seriamos nada sin ustedes – dijo serena

Fuwa estaba sorprendido al verla ahí sentada tan tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro, los reporteros se habían dirigido nuevamente hacia ella, después de todo querían saber la respuesta de ella a lo que estaba diciendo Fuwa.

- La relación que tenemos el cantante Fuwa Sho y yo es simplemente de amigos desde la infancia de hecho lo acompañe a esta increíble lugar para poder llevar a cabo su sueño – continuo

Shotaro estaba deformando su expresión a una mueca de horror ¿sería que Kyoko diría todo lo que dijo, lo que paso? Definitivamente si ella decía eso sería el fin de su carrera ¿acaso ella pensaba vengarse de esa manera de él? Claro… tenía sentido, entonces trago saliva, le devolvía la jugada y con creces… por fin se vengaría por todo lo que hizo. Se limito a verla ahí hablando.

- Pero debido a varias circunstancias que sucedieron nos separamos y yo decidí empezar mi carrera como actriz, aunque debo decir que no fue nada sencillo el Presidente Takarada me ha enseñado que esta no es una labor sencilla y que requerimos del amor para así poderlo transmitir al público y Tsuruga Ren me guio por el camino correcto cuando parecía que me desviaba y le agradezco a mi amigo de infancia Fuwa Sho por darme la oportunidad de acompañarle y así seguir con este mi sueño, Gracias – dijo sonriendo

Los reporteros no dejaban de grabar y tomar fotografías de Kyoko con Ren y el Presidente al parecer el ambiente se había cambiado totalmente a uno muy ameno y la entrevista continuo; Fuwa se dio cuenta que si se atrevía decir algo se la podía devolver casi de inmediato, sus palabras se las llevo el viento y entonces sintió la impotencia, el rencor y los celos al verla ahí al lado de Tsuruga de lo mas sonriente y feliz, celebrando su debut cuya razón ya no era el… así que simplemente decidió irse de ahí sin más, sin ser notado.

Fuwa se dirigía a la salida solo como un perro y con el rabo entre las patas, hasta que lo vio, a un muchacho recargado en el marco de la salida y entonces este se puso frente a él.

- ¿Fuwa, cierto?

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? – escupió furioso

- Mira muchachito, seré directo las estrellitas como tu ni me van ni me vienen, pero te diré algo… vuelve a hacer algo imprudente contra Kyoko – chan y te aseguro que toda tu integridad se irá por el retrete ¿entendido?

- ¡¿y tú que eres de ella, estúpido?! ¡¿Qué te crees para amenazarme a mí?!

- No me creo nada, solo te diré que Kyoko – chan no está sola hay muchos que la apoyamos… y bueno… diría que soy su demonio personal… - dijo sonriendo

A Fuwa se le había ido toda la sangre al suelo ante la mirada y la sonrisa de ese muchacho ¿Quién era? Lo había dejado paralizado con tal solo esa acción, como si su mirada le hubiera drenado la sangre y esa sonrisa le daba a entender que le encantaba torturar gente, entonces lo vio acercarse a él pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y entonces lo sintió el puño de ese muchacho en la boca de su estomago pudo sentir como todo su aire le faltaba pues todo se lo había sacado de un solo golpe y el solo había pasado de lado sonriendo como si verlo ahí tirado de rodillas en el suelo fuera el espectáculo más grande que haya visto.

- Eso es solo una muestra chico Fuwa… cuida tus acciones

Y se fue de lo más tranquilo dejándolo a él y a su orgullo tirados en el suelo… pero con la poca energía que le quedaba se atrevió a decir algo, más bien susurrar algo.

- Jamás… jamás… dejare que nadie me quite algo que es mío… y Kyoko es mía… siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será… - susurro

Mientras tanto al final del pasillo, sobre la pared estaba recargada Yuri con un semblante serio esperando inquieta, hasta que escucho sus pasos y lo vio pasar frente a ella.

- Tsubaki… - dijo seria

- ¿Sí? dime Yuri… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Espero no hayas hecho nada imprudente…

- ¡Para nada Yuri! – dijo nervioso – solo le mostraba la salida al joven Fuwa – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno… - suspiro – eso espero al menos – dijo dándose por vencida

- Descuida Yuri – nee – dijo sonriente

- Bueno, vamos casi termina la entrevista de Mogami – san – dijo adelantándose

La entrevista había finalizado tranquilamente considerando como había iniciado, el Presidente Lory agradecidamente pidió que la entrevista se editara y que no fuera transmitida en vivo en caso de cualquier percance, como sucedió.

Ya había pasado la tarde de ese día y estaba empezando a oscurecerse, Shotaro se encontraba tirado en su sofá viendo su interesantísimo techo por millonésima vez recordando lo sucedido esa tarde Kyoko, Tsuruga, los reporteros, el sujeto estúpido y la cereza del pastel de ese día, era doloroso, terriblemente doloroso ni siquiera se dio cuenta como llego ni como entro y como de pronto estaba despotricando a través de los medios valiéndole un pepino su fama, era como si una fuerza superior lo hubiese empujado ahí y hacer esas cosas; él en sus cinco sentidos jamás hubiera hecho eso, pero cuando se trataba de Kyoko simplemente actuaba y no se molestaba en cuadrar acción con cabeza.

_Ding, Dong_

Sonido del infierno que se atrevía a sacarlo de sus pensamientos; con las mismas ganas y entusiasmo con las que uno hace sus obligaciones o se levanta temprano los lunes se paro del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, apenas la abrió una furiosa Shoko entro sin siquiera ser invitada a pasar.

- ¡Qué demonios estabas pensando Sho! – exclamo ella

- ¿De qué me hablas? – dijo desganado

- ¡¿De qué hablo, que de que hablo?! ¡El Presidente Takarada Lory se comunico a la Agencia diciendo que tú fuiste a interrumpir la entrevista a su nuevo talento incluso se dio el gusto de enviarnos tu increíble aparición en video para corroborar! – dijo furiosa - ¿pensaste en algún momento en tu carrera?

- Sinceramente no, solo lo hice… y la verdad no sé porque – dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá desganado

- ¿Cómo que no sabes Sho? – dijo preocupada

- Así es… solo estaba ahí y ya – dijo mirando un punto del suelo

- Sho… ¿si sabes que estás enamorado de Kyoko – chan verdad? – dijo Shoko sin mas

- ¿Yo enamorado de esa mujer plana y sin ningún atractivo? Ja! No me hagas reír Shoko ella es más bien como un objeto para mí, es algo mío

- Muy bien Sho, ya estas grandecito y debes saber cuando estas enamorado y no lo aceptas, di que es eso, no me salgas con esas ideas egoístas

A Sho le dolia decir que era eso… que si que estaba enamorado de ella, que la perdió por estúpido, que no se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él hasta que la perdió y que la amaba hasta que la vio colgada del brazo de Tsuruga, que le ardía la bilis de pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que ya no es nada para ella y que él pensaba siempre en ella.

- Shoko déjame solo ¿quieres? – dijo sin mostrar su rostro

- Está bien Sho… pero si vas a hacer algo procura que sea lo correcto – dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí.

Entonces esa última frase le cayó como una revelación… Kyoko se alejaba de él como si fuera una peste porque nunca se comporto con ella bien, es mas siempre la trataba mal, bueno bastante mal… tal vez debía hacer lo que comúnmente se hace cuando te enamoras y todas esas cosas cursis que le encantaban…

_¡Achuu!_

- ¿estás bien Kyoko? – pregunto Ren preocupado

- Si descuida, tal vez alguien se acordó de mi, ya sabes lo que dicen de eso – dijo sonriendo – ammm… Ren ¿tienes tiempo? – dijo apenada

- Claro Yashiro se encargo de dejarme la tarde libre de hoy ¿Por qué? – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, es que quería saber si podríamos ir a…

- ¡REEEEEEEEEN!

Y de pronto fue interrumpida por ese grito y lo que vio la dejo helada ahí estaba una chica muy bonita encima de Ren a quien se le había abalanzado de lo más contenta sin ninguna pena mientras Ren bueno, apenas reaccionaba, pensó que le diría algo pero el solo se quedo ahí ¿eso es normal?

- Ren me dijiste que un día íbamos a comer juntos y apenas te veo – dijo haciendo un mohín

- Momo – san he estado ocupado con trabajo – dijo pacientemente Ren

- ¡Mentiroso! De seguro ibas a salir con ella ahora – dijo enfurruñada – siempre es lo mismo contigo

- No es asi… - entonces lo interrumpió

- Mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Momo a Kyoko

- Mogami Kyoko, encantada – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia

- ¡Increíble, cuanta educación! – dijo admirada – ¡A sí! mi nombre es Momotsuki Momo – dijo sonriendo – sabes deberías tener cuidado con Ren es todo un Casanova de seguro por eso no tiene novia, de seguro que si la tiene sufrirá horrores la pobre – dijo sincera

- Momo - san no deberías hablar así de m… - entonces lo interrumpieron

- Si lo sé es todo un playboy – lanzándole una mirada molesta a Ren – así que si me disculpan me retiro

Ren ni siquiera había podido reaccionar, cuando Kyoko se había retirado a toda prisa de ahí, era increíble la velocidad que tenía caminando y con tacones, hace un momento estaba todo muy bien y tranquilo pero no, tenía que aparecer alguien e interrumpir lo que le iba a decir Kyoko.

- Momo – san, debo irme – dijo viendo hacia la dirección que Kyoko tomo

- Claro Playboy – san – dijo sonriendo

Mientras tanto Kyoko iba molesta caminando a paso súper rápido por los pasillos de LME, hasta que un grito la detuvo en seco.

- ¡Kyoko – chan! ¿Qué manera de caminar es esa para una dama? – dijo Tsubaki con los brazos cruzados

- Okazaki – san… amm… lo siento no me fijaba – dijo acercándose a él cabizbaja

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – dijo Tsubaki preocupado al verla así

- ¡No! Claro que no, para nada – dijo nerviosa

- Claro que te pasa y que te apuesto mi carrera que empieza con "R" y termina con "en" ¿cierto? – dijo directo

- ¿Tan transparente soy? – dijo triste

- No solo tan enamorada estas – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza sonriéndole – y dime Tsubaki sería raro al estar con Yuri que nos llamaras igual ¿está bien?

- Si… - dijo insegura

- Bueno, pues te invito a tomar un café ¿te parece? – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – wow, no me había dado cuenta del color de tus ojos – dijo impresionada

- ¿Azul? Kyoko – chan es uno de los colores primarios no te lo enseñaron en la escuela – dijo burlón

- ¡No, eso no! Solo que son muy bonitos… como mágicos, solo te faltaría ser rubio y serias como un príncipe – dijo maravillada

- Jajajaja Kyoko – chan no deberías decirle eso a una persona te lo podría tomar a mal – dijo riendo – mejor vamos

Ren había visto esa escena y escuchado un poco, se sentía mal al ver eso, pero era una atmosfera impenetrable entre ellos dos y eso que se habían conocido el día de ayer apenas ¿Cómo era posible eso? Si cuando él estaba con ella parecía que todo mundo podría interrumpir tan fácilmente.

- _Y pensar que esos son el color de mis ojos y de cabello natural…_

Pensó suspirando por lo bajo, entonces lo recordó, recordó a la pequeña Kyoko que hablaba contenta de que algún día su "príncipe Sho – chan" y ella algún día se casarían y serian felices, ahora ella le decía a Okazaki que poquito le faltaba para ser un príncipe también… claro todos menos él… ahora que lo pensaba solo le dijo Príncipe cuando era niño y eso por verse diferente y eso, Príncipe de las Hadas pero era como el titulo de alguien que jamás seria reconocido por ella jamás más que solo como eso.

- _¡No, concéntrate! Ella me dijo que me quería y dije que así sea en contra de la voluntad de Dios… yo quiero estar junto a Kyoko._

Habiendo dicho esto, se encamino a seguir a Kyoko y a Okazaki.

- _Genial, ahora soy Tsuruga Ren actor y acosador de primera línea_

Mientras tanto, en un pequeño café cerca de LME habían tomado asiento Tsubaki y Kyoko, quienes se habían puesto a platicar como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¡Vaya con Tsuruga Ren! ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo jugando

- Si y lo peor es que Momo – san es una linda persona – dijo haciendo un mohín

- Pero Kyoko ¿te has creído que por que sus sentimientos son mutuos nadie se va a interponer? Es lógico, Tsuruga Ren es el hombre más codiciado de Japón y tu Kyouko el nuevo y prometedor talento de LME, yo te aconsejaría que lo quieras mucho para que así nadie intente interponerse, es como si tu amor fuera una barrera mágica – dijo sonriéndole

- ¡Tienes razón Tsubaki! – dijo entusiasmada – a todo esto ¿hay alguien que te guste Tsubaki? – pregunto curiosa

En cuanto Kyoko le pregunto Tsubaki solo agacho la cabeza y un aura triste y sombría se apodero de él, parecía que le dolía bastante pensar o recordar eso.

- No… la verdad no, para una persona como yo es imposible amar – dijo con un deje de tristeza

- ¿Por qué? – dijo preocupada

- Hace tiempo quis… bueno la verdad tu sabes que mi trabajo demanda trabajar rodeado de mujeres hermosas y hacerlas ver aun más hermosas ¿tú crees que exista alguien tan fuerte para tolerar que la persona que quiere se la viva rodeado de mujeres? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – sería terrible ¿no crees?

- Pero yo creo que si amas realmente a alguien y el te ama a ti, son capaces de superar cualquier obstáculo, de estar juntos a pesar de las circunstancias y que te amara a ti y todo el mundo que te rodea porque es parte de ti y por serlo también lo amaría – dijo sonriendo

Tsubaki estaba sorprendido, las palabras de Kyoko eran muy sinceras y el verla así perdida en un punto mientras reflexionaba aquello que decía con las mejillas sonrosadas era algo que bueno, no serias hombre si no la veías encantadoramente linda y se empezó a sentir a nervioso, logro tapar la mitad de su rostro con su mano para que evitara ver que se estaba sonrojando y decidió cambiar el tema.

- Y… ¿esta bueno el café no? – dijo sonriendo nervioso

Y ahí estaba Tsuruga Ren frente al vidrio de esa cafetería con un rostro totalmente estupefacto al ver las expresiones de Tsubaki de lejos, no era posible… no lo era ¿era posible que esa expresión significara, lo que creía que significaba?

En esta enorme y pequeña ciudad, hay una chica que empezó a mover un gran engrane, el engrane del destino de tres hombres, pero solo puede escoger a un camino ¿Qué camino elegiras Kyoko?

* * *

Ta daaaa! El cap de hoy! :D

Espero les haya gustado ah! y como lo prometido es deuda tambien subire otro fic el dia de hoy basado en el one shot que hice Muerdeme! Espero les guste por que es lo mismo Ren y Kyoko pero diferente y aun no se como no me hare bolas pero me esforzare :D ah! y hoy si me da tiempo subire el sig cap de este fic :) debo hacer una presentacion de trabajo y vere que onda con mi tiempo D: como veran soy una trabajadora excesiva trabajo de lunes a sabado y soy asistente de mis jefes asi que imaginense soy como un Tomoe Fem que todo lo quiere perfecto y presentable xD ademas de que me encargo de la organizacion y diseño de todo en mi trabajo incluso de vestuario y maquillaje para los eventos D: (quiero dedicarme al diseño de modas e imagen :3) ademas de que soy modelo de fotografia de mi amigo Isaac (del que comente el cap pasado) que es diseñador de moda e imagen... viendolo escrito pienso que es mucho e.e

Eeeen fin! ahora si pasemos a la seccion!

_Response time reviews!_

__Kotoko-98: Si ya tenia ganas de meterle mano a Kyoko con su apariencia y si Yuri esta ahi para Yashiro le atinaste pero sera despues de una serie de eventos que planeo (lemon? :D) shhh... es secreto xD y bueno y lo de Sho parece que ahora si va por todas con Kyoko D:! me tiene intrigada Dx (es tu fic!) lo se! pero nunca se sabe que giro tomara esto :) y como siempre gracias por tu review! :D

Mayloren: pues ya no esperes mas, ya qui esta aunque te aseguro que ya lo habras leido cuando estes leyendo esto xD gracias por tu review! :D

Sakura1023: Como siempre digo me alegra que te guste! :D y bueno Sho... ya sabes esta en el planeta Bakalandia y ya ves lo que hizo pufff todo por amor! xD y Tsubaki... oh por dios! el preludio del amor o simple ternura? aun no lo se! xD y ese Ren todo un playboy jum! debe ponerse las pilas o sino un Sho o Tsubaki salvajes se la quitaran D: ok no! xD y gracias por tu review! :D

Brigitgrian: ammm Ron? (Harry Potter?) juro que me quede asi cuando lei tu review xD soy tan tonta a veces ._. supongo que te refieres a Ren que casi no ha participado si lo se con tu review me cayo el 20 :) ah! y ya hoy subo tambien el fic de Muerdeme o Amame! :D espero te guste :3 (wiii! Ren Dracula para rato x3) y gracias por tu review espero te guste el cap :D

KariJB: Holaaaa! *se le lanza para abrazarla* cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti D: y como siempre tu telepatia es buenisima xD lo digo por lo de Sho :) jajaja! y tus comentarios no me aburren para nada! :D y si Tsubaki le pondra un poco mas de salsa a este asunto (ñom! salsa... :P) por que aun no se que onda con sus sentimientos D: bueno gracias por tu review! :D

Bueno eso es todo por ahora! :D

Nos leemos pronto! o/

*se va tarareando*


	11. Bloque 2 - Abertura Diferente

__Hola aqui Satine reportandose nuevamente! o/

Bueno y aqui esta el cap de hoy diran por que hasta apenas? Bueno las repuesta es simple: Gato en mi teclado

Veran, estaba yo muy feliz cenando y escribiendo hasta que gato salvaje aparece pone rostro de inociencia y me apago la maquina, casi me da un infarto! en serio! D:

Logre salvar la mayoria de este pero le faltaba y desaparecio el otro fic y bueno ahi me ven toda apurada xD y mi gato... durmiendo en este momento ¬¬

Bueno ya basta de tanto rollo y pasemos al fic :D

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! no me pertence es obra de Nakamura - sensei que esta haciendo que Satine emprenda un viaje a la riviera maya para que el fin del mundo sea hasta que se termine su genial manga xD

Comenzamos!

* * *

_¿Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de hundimiento cuando te das cuenta de algo?_

_Yo si… la he sentido tantas veces, pero siempre tiene ese mismo efecto en mi no importa cuántas veces me pase._

_¿Estará bien luchar por lo que quiero? _

…

…

…

_Si, no importa que, yo luchare._

Y ahí estaba Ren frente al vidrio de esa pequeña cafetería hasta que vio como Okazaki volteo y lo miro, pudo ver que le decía algo a Kyoko y se levantaba de su lugar despidiéndose de ella, entonces lo vio dirigirse a la entrada del lugar y salió dirigiéndose donde él estaba.

- Debería aclarar las cosas con Kyoko - chan y comportarse Tsuruga – san – dijo serio

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque si la quiere y lo quiere, lo correcto sería modificar su comportamiento ¿o no es importante Kyoko – chan para usted? – dijo viendo el vidrio de la cafetería

- A lo que me refiero ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – dijo aun más serio

- La verdad no lo sé, supongo que me recuerda mucho a alguien y no me gustaría ver algo como eso otra vez – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – Nos vemos Tsuruga – san

Y de esa manera Tsubaki se fue sin decir más ni explicar mas, en la cabeza de Ren solo rondaba la acción de Okazaki con Kyoko en ese momento, era una imagen muy difícil de sacar, entonces suspiro pesado y decidió entrar, en cuanto la vio sintió algo muy pesado y doloroso, después de todo no quería estar mal con ella y eso que paso pudo haber sido lo contrario ¿cómo habría reaccionado si alguien se le acercara así a ella? Entonces tomo asiento en su mesa quedando frente a ella.

- Disculpa Kyoko yo… - empezó a decir

- Descuida entiendo totalmente, después de todo trabajamos en el mismo medio – dijo sonriendo – seria infantil sentirme mal por ese tipo de situaciones

- Pero te quiero explicar… - dijo con mirada suplicante

- Bueno… supongo que si quieres está bien Ren – dijo algo preocupada por las acciones que tenia Ren en ese momento

- Momo – san aunque no lo creas tiene 14 años y por su apariencia muchos se sienten intimidados pero como yo me llevo bien con ella desde que trabajamos juntos en un drama soy básicamente como su único amigo hombre pero obviamente por su edad a veces se comporta de manera infantil.

- ¡wow, que increíble! ¡Pero si parece de mi edad tal vez hasta más! – dijo totalmente sorprendida – pero ya te dije que está bien, no hay problema Ren…

- Es que no quiero que estemos mal, después de todo nos estamos tratando mas y no quisiera que por detalles así, te perdiera… - dijo cabizbajo

- Descuida Ren, tu nunca me perderás… yo quiero estar contigo – dijo sonrojada

A partir de ese momento las cosas se arreglaron entre ellos y continuaron en el café entre pláticas y sonrisas nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en LME iba una Yuri un tanto ocupada checando nuevas ofertas de trabajo para Kyoko mientras caminaba hasta que lo sintió, esa sensación de animal que come hierba siendo acechado pero entonces lo vio y ya era demasiado tarde.

- _Algo brillante se está acercando hacia mí a una velocidad sorprendente – _pensó con la mirada vacía

Y entonces lo vio a su hermano corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y un rostro de felicidad inminente y lo siguiente que sintió fue el empuje de su abrazo contra su cuerpo como cuando dos costales de arena choca uno contra el otro, solo logro sacar un quejido sordo debido a la presión.

- ¡Yuri – nee! – dijo entusiasmado

- ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? – dijo un poco molesta

- Nada… solo me siento raro y ya… - dijo cambiando totalmente su tono de voz a uno triste

- Tsubaki ¿Qué paso? – dijo ahora preocupada Yuri

- Creo que tuve un deja vú y eso es todo – dijo cabizbajo

- Tsubaki no te tortures así, ya olvídalo – dijo conciliadora Yuri

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo con pocas ganas – si sigo así nunca te conseguirás un novio decente Yuri – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿Sabes Tsubaki? tu bipolaridad a veces me asusta – dijo seria

- Para nada, es que tengo una hermana muy linda – dijo sonriendo

Así estuvieron un momento platicando sobre detalles ahora de trabajo lo cual era Kyoko detalles en las propuestas y cuales serian factibles para ella y el por qué, hasta que de pronto una voz masculina los interrumpió y se trataba ni más ni menos que el manager de Tsuruga Ren.

- Disculpen de casualidad ¿no han visto a mi cliente? – pregunto Yashiro

- La verdad no, deberías estar atento de donde va o que hace ese es nuestro trabajo recuerda Yukihito – san – dijo seria Yuri

- Y dime Yuri ¿tú sabes donde esta Kyoko – chan? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

- Claro, quedo de salir con Tsuruga Ren obvio no pedí detalles dado a que tenía que checar primero las ofertas de Mogami – san – dijo rápida y segura

- Ese Ren no me dijo nada de eso, en cuanto le dije que tenía la tarde libre se desapareció – dijo suspirando por lo bajo – pero me alegro que este con Kyoko – chan, tal vez no debería interrumpir su cita – dijo dudoso

- ¿Y porque no le marcas a Tsuruga – san, Yukihito - san? – pregunto Yuri

- No me traje mis guantes – dijo Yashiro

- ¿Guantes? – preguntaron los hermanos Okazaki

Y ahí estaba Yashiro explicando lo de los guantes, pero Tsubaki sonrió maliciosamente y decidió hacer su jugada después de todo ya le había echado el ojo a Yashiro para su hermanita después de todo quien sabe que podría suceder.

- Bueno yo sé donde están los dos – dijo Tsubaki

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Yashiro – solo le diré de un trabajo mañana a primera hora y ya – dijo sonriendo Yashiro

- Ah… pero soy pésimo dando indicaciones y mi hermana también solo sabemos llegar, pero ahora debo irme a una cita con una cliente ¿qué tal si lo llevas Yuri – nee? Es en el café de la otra vez – dijo

- Pero Tsubaki yo…

Ni siquiera la dejo terminar cuando ya los llevaba a Yashiro y a ella empujando hacia la entrada de LME mientras sonreía, de verdad a veces no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano. Mientras que Yashiro estaba aun mas confundido pero aun así se dejo arrastrar a la entrada.

- Bueno aquí los dejo, me voy – dijo Tsubaki mientras se despedía de lejos

- Disculpe que la moleste Yuri – san con esto – dijo apenado Yashiro

- Descuide Yukihito – san bueno vayamos – dijo sonriendo Yuri

Así se encaminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a la cafetería mientras iban platicando sobre sus representados, al llegar ya no estaban, volvieron a dar otro vistazo pero no estaban preguntaron y les dijeron sin duda que se habían ido ya.

- Bueno supongo que le llamare mas tarde en casa – dijo Yashiro

- Supongo que sí, yo también quería decirle algo a Mogami – san de las ofertas – dijo mientras miraba su reloj

- Ammm… va a sonar algo atrevido, pero ¿no le gustaría ir a tomar una copa Yuri - san? – pregunto un tanto apenado

- Bueno si es algo atrevido… - dijo en tono de broma – pero con todo gusto acepto la invitación – dijo sonriendo Yuri

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Fuwa Sho, él estaba ahí con la sonrisa de un niño cuando hace una travesura escribiendo una nota en una hermosa hoja color rosa opaco.

- Hare las cosas de manera correcta a partir de ahora Kyoko, se que volverás a mí y ya nunca te separaras de mi… te doy mi palabra de que seré el príncipe que buscas…

Así metió la hoja escrita en un sobre color crema con un bello diseño en imprenta y lo coloco delicadamente sobre la mesa de centro de su sala, mientras ya se retiraba a dormir a su recamara.

¿Y Ren y Kyoko? Bueno ellos al salir de la cafetería salieron a dar una vuelta en el auto de Ren por la ciudad, como vieron que se hacía más tarde, decidieron dejar su cita hasta ahí y Ren dejo a Kyoko en el Darumaya.

* * *

Unos ligeros rayos de sol se empezaron a filtrar por la cortina del departamento, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente ya que le resultaba molesto para continuar durmiendo esa luminosidad, busco con su mano el reloj en su buró pero no lo encontró, eso fue extraño cuando abrió un poco más los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba durmiendo del lado de la cama que usualmente ocupa, entonces extrañado voltea perezoso para ver si encontraba con la vista su reloj, pero lo que vio lo despertó totalmente y de golpe:

Ahí estaba Okazaki Yuri aun dormida con evidencias de no traer nada de ropa encima solo la sabana que la cubría, lo cual la hacía verse lindamente indefensa y aun más con el cabello revuelto y acurrucada, se abofeteo mentalmente por pensar eso y entonces dirigió la mirada a él mismo y vio que estaba en la misma situación que ella… solo con la sabana cubriéndole lo necesario.

Al menos agradecía que estuvieran en su departamento, porque si hubiera sido en el de ella bueno tal vez su hermano se hubiese dado cuenta y no seria para nada bueno.

Trato de hacer memoria pero la cabeza le dolía al intentarlo, aunque era evidente lo que paso entre ellos, de pronto Yuri empezó a balbucear semidormida.

- Quiero dormir un poco mas… - dijo soñolienta

Entonces se levanto aun medio dormida, esa imagen de ella tallándose un ojo aun dormitada con el cabello revuelto como una niña se le hizo demasiado excitante, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior pero sin duda quería repetirlo al verla así, después de todo también es hombre.

En cuanto a ella, bueno al ver medio dormida nada se le hizo conocido y entonces se sintió extraña, volteo y lo primero que vio fue a Yashiro sentado en la cama viéndola fijamente, casi como reflejo abrió los ojos como platos y por inercia grito mientras salía de la cama con la sabana encima tapándola.

- ¡Kyaaa! – dijo ya levantada y nerviosa - ¿c… como llegue aquí y así? – dijo confundida

Entonces cuando Yashiro se intento levantar se dio cuenta que ella traía la única sabana de la cama y lo vio totalmente desnudo, lo cual hizo que bueno un semáforo en rojo pareciera anémico frente a ella y se resbalo con la sabana cayendo de sentón.

- Yuri – san… ¿estás bien? – dijo poniéndose algo encima – y la verdad tampoco sé, desperté igual que tu – dijo acercándosele

- No puede ser… - dijo lamentándose – era mi primera vez – dijo apenada

Yashiro comprobó que lo que decía era verdad porque ella traía la evidencia encima en forma de una pequeña mancha en la sabana.

Así se quedaron ambos hasta que vieron la hora y vieron que era tardísimo pues tenían solo diez minutos para salir de ahí y llegar a LME. Decidieron dejarlo así y continuar tratando de recordar después…

¿Qué habrá pasado esa noche además de lo evidente? ¿Qué pensaran Ren y Kyoko? ¿Qué planeara hacer Sho?

* * *

Y hasta ahi el cap de hoy! o/

Que opinan de Yashiro y Yuri, empezaron con todo! D: Ren debes aprender de tu manager xD

Este cap tal vez este un poco mas corto pero es que creanme estuve atorado entre montañas de trabajo Dx

Bueno ahora si es hora de...

_Response time reviews!_

__Brigitgrian: Tuviste toda la razon xD me queme la cabeza por horas pensando que me dabas a entender y deduje eso xD y resulta que te equivocaste me dio risa todo el rato xD bueno definitivamente me hiciste mi dia :) asi que descuida a todos nos pasa -w- jajaja! aunque ahora me imagino la cara de las otras escritoras con cara de what? xD y como siempre gracias por tu review tambien actualizo en domingo el fic de Muerdeme o Amame :)

Sakura1023: y como siempre digo me fascina que les encante el fic! si ese Sho quien sabe que se le cruza a veces xD y Momo - san lo explica Ren en este cap aunque no se si cuente como justificacion a Kyoko xD y si Ren tiene demasiados enemogos amorosos me pregunto si le saldran mas xD gracias por tu review! :)

Crazy of madara: Si me vi el nuevo cap! y me encanto desde que salio la raw en ingles ya estaba impaciente estaba asi de cuando sale? cuando sale!? Dx muchas gracias recibo tus respetados respetos de manera respetuosa :3 si Tsubaki tiene sus traumas mas adelante lo sacare :) y Sho bueno supongo que ahora ya va para bien lo puse asi por que es como la desesperacion que uno siente cuando te ganan algo o aguien importante para ti, me cae gordo si, pero ya se esta encaminando :) y si hago todo lo posible porque Ren y Kyoko avancen pero son muy... lentos tu sabes xD bueno pues gracias por animarte a dejar tu review :D

Angel: Te agradezco tu review y gracias por los cumplidos :) pienso hacer pronto un cap que hable de Tsubaki para que sepan el por que de sus reacciones y conocerlo mas y si Ren se las vera dificiles tienes absoluta razon! :D y me esforzare gracias :)

Azarot: Gracias por tu review, me encanta saber que les gusta mi fic y me impulsan a continuar :)

Mayloren: Ya aqui esta el cap xD y gracias por tu review espero te guste :)

Kotoko-98: Como siempre te agradezco el que siempre me dejas tu review! :D y si parece que Kyoko ya esta madurando *toma un pañuelo* crece tan rapido TwT y si Shoko hizo una buana accion y ya reaccionar a Sho :) espero sacarla mas y si Ren y Tsubaki son como algo que espero desarrollar en cuanto su rivalidad por Kyoko de manera correcta y Momo - san medio lo explica Ren aunque a mi tampoco me convence esa explicacion, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto! :D

Camila-Hinamori12: Si al parecer si, pero es mejor que hasta el 5 de enero lo han estado sacando antes y de verdad me alegra :D gracias por tu review y bienvenida! ya quie esta el cap :)

Ahora si me despido por ahora!

Ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, quejas, kunais, Rens, Ogatas, Reinos, chocolates y katanas se aceptan un hermoso review!

Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Bloque 2 - Abertura Diferente II

Hooola soy German y te apuesto un calcetin a que esperabas leer a Satine primero :D

*de pronto le pegan en la cabeza y queda inconsiente*

Disculpen! Ah ... si! aqui Satine reportandose again! o/

German... no lo vuelvas a hacer ok? *huye por la puerta trasera*

Jajaja que inicio tan extraño ewé pero bueno ya aqui estamos a 16 de dic, esperando el proximo cap de Skip Beat! *-* espero que salga pronto x3 ustedes no?

Ahora si pasemos al proximo cap de este loco loco fic! :D

Pero antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! no me pertenece es obra de Nakamura - sensei que si leyera este fic diria Oh God Why? :c y me deprimiria ._. pero seria lindo que lo leyera :D

Comenzamos!

* * *

Iban en un taxi y el silencio era un tanto incomodo, Yashiro se acomodo las gafas y entonces decidió romper el hielo.

- Que increíble que tuviera un cambio de ropa listo Yuri – san – dijo Yashiro

- Si… supongo que es el beneficio de que tu hermano sea diseñador y te arregle el bolso en caso hasta de tsunami para no perder el glamour – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

- Si, tiene razón, Tsubaki – san debe quererla mucho – dijo sonriendo viendo al frente

- Si, es de los hermanos que golpean a las parejas de sus hermanas solo por no recordar detalles importantes – dijo seria

Yashiro en ese momento se congelo, entonces deseo que le diera una fiebre de 50°C y alegar enfermedad para no aparecerse en su trabajo con tal de no enfrentar a Tsubaki, entonces lo escucho, la risa de Yuri.

- Jajajaja lo siento, de verdad te preocupe con ese comentario, disculpa en serio – dijo limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo por la risa – es que no lo pude resistir

- ¡Claro que sí me preocupo! – alego Yashiro

- Descuida Tsubaki es de los hermanos que si me casara en las Vegas sin que lo supiera me alegaría el no haberme vestido decentemente al ver las fotos – dijo sonriendo Yuri

- Bueno, al menos – suspiro aliviado - ¿Cuánto se llevan de edad entre ustedes?

- Tres años yo soy la menor, aunque siempre hemos sido unidos, supongo que por eso no se preocupa tanto por mí, porque sabe que no soy tan tonta – dijo viendo el vidrio de la puerta del taxi y de pronto volteo a verlo – pero sabes, creo que no debería llamarte por tu apellido después de lo sucedido ¿te parece que te diga Yashiro – san? – dijo un poco apenada

Para Yashiro verla así un poco mas y le da algo similar a un sangrado nasal, lo que sea que tuviera Yuri le estaba haciendo efecto inmediato, tal vez por eso no haya dudado lo de la noche aunque ni siquiera lo recuerde, lo cual maldecía por que como deseaba recordarlo.

En cuanto llegaron Yuri y Yashiro ambos suspiraron hondo y se disponían a entrar, entonces Yuri busco en su bolso sus lentes y se los puso.

- Bueno… aquí vamos Yashiro – san – dijo Yuri

- ¡Sí! – afirmo seguro

Entonces Yuri al entrar inmediatamente sufrió una transformación, casi de inmediato empezó a marcar con su celular y en menos de 5 minutos ya había localizado a Kyoko, agendado la cita de Kyoko con Tsubaki para su arreglo y quedado de verse con Sawara Takenori, también saco un reporte detallado el cual simplemente termino algunos detalles sobre los papeles que le ofrecían a Kyoko sobre cuales serian más convenientes aceptar y cuales rechazar, para facilitarle la elección a su representada, si… todo en menos de 15 minutos.

Entonces decidieron esperar en el salón contiguo a la recepción para tomar asiento y esperar a sus representados.

- Vaya eres muy eficiente Yuri – san – dijo Yashiro

- Supongo que sí, siempre he sido así me gusta mi trabajo por eso me dedico bastante a él… - entonces interrumpió una voz masculina – si me gusta tanto que me casare con él y tendré bellas carpetitas con papeles como mis hijos – dijo imitando la voz de su hermana

- ¡Tsubaki! – gruño Yuri

- Buenos días Tsubaki – san – saludo Yashiro un tanto nervioso

- Buenos días Yashiro –san – saludo y entonces se dirigió a Yuri – oye no llegaste a la casa anoche Yuri ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Tsubaki

- Salí ¿no es obvio? – dijo sin quitar la mirada de su laptop Yuri

- ¡Por Dios, una señal clara del apocalipsis! – dijo sorprendido - ¿Quién fue el pobre hombre que te acompaño? – dijo sonriendo juguetón Tsubaki

- Yashiro – san – soltó de sopetón Yuri

Tanto Yashiro y Tsubaki se quedaron sorprendidos por esa respuesta; Tsubaki por que no pensó que su plan fuera tan exageradamente bien y Yashiro porque ya sentía el reclamo de Tsubaki.

- Vaya… ¿y qué hicieron Yashiro – san? – dijo interesado Tsubaki tomando asiento junto a Yuri

- Pues… - dijo desviando la mirada Yashiro

- Salimos, conversamos y quedamos de acuerdo para que Ren y Kyoko se vean seguido después de todo se gustan por lo que me comentaste ¿no Tsubaki?

- Tienes razón hermanita – dijo serio

- Tsubaki… no te enamores de Mogami - san ¿de acuerdo? – dijo dirigiéndole por fin una mirada a su hermano

- ¡YURI! – alzaron la voz ambos Yashiro y Tsubaki

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo vas a negar? – dijo sin más – Yashiro – san te pediré que guardes esto en secreto, mi hermano es tonto, disculpa – dijo suspirando

- Hermana… no me gusta Kyoko – chan, solo me da efecto de deja vú y ya – dijo serio

- Disculpa Tsubaki – san, pero Ren será algo lento y torpe pero de verdad quiere a Kyoko – chan, te pediría que no te metas entre ellos – dijo serio Yashiro

- Yashiro – san ¿te puedo dar un consejo? – dijo Yuri quitándose los lentes

- Si, dime… - dijo atento

- Tu sabes que en el corazón no se manda solo pasa y ya – dijo apenada al ver que sola se tiro una cacerola en la cabeza de la indirecta – si Mogami - san cambiara de parecer es válido así como Tsuruga –san si no se esfuerza con ella la perdiera también, todo esto es válido, a lo que me refiero es que quien tiene la decisión es Mogami - san en este caso y si está enamorada de Tsuruga – san, Tsubaki debe respetarlo, si de verdad apoyas la relación de Tsuruga – san y Mogami – san alienta a Tsuruga – san, Yashiro – san – dijo seria

- Entendido Yuri – san, pero…

- Nada de peros y tu Tsubaki trabaja solamente recuerda Mogami – san es nuestro cliente – dijo directa

- Ok, hermanita pero tengo una pregunta claro si se pueden hacer – dijo refunfuñando Tsubaki

- Dime… - dijo viéndolo Yuri

- ¿Estás saliendo con Yashiro – san? – pregunto curioso

Entonces se hizo un silencio sepulcral, tanto Yashiro como Yuri se quedaron como congelados ante esta pregunta, digo apenas habían reaccionado esta mañana y su relación, bueno ni siquiera estaba definida, entonces lo vieron un Ren y una Kyoko un tanto impactados por lo último que escucharon.

- Okazaki – san ¿es verdad que estas saliendo con Yashiro? – pregunto Ren

- Solo nos estamos empezando a tratar – dijo sonriendo Yuri

- Qué bueno por los dos Yashiro – san, Okazaki – san – dijo feliz Kyoko

- ¿Y ustedes ya están saliendo cierto? – pregunto Yuri

- Am… supongo que estamos en el mismo punto que ustedes – dijo apenada Kyoko

- ¡IMPOSIBLE KYOKO - CHAN! – exclamo Yashiro levantándose de su asiento como un resorte

Entonces todo quedo nuevamente en ese silencio sepulcral, Yashiro se había quedado paralizado tras decir eso después de todo ¿como corregías un comentario como ese? Entonces Tsubaki y Ren se le quedaron viendo con un rostro de _Tienes demasiado que explicar, ¡ahora! _mientras que Kyoko ni siquiera había entendido nada y los veía confundida y Yuri bueno se podía percibir claramente su molestia, entonces decidió intervenir.

- Mogami – san ya es hora de que vayas con Tsubaki para que te arregle además necesito que revises estas ofertas de trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila

- Am… y-yo no quise d-decir nada extraño s-solo… - trato de decir Yashiro pero fue interrumpido

- Yukihito – san – dijo Yuri casi fulminándolo con la mirada – si no va a decir nada debería callarse – dijo totalmente molesta

- Auch… - dijo Tsubaki burlón – creo que te deberías disculpar con Yuri pronto Cu-ña-di-to, nos vemos – dijo mientras se ponía junto a Kyoko – nos vamos princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia ligera

- ¡Sí! – dijo sonriéndole Kyoko – nos vemos después Ren – dijo mientras se iba con Tsubaki

- Yo también me retiro debo checar varias cosas, con su permiso Yukihito – san, Tsuruga – san – dijo Yuri sin ver a Yashiro

Entonces solo se quedaron Ren y Yashiro el último con cara de que había cometido un error estúpido y así había sido.

- Debe gustarte mucho Yuri – san para que tengas esa cara Yashiro – dijo Ren viéndolo de reojo

- Ren ayúdame, no entiendo nada y no sé qué hacer – dijo cabizbajo Yashiro

Entonces Ren al verlo así se quedo más que sorprendido, estaba impactado ya que frente a él estaba el Yashiro que tanto le decía como avanzar con Kyoko con ojos brillosos… hundido en la depresión por que una chica lo mando a paseo ni tarda ni perezosa . Definitivamente los hermanos Okazaki eran un peligro para ellos dos.

- Bueno, primero que nada explícame como van – dijo Ren

Yashiro estaba algo dudoso de decirle a Ren sobre lo sucedido pero decidió que era mejor pedir ayuda y le comenzó a relatar lo sucedió hasta ahora.

- De verdad, no te andas por las ramas Yashiro – dijo Ren lanzándole una mirada sarcástica

- Me gustaría decir que sí, pero ni siquiera lo recuerdo – dijo Yashiro suspirando

- Bueno primero deberías empezar con disculparte con Okazaki – san – dijo Ren viéndolo

- Tienes razón… - dijo mostrando decisión – pero primero debemos terminar con tu agenda – dijo sacándola de su portafolios

* * *

- Tsubaki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro… - dijo mientras la peinaba

- ¿Por qué decidiste que mi cabello fuese oscuro? – pregunto curiosa

- Muy fácil, es tu color natural Kyoko – chan – dijo terminando y pasando al maquillaje

- ¿Solo por eso? – dijo extrañada

- ¿Cómo que solo por eso? Veras Kyoko – chan uno nace con una belleza única, que te hace diferente y especial, aunque la gente no lo nota realmente e incluso lo menosprecia por ejemplo, tu tenias el cabello teñido pero aunque se veía bien, hacia que el hermoso color ámbar de tus ojos no luciera, así muchas personas suelen tratar de mejorar algo pero en realidad lo que hacen es disminuir rasgos hermosos y naturales natos – dijo dándole su cambio de ropa – ahora ve y cámbiate

- Entiendo, gracias – dijo sonriendo

Entonces Tsubaki se acerco al sofá que estaba ahí y decidió tomar asiento, entonces se le quedo viendo al gran espejo que estaba delante de él y recordó la frase que su hermana le dijo _Tsubaki… no te enamores de Mogami - san ¿de acuerdo? _Así estuvo dándole vueltas y cuestionándose si eso era verdad, trataba que no fuera así.

- _No debo enamorarme, nunca_

Pensó, entonces el hilo de su pensamiento fue cortado de tajo por la misma Kyoko que ya salía vestida, la observo unas escasas milésimas de segundo y cayó en cuenta que era muy hermosa exterior e interiormente, de verdad le recordaba a ella.

- Muy bien, hora de empezar nuestro trabajo ¿bien? – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – afirmo entusiasmada Kyoko

Ese día seria la primera sesión de fotos de Kyoko, además de que había conseguido el estar en un comercial y tenía lo de Box R, además tenía que confirmar lo de trabajar en Kimagure Rock con los hermanos Ishibashi ya no como Bou si no como presentadora junto con ellos.

La primera parte de la sesión no hubo problemas, lo del comercial apenas le habían dicho que tenía que hacer y al otro día empezarían a grabar ya que era un comercial para promocionar un nuevo café maid; lo extraño empezó cuando llego al set de Box R.

Al llegar Kyoko con Yuri inmediatamente el director las llamo junto con una asistente del set, se veían un tanto serios, Kyoko se preguntaba que sucedía pues había llegado a tiempo y no había ningún retraso o problema anterior.

- ¿Qué sucede Director Kazutoyo? – pregunto Yuri

- Bueno pues verán, han dejado un montón de regalos para Mogami en su camerino lo cual no me parece muy correcto que te mandan los presentes aquí – dijo incomodo el director – deberías dar alguna dirección… - entonces lo interrumpieron

- Pero… yo no he dado detalles a nadie de Box R más que a mis compañeros de LME, pero disculpe las molestias – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia – enseguida los mando a LME

- Muy bien Mogami, solo recuerda que apenas fuiste presentada y ya tienes fans así, debes ser más cuidadosa, en 20 minutos empezamos ¿entendido?

- Si… - dijo algo encismada Kyoko


	13. Bloque 3 - Inicio de la Confrontacion

En cuanto entro al camerino se quedo impactada pues dentro había un arreglo floral casi tan grande como su estatura lleno de hermosas flores en todos los tonos rosa habido y por haber, seguido había una caja de bombones con chocolate de una fina marca como para matar a toda una comunidad de diabéticos y para terminar un hermoso pero enorme conejo color lila de peluche aun mas grande que el arreglo floral. Entonces el segundo en impactarse fue Tsubaki quien entraba para arreglarla y quedara como Natsu.

- Wow, alguien de verdad te admira, con dinero y tiempo para darte – dijo Tsubaki

- ¿Debería devolverlos?

- Mmm… ¿tiene una nota o remitente?

Entonces se pusieron a buscar hasta que lo encontraron entre las flores un bello sobre dedicado a Kyoko sin remitente, donde venia una hermosa carta en una hoja color rosa en un tono algo opaco, que decía lo siguiente:

_Siempre termino pensando en ti todo el tiempo  
Ahora, secretamente yo canto con todos mis sentimientos por ti  
Si pudiera tener solo un deseo para ser concedido  
Yo quiero caminar contigo en el océano que vi en las fotos  
Tomados de la mano_

_En el momento en que te conocí_  
_Mi corazón se desbordó con este cálido sentimiento_  
_Quiero abrazarte siempre, aunque sé que es un deseo sin esperanza_  
_El amor que tengo desde lo profundo de mi corazón, quiero expresártelo_

_¿Tú recuerdas?_  
_La primera canción fue sobre el final de un romance, luego de que terminé de cantar tú dijiste_  
_Gracias con una sonrisa con lágrimas_

_Por favor dime que hacer, profundo en mi pecho esto duele_  
_Los dulces y dolorosos sentimientos se están desbordando_  
_Lo sé, lo sé pero por favor… Mientras más pienso en ti la tristeza se vuelve más fuerte_  
_Por lo menos, para ti que eres lo más importante para mí_  
_Quiero cantar con una sonrisa secretamente, con todos mis sentimientos*_

- Sin ofender, pero que cursi – dijo Tsubaki algo indignado

- ¡Oh, vamos! Debes admitir que es lindo – dijo Kyoko

- Bueno si quieres consérvalo, pero no creo que a Tsuruga Ren le guste verte eso – dijo arreglando sus cosas para arreglar a Kyoko

- Bueno… tienes razón – dijo viendo nuevamente la carta – pero no te molestes Tsubaki – dijo sonriendo

- No estoy molesto, solo que es irritante que la gente no sea directa para decirle a alguien lo que le quiere decir… pero ya siéntate que no tenemos casi tiempo – dijo señalando la silla

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo viendo el reloj

Entonces tomo asiento e inmediatamente Tsubaki comenzó su trabajo hasta que en menos del tiempo que les quedaba termino de arreglarla dejándola ya lista como Natsu.

- Lista, princesa – dijo empezando a recoger sus cosas

- Gracias Tsubaki… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo curiosa

- Claro… - mientras seguía con el guardar dándole ligeramente la espalda

- ¿Cómo harías para acercarte a alguien que te gusta? – pregunto viendo el enorme peluche

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – dijo sonriendo

- Sí, me da curiosidad – dijo ahora tocando las flores

- Bueno pues primero buscaría una oportunidad para estar a solas con la persona, luego me le acercaría sin que lo esperara…

Entonces Tsubaki se empezó acercar a Kyoko mientras ella estaba distraída con los regalos que le habían traído, hasta que lo sintió y volteo por inercia.

- Me acercaría un poco más a ella, si es posible invadiría su espacio personal…

Tsubaki estaba haciendo lo que decía con ella, Kyoko no podía decir palabra tener a Tsubaki así de cerca la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y se paralizo.

- Me acercaría a su oído…

Entonces pudo sentir claramente el aliento de Tsubaki en su oído, causando una corriente eléctrica inmediata en su cuerpo lo cual le impedía hacer algo pues su cerebro ni su cuerpo reaccionaban ya.

- Y le diría… la curiosidad mato a la gatita… - dijo en tono sensual – y me iría – dijo quitándose y volviendo a sus asuntos

Kyoko se sentía al punto del desmayo, no era normal que alguien hiciera ese tipo de cosas así nada mas, entonces sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a la cara.

- Vamos Kyoko – chan, tienes trabajo, ya es hora – dijo sonriéndole como si nada

- A-ah s-si… v-voy – dijo nerviosa y salió corriendo

Tsubaki se quedo ahí, sonriendo complacido por las reacciones de Kyoko, al recordar como se había acercado a ella.

- Interesante reacción Kyoko – chan – dijo feliz

Mientras tanto Kyoko que había salido despavorida y con la cara totalmente roja, sentía su corazón latir desbocado y entonces decidió concentrarse entrando en el papel de Natsu.

Así paso parte de la tarde grabando Box R, aunque a veces se desconcentraba no pasaba de ahí, solo no reaccionaba bien cuando Tsubaki la veía desde el lado donde estaban los de producción.

- Bien, es todo por hoy – dijo el director – gracias por su trabajo

- ¡Sí! – contestaron todos al unisonó

Kyoko se dirigió donde estaban Yuri y Tsubaki, para ver si había algún otro pendiente.

- Mogami – san eso es todo por hoy, por cierto hable con Tsuruga – san y pueden verse hoy debe llegar en 15 minutos aproximadamente.

- ¡Ah! Entonces me apresuro – dijo corriendo a su camerino

- Creo que Kyoko aun no se acostumbra a que yo la arregle ¿verdad? – dijo a su hermana

- Si, hasta parece que huye de ti – dijo viendo a su hermano de reojo

- Por cierto hablaste con Tsuruga pero con Yashiro – san no, y es quien lleva su agenda ¿tan molesta estas o tanto te gusta hermana?

- Ve y arregla a Kyoko, me voy a casa antes – dijo suspirando por lo bajo

Mientras tanto Kyoko estaba frente al espejo y de pronto vino nuevamente el recuerdo de lo sucedido con Tsubaki y se puso nerviosa, entonces lo vio entrar.

- Bueno comencemos para que vaya con su príncipe – dijo sonriendo

- S-si – dijo nerviosa

Tsubaki se dio cuenta de la reacción de Kyoko y entonces decidió hacer su jugada, pues no era valido meter ruido en los pensamientos y sentimientos de Kyoko.

- ¿Sigues nerviosa por lo de hace un rato? – dijo sin mas

- Si… es que no dejo que se me acerquen tanto – dijo nerviosa

- Pero si no lo hacía en serio, además no te veo de manera diferente a cliente – dijo serio – así que olvídalo y disculpa mi acción

- Si… está bien – dijo bajito

- Bien entonces todo arreglado – sonrió

Kyoko no entendía pero en cuanto Tsubaki dijo que la veía como un cliente mas, sintió un cierto malestar interno, como decepción, si eso era… se sintió decepcionada.

En cuanto terminaron fueron con Yuri para salir y así terminar las actividades de ese día, entonces los vieron llegar a Ren y Yashiro, este ultimo un tanto nervioso.

- Nos vamos Kyoko – dijo sonriéndole Ren

- Si… - dijo algo distraída

- ¡Ah! por cierto Okazaki – san – dijo Ren

- Dígame – corearon los hermanos

- Bueno Yuri – san… - dijo Ren – por qué no va a casa de Yashiro y le prepara algo de cenar, no comió en todo el día ¿puedo pedirle ese favor?

- Ese no es mi problema Tsuruga – san, lo siento – dijo Yuri dando media vuelta

Yashiro sintió como una revoltura estomacal al escuchar esa frase de la boca de Yuri, esa si era una forma cortante de tratarle, entonces Tsubaki decidió ayudarle al pobre Yashiro.

- Vamos hermana, mira al pobre o ¿quieres de nuevo tu titulo del "Lirio Nevado"?

- Bueno… está bien – dijo suspirando

- ¡YURI! – grito alguien

Después de ese grito todos voltearon de quien provenía, pero nunca se imaginaron de quienes se trataban, casi como reacción Yashiro se encrespó, Ren se puso delante de Kyoko con una mirada sumamente seria y molesta, mientras Kyoko se quedo detrás de Ren evitando verle y Tsubaki con una mirada inexpresiva.

- Lo sentimos por el grito ¿pero no se deberían poner tan a la defensiva?

- Es verdad… después de todo Kyoko no me interesa ya, ahora es una chica común

- ¿Qué hacen aquí Reino, Miroku – san? – pregunto Yuri

- Que fría eres conmigo Yuri – se quejo Miroku

- Queríamos saludar a nuestra ex manager, que ya tiene otro cliente – dijo sin más Reino

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Yashiro y Kyoko

- Si, Yuri fue manager nuestra – dijo sonriendo Miroku - ¿Cuándo vas aceptar una de mis invitaciones a cenar Yuri?

- Supongo que será uno de estos días – dijo sin más Yuri

- Oye hermana, recuerda que tienes a Yashiro y le vas a hacer la cena hoy ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Quién es Yashiro? – pregunto Miroku – Yuri tu sabes que me gustas ¿Cuándo me vas a dar una oportunidad? – le dijo viéndola

Entonces todo quedo en silencio después de esa frase, o con Yuri las cosas eran muy rápidas o Yashiro era lento, pues ya tenía un rival, entonces Tsubaki se puso estratégicamente detrás de Yashiro y lo empujo ligeramente para que quedara entre Yuri y Miroku.

_Disculpa Yashiro – san _

Y esa acción fue como cuando estas escuchando una canción y de pronto el rayón del disco así de drástico rompiendo la atmosfera, Yashiro estaba nervioso pero tenía que hacer algo.

- L-lo siento, p-pero Yuri – san también me g-gusta – dijo poniéndose junto a ella – y quedamos de que me haría de cenar hoy

- Jajajajaja que rival tan gracioso tengo entonces ¿tú qué dices Reino? – dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo

- Que sería un excelente sacrificio, pronto será luna nueva – dijo sonriendo

Entonces lo empezaron a molestar, Ren no se podía meter pues Yashiro tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo en esta situación, entonces Yuri se acerco a Yashiro y lo jalo de la corbata hacia su cara y lo beso de manera apasionada ahí frente a todos, Yashiro se puso de todos los tonos de rojos existentes pero al final suavizo su expresión y recibió mejor el beso.

- Vámonos Yashiro – dijo ya soltándolo

- S-si…

Entonces se fueron dejando a Miroku con cara de póker, Reino estaba indiferente, Kyoko estaba totalmente apenada por ver eso, Ren se quedo igualmente impactado por la acción de Yuri y deseo que ojala Kyoko aprendiera eso y Tsubaki se estaba aguantando la risa.

* * *

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué rayos paso la noche pasada? Bueno… paso esto:

- Ammm… va a sonar algo atrevido, pero ¿no le gustaría ir a tomar una copa Yuri - san? – pregunto un tanto apenado

- Bueno si es algo atrevido… - dijo en tono de broma – pero con todo gusto acepto la invitación – dijo sonriendo Yuri

Así decidieron partir a un pequeño bar cercano, como era un poco tarde había un poco mas de gente ahí, llegaron y tomaron asiento en la barra.

- ¿Qué van a pedir? – dijo el mesero

- A mí me da una limonada, por favor – dijo Yuri

- ¿Limonada? ¡Ah! A mí una margarita por favor – dijo Yashiro

- Si, vera no me gusta beber por que el alcohol se me sube muy rápido

- Ya veo… que curioso

- Si… mi hermano bebe como si fuera barril sin fondo y no pasa nada – dijo riendo de medio lado

Entonces llego el barista y les dio a cada quien su bebida, entonces decidieron brindar.

- Por el futuro éxito de mi representada y el que se mantenga el éxito de Tsuruga – san – dijo Yuri levantando su vaso

- ¡Salud! – termino Yashiro

Y se bebieron todo de golpe, entonces Yuri sintió un ligero mareo pero no paso de ahí, entonces pidió otro vaso más igual, otro más, otro más y otro más.

- Vaya esta limonada sí que esta buena, tiene un sabor muy interesante – dijo viendo su vaso nuevamente vacio

- Eso veo, pero creo que ya se me están empezando a subir las margaritas – dijo Yashiro – ¿nos vamos?

- ¡NO! Es más te reto a que no aguantas 3 margaritas mas – dijo Yuri riendo

- ¿Me está retando Okazaki – san? – dijo juguetón Yashiro

- Así parece Yukihito – san – dijo sonriendo Yuri

Después de dicho esto, ellos continuaron ahí un muy rato, hasta que llego la hora de pagar e irse pues pronto cerrarían el lugar.

- Fueron 10 caipiriñas* y 13 margaritas*, este es el total – dijo el barista

- ¿Caipiriñas? – pregunto Yashiro algo bebido

- Si las de la señorita – dijo señalándola pero ella estaba cantando a todo pulmón

- ¿No era limonada? – pregunto

- Déjeme revisar… - dijo revisando las ordenes - ¡disculpe! Confundí la orden, la casa paga lo de lo señorita.

Así salieron del lugar y tomaron un taxi.

- Okazaki – san ¿Dónde va? – pregunto Yashiro

- ¡A mi casa! – dijo eufórica – pero Tsubaki me va a regañar – dijo haciendo un mohín - ¡ya se! Lléveme a su casa Yukihito – san

- Pues… ¡está bien! – dijo Yashiro que estaba igual de ánimo que Yuri

Y de esa manera se encaminaron al departamento de Yashiro, al llegar ni siquiera podía meter la llave en la cerradura, lo intento varias veces hasta que por fin lo logro, en cuanto entraron Yuri lo primero que hizo fue caer al suelo llevándose a Yashiro consigo lo cual causo que hasta los lentes de él salieran volando por ahí.

- Wow… sabe Yukihito – san sin los lentes de verdad se ve muy apuesto – dijo sonriendo

- Okazaki – san me apena – dijo jugando Yashiro

- ¡En serio! Es más ¿lo puedo besar?

- Bue…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar cuando sintió los labios de Yuri en los suyos, así estuvieron bastante rato besándose cada vez aun mas apasionadamente hasta que Yashiro decidió que era hora de explorar más que simplemente su boca, empezó tocando su cintura y sus piernas, entonces se separaron por la falta de aire y Yashiro vio como estaba ella agitada, con las mejillas sonrojadas, debajo de él en el suelo y entonces sintió una fuerte erección y empezó a besarla en diferentes partes como su cuello y su oreja, Yuri simplemente se retorcía por debajo de él por las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando, entonces la ropa empezó a estorbar y esta poco a poco fue desapareciendo en ambos, hasta que llegaron a un punto que era obvio lo que seguía.

- Yuri… yo… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada Yashiro

- Está bien… - dijo apenada Yuri

Entonces Yashiro la cargo, la llevo a su habitación y como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo la puso en la cama y continuaron con lo que estaban casi de inmediato, entonces de un momento a otro Yashiro ya estaba sobre de ella entre sus piernas, nuevamente la beso y se empezó a acomodar para poder penetrarla, no era necesario prepararla pues ya estaba más que lista para recibirlo, entonces se acomodo un poco y entonces de un solo golpe la penetro, Yuri se encorvo ahí mismo en la cama al recibirlo, Yashiro la abrazo y así siguieron hasta que Yashiro termino dentro de ella, así les gano el cansancio y finalmente se durmieron.

* * *

En el estacionamiento estaban Kyoko, Ren, Tsubaki, Reino y Miroku ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

* * *

_¡Adelanto del próximo capítulo!_

- _Chicos es hora de que vuelvan a la acción como los hermanos Heel – dijo el Presidente Takarada – así que sean "cuidadosos" – dijo lanzándole una mirada picara a Ren_

- _Kyoko ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo? – pregunto Ren_

- _Si – dijo apenada_

* * *

*Es la letra de la cancion Linaria de Kaito Shion

*La **caipiriña** (en portugués _caipirinha_) es un coctel de Brasil, consistente en cachaza, lima, azúcar y hielo.

***Margarita** es un cóctel hecho con tequila, jugo de limón y Triple sec, generalmente servido con sal sobre los bordes del vaso

Ta daaaa! dos en un solo dia! que padre!

- Tengo dudas!

- Adelante - dice acomodandose los lentes

- ¿Tus lemmons seran asi de cortos? o/

- No! la verdad me destrampare cuando se trate de Ren y Kyoko que nada mas se me resisten ¬¬ *mirando fijamente*

Ren: soy un caballero, supongo que todo a su tiempo Satine - san :)

S: Caballero? Aja... yo no vi que te quejaras con lo tuyo y de Setsu ¬w¬

Ren: Este... ./.

S: Ren - kun trabajemos juntos te parece? te aseguro muchas escenas de esas, idas a las vegas solo con Kyoko, escenas lemmon...

Ren: uhumm... hasta el final? ¬/¬

S: hasta el final y con repeticion -w-

Ren: trato hecho Satine - san

S: Perfecto! -w-

Ahora si pasemos a la seccion...!

_Response time reviews!_

KariJB: sabes, eres la culpable de mi inspiracion esta vez! xD me avente 11 hojas de word completitas tuve que dividirlo D: recuerdas que te dije gracias por la idea y blah blah lo subire entre semana bueno pues no paraba de escribir D: era como si me hubiese poseido algo! D:! pero me encanto! y te estoy infinitamente agradecida de verdad! :D Ideas-chan trabajo como esclava esta semana xD y ya respondi tu pregunta por MP :3 del cap parece que Tsubaki planea algo, Sho le mando esa cantidad de regalos, ya se esta empezando a mover! D:, Ren sigue igual ¬¬ (esta bien hare algo ./.) y aparecen los Beagles! D: y si Yashiro sabeee! xD de Momo creo que la veremos mas adelante ya sabes no todo es como parece :) infinitas gracias por tu review! si no estaria dandome de topes contra la lap esta semana D:

kotoko-98: si lo mejor fue lo de Yashiro y Yuri, aqui ya pongo que paso esa noche :) y admitamoslo Yashiro debe darle clases a Ren definitivamente xD y que me dices de Yuri tal vez tambien ella deba darle clases a Kyoko xD y si lo de Momo tambien no me convence se que hay gato encerrado ahi ¬¬ lo se! lo huelo! gracias por tus review y nos leemos pronto!

ILexa: creo que no eres la unica que quiere eso xD yo dejo que mi mente vuele asi que esta bien xD solo no pienses en alto cuando tengas amigos varones cerca por que se sacana de onda xD eso lo se ._. gracias por tu review!

Camila-Hinamori12: Si yo tambien quisiera que va a pasar pero eso ya ser a el prox cap y lo que dicte mi inspirada inspiracion -w- y actualizo los domingos :) gracias por tu review :D

Bueno... y eso es todo por hoy!

Antes de irme, les comento adopte un fic (otro?) si... se llama "una vida normal" su autora inicial es xXxhikaxXx por si la quieren buscar y ya el prox domingo lo subire, tambien tengo planeado subir un one shot sta basado en la cancion de Gumi Megpoid "Ama no Jaku" o Cobarde Nacimiento me encanta esa cancion! asi que hare un one shot :)

Es todo... nos leemos pronto!

S: Vamonos Ren-kun

R: A donde?

S: Se-cre-to ;D

R: O_O

S: Mentira, vamos que tengo que ver el prox cap -w-

R: esta bien :)

S: Pero antes dile algo a las seguidores del fic! :)

_Gracias por estar al pendiente del trabajo de Satine - san, esperemos siga siendo de su agrado, me despido con un beso y un abrazo para ustedes._

_- Tsuruga Ren_


	14. Sub Bloque - Tsubaki, el Demonio

_Este doloroso sentimiento no me abandona… el dolor, la culpa, el odio._

_¿Has perdido a alguien que le dio sentido a tu vida? Yo si…_

_Todo esto le da paso al Demonio que reside en mí…_

…

…

…

Mi nombre es Okazaki Tsubaki tengo 18 años, ahora estoy por terminar mi preparatoria es mi último año, mis padres nos abandonaron a mi hermana menor y a mi hace 8 años, supongo que cosas como esa cambian drásticamente la vida de un niño…

- ¡Hey, Tsubaki! ¡Maldito, esta vez me las pagaras!

Ahí está otra vez ese sujeto, es la tercera vez que me busca, siempre con el mismo final…

- No te cansas de que te golpee ¿verdad?

- ¡Maldito! – dijo lanzándoseme

Si… lo mismo de siempre, esta vez ha sido más rápido con dos golpes lo he dejado ya en el suelo, creo que las peleas han dejado de ser entretenidas.

¿Mi vida estudiantil? Mmm… 0 en las clases, 10 con las mujeres… lo cual no me interesa el tener un montón de costales de hormonas alborotadas tras de mí, es hasta repugnante. Hablando de eso ahí viene Sachiko la chica "más popular" y también la más zorra.

- Tsubaki – kun… cuando me invitas a salir – dijo con un tono de voz bastante mal actuado

- Nunca – le dije mientras le sonrió

Puedo oírlo las risas de los que estaban ahí al verla ahí parada mientras de su retorcida y mal pintada boca sale un gruñido… la verdad no he salido con nadie, ninguna mujer me interesa a decir verdad.

Así paso mi vida, vagando de un lado a otro solo con la certeza de mí ahora…

Es otro día, ahora una loca me persigue ¿creerá que no me he dado cuenta? Supongo que es momento de hacerla entrar en cuenta de que ya me di cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Quieres algo conmigo? – voltee

- ¡AH! – exclamo dando un respingo – disculpa… yo… pues… la verdad… - dijo susurrando nerviosa

- Dilo ya, estoy harto de que locas me persigan, si es una confesión te digo desde ya, que no me interesas – dije molesto

- ¿Confesión? – poniendo una expresión como si le hubiera dicho una palabra extraña – no es eso, la verdad quería pedirte que seas mi modelo por favor – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- ¿Modelo? – pregunte extrañado – Explícate

- Pues veras, la otra vez te vi y me impresiono mucho tu figura, tu cara, tu color, tu estatura, tu cabello, tus ojos… ¡es mas pude memorizar algunas de tus medidas simplemente de lejos! – dijo entusiasmada con un brillo en sus ojos – y dije ¡es él!

- Aja… - dije extrañado

Admito que esta chica parecía fanática de esas totalmente locas, era hasta espeluznante, pero aun así la segui después de todo era la primera chica que no se me insinuaba al hablarme.

- ¿Vas a ir a mi escuela?

- Vamos a la misma escuela

Y si era verdad traía el uniforme y apenas me daba cuenta, así que decidí inspeccionarla de reojo era una chica de estatura promedio, piel blanca y pálida, cabello lacio negro, delgada y ojos… un ojo verde y otro azul, en si demasiado extraña hasta en eso. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en la escuela y entonces me jalo.

- Vamos, necesito explicarte – dijo sonriente

De alguna manera le obedecía y la seguí, estaba de más decir que todos nos observaban pero aun así era algo entretenido en mi aburrida y asquerosa vida, llegamos al jardín de la azotea.

- Llegamos, bueno…

- Ahora me dirás ¿quién eres y que quieres?

- Si es cierto disculpa, mi nombre es Shion Kuroi voy en segundo grado y mi deseo es ser fotógrafa y diseñadora de imagen – dijo contenta – ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

- Okazaki Tsubaki de tercer año – dije directo

- Okazaki – san entonces quisiera pedirte… por favor se mi modelo – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- ¿Y que gano yo? – dije acercándomele – pareces ser alguien muy interesante – dije cerca de su cara

- Te pagare como a todos los modelos – dijo volteándose sin más y golpeándome en la cara con su largo cabello

- Está bien, acepto – dije sin mas

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo feliz

Y así empecé como modelo de una amateur, admito que convivir con ella era extraño pues no era la típica estudiante de preparatoria, estaba muy enfocada en lo que quería ser y lograr, me elogiaba pero no en un modo romántico, sería estúpido pensar que el que te digan "tu estructura ósea es hermosa" como algo romántico ¿no? Llevamos ya un mes trabajando pensé que sería fácil pero resulto ser muy complicado.

Hasta que en la escuela se dieron cuenta de nuestra cercanía y empezó a generarle problemas a ella… lo sé, porque estoy escuchando de cerca como las demás la molestan.

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Tsubaki – kun, niñita?

- Ahhh… este… pues…

- Entiende tu lugar mocosa, Tsubaki es demasiado para ti, está en otra liga ¿acaso crees que se interesaría por ti?

- ¿Por qué no me interesaría Sachiko?

- Ah… Tsubaki, es que pensamos que te estaba acosando, ya sabes me preocupas y no me gustaría que una niñita te moleste.

- Sachiko, hermosa – dije acercándomele – el ser zorra también te da la habilidad de mentir ¿verdad?

Entonces ahí estaban de nuevo las risas de sus "amigas" burlándose de ella, otra vez estaba roja del puro enojo y trono la lengua.

- Tsk… ¡te arrepentirás Tsubaki! – exclamo

No me había dado cuenta pero esta chica que estaba a mi lado nerviosa, moviendo su cabello con un dedo, totalmente nerviosa me preocupaba y a la vez me llamaba la atención en diversos modos, apenas me daba cuenta.

- Kuroi… - le llame

Inmediatamente me miro… sus ojos eran como dos cristales, se veía que quería llorar por como la habían molestado hace un rato, la tome del mentón con mi mano, era tan frágil y yo como buen estudiante salvaje, la acerque a mi rostro, besándola… si mi primer beso y muy probablemente el de ella también.

- Porque… - dijo despacio y toda roja

- Tómalo como una recompensa por que te hayan molestado

Al otro día, no la vi en la entrada como era su costumbre para arreglarme el uniforme a su delicado y fino gusto, extrañamente similar a los maestros.

No la vi en todo el primer periodo, hasta que al ir caminando la vi en un rincón recitando alguna especie de mantra o algo así, entonces me le acerque.

- ¡No aun no estoy lista Okazaki – san! ¡Yo quería llegar pura a mi matrimonio! – grito casi llorando

Y entonces media comunidad estudiantil lo escucho, todos estaban rumoreando, de que era un pervertido, un acosador… cosas así.

- ¡Solo fue un beso, estúpida!

- ¡Pero tú no debías saber mis sentimientos por ti, ahora me das miedo porque creo que eres un lector de mentes! – dijo roja como tomate

Lo sé, la respuesta más estúpida del planeta de un tipo de chica que está en peligro inminente de extinción.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Me ve con un rostro extrañado y nerviosa, demasiado lindo a decir verdad, creo que me he enamorado…

Han pasado seis meses desde eso, nos hemos vuelto novios pero aun sigue siendo mi fotógrafa, de verdad es muy perseverante… este mundo lleno de luces al que ella me introdujo me gusta bastante, pero no me gustaría estar al frente como modelo, sino a su lado como diseñador de imagen.

Mi yo salvaje ha desaparecido, ahora estudio y asisto a clases para poder graduarme y asistir a una academia de diseñadores con ella, mi hermana me ve extrañada, debe ser normal su reacción.

El tiempo pasa dentro de poco cumpliremos nuestro primer aniversario, me siento feliz, perseverante, estoy seguro que cuando me gradué de la academia le pediré que se case conmigo, la amo demasiado, cambio mi mundo…

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es esto?

…

…

…

Dentro de mi casillero hay una nota… con una fotografía de ella… amarrada y amordazada, se ve algo lastimada.

_Te advertimos que nos la pagarías Tsubaki, si no quieres que termine herida de gravedad ven a la bodega 19 del muelle a las 19:00 hrs, ni se te ocurra llamar a la policía esto es algo entre nosotros._

Miles de nombres se me venían a la mente, de quien era, pero eso no importaba apenas y tenía tiempo para llegar.

Me apresure y llegue a tiempo, ni siquiera recuerdo que medios utilice para llegar busque en el muelle el numero de la bodega, la vi y tenía una puerta abierta, sin pensar entre y lo primero fue un inminente dolor en mi estomago me acababan de golpear y la vi bajo la única luz prendida en esa silla.

- ¡SHION!

- Vaya… Tsubaki ¿de verdad te gusta esta niñita?

- Se ve que si, sería una tragedia que algo le pasara ¿no crees?

Entonces los vi eran Sachiko y ese tipo Matsuda quien se la vivía tras de mí, riéndose de verme ahí tirado.

Una terrible furia se apodero de mí y me levante sin sentir dolor, eran varios pero a todos los molí a golpes.

- ¡Tu maldito demonio! – exclamo Matsuda – ¡Sachiko!

- ¡Ya se! – soltando de la silla a Shion

Y entonces Sachiko la estaba golpeando, eso me hizo hervir aun más la sangre de un golpe, Shion no tenia posibilidad de defenderse seguía amarrada de las manos.

De un golpe, tire a Matsuda y me fui contra Sachiko alejándola de Shion… entonces sentí un golpe… era el cuerpo de Shion contra el mío, delante de ella, estaba un Matsuda furioso apenas en pie con una navaja en la mano.

Empuje con fuerza a Sachiko haciéndola quedar inconsciente del golpe y me fui sobre Matsuda a quien no dejaba de golpear, quería que sintiera lo que Shion sintió, lo que yo sentí al verla así, todo nuestro dolor y sufrimiento.

- ¡Tsubaki – kun, basta! – me grito Shion

Estaba de pie y entonces la vi, una enorme mancha de sangre en uno de sus costados, enseguida colapso, la cargue tenía que llevarla a un medico de inmediato.

Han pasado 3 horas desde que entro a cirugía, el médico ha salido.

- Dígame por favor ¿Cómo esta?

- Sr. Okazaki, lo siento la Srita. Shion Kuroi fallecio… perdió mucha sangre y…

En ese punto deje de ver y escuchar, caí de rodillas al suelo por primera vez estaba llorando…

Ahora estoy frente a su tumba, Shion era huérfana, su padre y madre habían muerto en un accidente cuando tenía 7 años aun así ella se esforzaba al máximo, me siento como un inútil cuando nos abandonaron solo me metí en mis problemas y me volví un vago.

- Perdóname Shion, lograre nuestro sueño…

He decidido mudarme, algunos me dijeron que estaba huyendo de mi pasado, no era cierto me iba por que quería crear un nuevo futuro… mi hermana me acompaña, hemos decidido irnos a Tokyo y continuar…

A Shion nunca la olvidare…

* * *

- ¡Wow, Okazaki – kun me encanta lo que has hecho en el cabello además no has usado ningún tinte ni nada de eso!

- Señora, alguien una vez me dijo que uno nace con una belleza única, que te hace diferente y especial, aunque la gente no lo nota realmente e incluso lo menosprecia, así muchas personas suelen tratar de mejorar algo pero en realidad lo que hacen es disminuir rasgos hermosos y naturales natos.

Deseo vivir nuestro sueño...


	15. Sub Bloque - Yuri, el Lirio Nevado

Mi nombre es Okazaki Yuri, tengo 15 años y hoy iniciare mi primer año como estudiante de preparatoria si me preguntan si me emociona esto, les diré que no, es solo otro nivel para así poder ir a la universidad y ser libre. Actualmente vivo con mi hermano Tsubaki él se ha hecho cargo de mí desde hace ocho años ya que nuestros padres nos abandonaron la razón… quien sabe, supongo que se hartaron de nosotros.

Siempre me he esforzado estudiando, no quiero ser una carga para mi hermano, ya suficiente tiene con el mismo.

En este mi primer día, solo dije mi nombre y tanto el maestro como mis compañeros me ven extrañados.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Okazaki Yuri – dije directa

Pude escucharlos… los murmullos…

_¿Ya oíste?... si, dijo Okazaki… ¿es familiar de Tsubaki?... Pobrecita… Se ve seria… Qué triste que tenga un hermano así… ¿Crees que si me hago su amiga tenga un chance con Tsubaki?..._

Entonces decidí tomar al toro por los cuernos detestaba ese tipo de gente: el que te tiene lastima y el que se aprovecha de la gente, así que me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a todos_._

- Efectivamente mi hermano es Okazaki Tsubaki, aunque somos hermanos somos independientes en nuestros modos y no, no le ayudare a ninguna con él, si de verdad les interesa mi hermano búsquenlo ustedes – y tome asiento

Entonces se hizo un terrible silencio sepulcral, así pasaron como diez segundos y entonces resonó la risa de uno de mis compañeros.

- Jajaja… Disculpen… es que… jaja… Okazaki parece ser una compañera en realidad única, me presento mi nombre es Shiro Kenji – dijo sonriente

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él, era un chico de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, piel no tan blanca pero no tan morena si, un típico estudiante de preparatoria… y si creen que me enamore de él, pues les diré que no, mi libro de Literatura II era el amor de mi vida en ese momento.

Sí, mi hermano era toda una celebridad y casi siempre ha sido así, el es el Sol y yo la Luna, pero no me importaba realmente de hecho me facilitaba el hecho de que el foco de atención siempre fuese él.

He decidido tomar mi almuerzo en el jardín de la azotea del colegio, ya que no hay nadie y me alegra no tener que lidiar con nadie realmente, hasta que veo que la puerta s abre y si ahí está mi compañero Shiro – kun.

- Okazaki aquí estas, te he buscado – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué necesitas Shiro – kun? – dije directa sin levantar mi vista de mi libro

- Eres muy fría Okazaki – dijo aun sonriendo

- ¿No necesitas nada?

- No, solo quería verte – dijo apenado

- Ah… pues ya me estás viendo ¿eso es todo?

Esta de más decir, que me miro impresionado por mi respuesta pero aun así no se fue, se quedo junto a mí todo el receso y no solo de ese día sino de toda la semana, me empecé a acostumbrar a su compañía, el era un tipo entusiasta, amigable, perezoso a veces y siempre sonreía, puedo decir que me sentía interesada por él pues se me hacia peculiar.

Han pasado casi tres meses ya…

- Yuri – nee, me he enamorado de alguien su nombre es Shion – dijo feliz mi hermano

- Me alegro Tsubaki, se feliz – le dije sonriéndole

- ¡Sí! – dijo radiante de felicidad

Saben demostrar afecto, como se darán cuenta no es lo mío, pero con Tsubaki no es lo mismo… quiero a mi hermano y me alegra que encuentre la felicidad y se empiece a enfocar en su futuro.

Sobre mi vida estudiantil voy bien mis calificaciones son las primeras, los maestros no lo creen y mis compañeros se sorprenden… sentimentalmente me he dado cuenta que me he empezado a enamorar de Shiro… me he acostumbrado mucho a él…

Hoy he decidido confesarme, después de todo si no lo hago mis sentimientos jamás le llegarán.

- Shiro – kun, quiero decirte algo durante el almuerzo ¿puedes?

- Ah… lo siento, tengo practica del club – dijo dando la media vuelta yéndose

Ha pasado un día, una semana, un mes… no ha tenido tiempo, será que entre más me acerco él se aleja, pero hoy definitivamente se lo diré, lo esperare hasta que termine, me adelantare a su club.

- Disculpe, busco a Shiro – kun – dije al sempai

- Ah… se fue hace un momento como siempre

- ¿Hoy terminaron temprano?

- No, siempre salimos a esa hora ¿Por qué?

- No… por nada…

Al parecer, me ha estado evitando ¿Por qué? Entonces, al parecer me estaba evitando ¿Qué significa esto? Voltee mi cabeza y ahí estaba con un rostro sorprendido y volteo la cara algo molesto, mientras apretaba su puño, decidí acercarme ver que le sucedía y decirle lo que siento… pues esa sensación de amor unilateral era doloroso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte sin mas

- Nada… - dijo serio

- Sé que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Dime… - dijo atento

- Pues… quiero decirte… que me gustas – dije sonrojada

Entonces todo quedo en un pequeño silencio, me vio estupefacto como si le hubiese dicho el significado del Universo y la Vida, entonces se rio, tanto que se veía que ya le era doloroso como carcajadas.

- ¡Tu Okazaki enamorada de mí! – dijo riendo

- Si… - dije desconcertada por su reacción

- ¿Sabes cuánto espere para que me dijeras eso?

- No… - en ese momento contestaba por inercia

- Desde el jodido momento en el que te hable, pero no, siempre fuiste como un tempano, si… como un Lirio Nevado – dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- Pero…

- ¿Estás confundida cierto? Bueno, veras yo tenía una novia en secundaria… la ame demasiado, pero un día rompió conmigo ¿sabes por qué?

- No…

- Por que dijo estar enamorada de un sempai de preparatoria… Okazaki Tsubaki… lo peor que ella tiro todo el amor que le tenía por un rechazo cruel e inminente de tu maldito hermano ¿sabes como la rechazo?

- No…

- Dijo que nunca tomaría en cuenta a una mocosa estúpida y superficial, que jamás le hablara pues le daba asco las mujeres así, ella no volvió a ser la misma, no volvió conmigo – dijo rencoroso – así que decidí lastimar a la única mujer que quiere… su hermanita – dijo sonriendo

En ese momento me sentía confundida y más que eso traicionada, ¿si sentí enojo hacia mi hermano? La verdad no, tome todo mi dolor y me lo trague, inhale hondo y decidí contestarle.

- ¿Sabes Shiro? Retiro lo dicho, no te quiero… sobre lo que le dijo mi hermano a tu ex novia, tiene razón de verdad debe ser una mocosa estúpida, artificial y asquerosa al grado de no darse cuenta siquiera de tus sentimientos hacia ella, la verdad los dos son unos estúpidos.

En cuanto termine la frase pude ver el rostro furioso de Shiro, apretaba su puño como conteniéndose pero ya no lo aguantaba así que lo vi abalanzarse sobre mí, cerré los ojos esperando el momento en que quedara revolcada en el suelo y me lastimase… pero no paso, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba mi hermano sujetándolo del cuello y luego lo tiro al suelo.

- ¡Lárgate y nunca te le acerques a mi hermana! – grito amenazante

Entonces a mi mente vino un recuerdo infantil… recuerdo que cuando nos abandonaron me sentí muy mal y triste, salí corriendo al parque sin avisar, me metí dentro de uno de los juegos y empecé a llorar silenciosamente hasta que unos niños mas grandes me encontraron y me dijeron que saliera, en cuanto salí me puse seria y les dije un monton de cosas, entonces uno se enojo y me iba a golpear pero Tsubaki llego y lo detuvo, me defendió. Volví al presente…

- Yuri ¿estás bien?

- Si…

Shiro huyo y yo después de mi respuesta empecé a llorar entre los brazos de mi hermano como una niña pequeña, todo el dolor que contenía salió ese día…

Ahora estoy más tranquila… puedo continuar…

Han pasado 6 años después de eso, he decidido dedicarme como manager y estoy empezando como manager de un grupo visual kei llamado "Vie Ghoul" son buenos chicos… creo, pero pronto renunciare ya que la razón de la Agencia para impulsarlos es demasiado deshonesto el cual es desbancar a otro cantante, no trabajare bajo esas condiciones.

¿Si me he vuelto a enamorar? No… desde entonces mi apodo ha sido el Lirio Nevado, así planeo estar… No reniego del amor solo espero algún día encontrar a un buen hombre que me haga sentir feliz y segura…

¿Creen que lo encuentre?


	16. Bloque 3 - Momento de Calma

Hola aqui Satine reportandose! o/

*Santa Atroz salvaje aparece*

SC: Para que me trajiste aqui?

S: No es obvio! Mañana es noche buena y de ahi Navidad! :D Asi que felicitemos juntos a mis bellisimas lectoras :3

SC: Me secuestraste... ¬¬

S: Que fijado eres! ¬3¬ anda o si no Rodolfo pagara las cosecuencias... ¬¬

SC: Rodolfo! Nooooooo! TwT

S: *saca un comunicador* Ideas - chan si se opone mas elimina al reno sin piedad ¬¬

Ideas-chan del otro lado de la linea: Yes, boss -w-

S: Asi que Santa-san solo lee el apuntador y con entusiasmo ¬¬9

SC: Si... TwT

Asi que chicas que de verdad se la pasen muy bien en estas fechas! en compañia de su familia, amigos y seres queridos :3

SC: Feliz Navidad a todas ustedes! Jo jo jo jooo! :D

Muy bien ahora si pasemos al fic! :D

SC: Devuelveme a mi Reno TwT

Silencio Santa ¬3¬

* * *

Después de la escena de Yuri y Yashiro, solo habían quedado Ren, Kyoko, Tsubaki, Miroku y Reino, se estaba haciendo un extraño e incomodo silencio hasta que…

- Nosotros nos retiramos, con su permiso… Vamos Kyoko – dijo Ren

- Si, con su permiso – dijo algo nerviosa

- Kyoko… de verdad que el maquillaje hace milagros en las mujeres ordinarias como tu… - soltó Reino burlándose

Entonces eso provoco el enojo de Kyoko, pudo sentirse claramente como la temperatura bajo dos grados drásticamente, entonces de ella empezaron a salir sus pequeños demonios todos con sed de sangre…

_Descuartizar… Matar… Torturar… Quemar… Cortar…_

Coreaban todos ellos, hasta que todos pudieron sentirlo un enojo proveniente de alguien de allí, por inercia Kyoko volteo a ver a Ren pero aunque se veía molesto, no estaba furioso, entonces dirigió su mirada a… ¿Tsubaki?

- Reino… ¿estás cuestionando mi trabajo? – dijo esto con un tono un tanto espeluznante – te recuerdo que tu cabello era rubio brillante como el sol al amanecer, sería una pena que si quisiera volviera a ser así…

Entonces Reino se crispo de inmediato y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Tsubaki, Miroku los veía entretenido pues hacía tiempo que no veían a los hermanos Okazaki y ni a Kyoko, entonces se empezó a reír como loco.

- Tsk… vámonos Miroku – dijo Reino

- Claro, pero antes que nada díganle a Yashiro que persistiré con Yuri – dijo yéndose primero

- Kyoko… veo que aun sigues siendo aunque en menor medida una mujer interesante… - dijo tratando de tocar su cabello

Entonces en ese momento, Ren inmediatamente la jalo hacia él y la abrazo, causando el sonrojo de Kyoko.

- Aunque tengas un león cuidando de ti, no sé cuando ese león te mostrara su verdadera cara… ¿no es así León – san? – dijo dirigiéndose a Ren

De esa manera Reino y Miroku se fueron, Tsubaki también simplemente se despidió pues dijo que aun tenía trabajo, así quedaron solos Ren y Kyoko, Ren se sentía inquieto por el comentario de Reino ese sujeto sin duda era muy extraño, Kyoko le veía extrañada pero al recordar el abrazo simplemente se ponía inquieta y apenada.

- Vámonos Kyoko – dijo sonriendo Ren

De esa manera se subieron al coche de Ren y se dirigían ¿al apartamento de Ren? ¿Por qué iban ahí? Entonces miles de ideas se le arremolinaron en la cabeza a Kyoko, cuando Ren volteo la vio toda confundida y en medio de un crisol de Tsuruga nuevamente, realmente le encantaba verla así.

- Disculpa Kyoko, no te dije pero se lo había dicho a Okazaki – san que cenaríamos en mi apartamento, claro si estás de acuerdo – dijo sonriendo Ren algo divertido

- ¡Ah, si… está bien! – dijo saliendo de su confusión – si quieres te hare la cena Ren – dijo sonriendo ligeramente sonrojada

- Kyoko… estoy conduciendo… - dijo nervioso Ren

- Lo sé – dijo confundida Kyoko

- No deberías hacer esos gestos tan lindos me pone nervioso – dijo Ren algo nervioso y apenado

- ¿Ah…?

Entonces aprovechando que el semáforo se puso en rojo Ren se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla, Kyoko nuevamente se puso roja tanto que parecía que el semáforo era ella, definitivamente esas reacciones le encantaban a Ren.

No paso demasiado tiempo cuando llegaron al apartamento de Ren, estaciono el automóvil y subieron, entraron al apartamento y en cuanto Kyoko estaba ya dentro Ren la tomo por sorpresa y la abrazo, esto nuevamente tomo por sorpresa a Kyoko pero aun así correspondió su abrazo, le encantaba estar en los brazos de Ren y también el tener su aroma solo para ella de esa manera.

Se quedaron de esa manera por un pequeño largo rato, hasta que Ren la separo de él.

- Toma asiento, enseguida vuelvo – dijo yendo a su habitación

- Si… - dijo aun apenada Kyoko

Kyoko revisaba con la vista el apartamento, todo en orden y limpio, recordó que alguna vez escucho que el lugar donde vives te representa en varios sentidos como en tu personalidad y la manera de hacer las cosas, lo cual hacia que admirara aun mas a Ren, entonces escucho que se acercaba.

- Cierra los ojos, por favor y extiende tus manos

Kyoko extendió sus manos con los ojos cerrados y sintió las manos de Ren en las suyas ligeramente y de pronto sintió por su forma una pequeña caja.

- Puedes abrirlos…

- ¡Gracias Ren! ¿Qué es? – dijo emocionada

- Ábrelo – dijo Ren sonriéndole

Kyoko abrió la cajita y vio un anillo de plata brillante con un hermoso dije igual de plata en forma de llave antigua el cual en la parte de la cabeza que es el lugar donde se sostiene para meterla al cerrojo tenía una hermosa y pequeña piedra color rosa brillante.

- ¡Es hermoso! … ¿pero por qué? – pregunto un poco extrañada

- ¿No puedo hacerle un regalo a la persona que quiero? – dijo tierno Ren

- Ah… este… Gracias Ren… - dijo apenada

- ¿Te puedo besar? – dijo serio Ren

- Am… a… es-esta bi-bien – dijo nerviosa

Kyoko estaba demasiado nerviosa, cerro sus ojos, sentía que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza tanto que sintió que de un momento a otro explotaría, entonces pudo sentir de cerca el aliento de Ren y sintió sus labios en su mejilla… un momento ¿mejilla? Y empezó a escuchar su risa, lo vio tan divertido, claro debió ser todo un espectáculo el verla así toda nerviosa esperando un beso en la b… ¡¿boca?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Desde cuándo quería eso?!

- ¡Eso es trampa! – dijo haciendo un mohín

- ¿Por qué? – dijo terminando su risa

- Porque… ¡m-me diste un beso en el auto sin permiso! – dijo con pose triunfante

Así siguieron jugando un rato, hasta que ambos estómagos gruñeron de hambre al unisonó eso solo significaba que era hora de empezar a hacer la cena entonces Kyoko se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina, Ren la seguía de cerca pero entonces el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sí? Diga – contesto Ren

- ¡Ren! necesito que vengas mañana directamente a mi oficina temprano – dijo el Presidente del otro lado de la línea - ¿ten…

- Ren ya está casi la cena – aviso Kyoko

- ¿Tienes esposa en casa Ren? – pregunto Lory pícaro

- Eso quisiera… - dijo sin pensar Ren

- Ah… no sabía que fueran tan íntimos ustedes dos – continuo molestando – recuerda que es una niña aun Ren – dijo riendo Lory

- Presidente… - dijo molesto Ren por la insinuación

- ¡Jajaja es broma! – dijo ya reponiéndose – también avísale a Mogami – kun, los quiero ver a ambos mañana en mi oficina

- Entendido, yo le aviso

- Bien nos vemos mañana y "cuida" a Mogami – kun Ren – dijo colgando rápido

Ren se quedo ahí parado ante la última frase con mensaje subliminal del Presidente, definitivamente debía ser paciente y tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué pasa Ren? – dijo Kyoko asomándose de la cocina

- Nada – dijo sonriendo – solo que el Presidente nos quiere ver mañana temprano en su oficina, es todo

- Ah… entiendo, gracias por decirme – dijo sonriendo

Entonces Kyoko se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina trayendo los platos a la mesa y poder cenar, entonces vino inmediatamente a la mente de Ren la imagen de Kyoko como su esposa sirviendo la cena cuando él viene llegando del trabajo, sin duda era un imagen hermosa.

- ¡Ah! Te ayudo Kyoko – dijo saliendo de su trance

- Si, gracias…

Así terminaron de servir la mesa, cuando Kyoko se dirigía ya hacia la mesa Ren no resistió y la abrazo nuevamente, le gustaba sentirla nerviosa y apenada entre sus brazos, también el tenerla solo para él y como ella tímidamente respondía su abrazo.

La cena paso tranquilamente, conversaron un rato mas y luego Ren la llevo al Darumaya despidiéndose pero no por mucho ya que se verían temprano en LME.

Al otro día, estaban Yashiro y Yuri ya esperando en la entrada de LME, la primera en llegar fue Kyoko, poco después llego Ren.

- Buenos días Kyoko, Yashiro y Okazaki – san

- Buenos días Ren – dijo sonriendo Kyoko y Yashiro

- Buenos días Tsuruga –san – dijo Yuri sin quitar la mirada de la agenda de Kyoko

Así partieron hacia la oficina del Presidente Lory para hablar con Kyoko y Ren, tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato, en cuanto entraron el lugar nuevamente había cambiado ahora parecía un bar donde se reúnen los pandilleros y ahí estaba Lory detrás de una gran mesa vestido como motociclista.

- Chicos, es hora de que vuelvan a la acción como los hermanos Heel – dijo el Presidente Takarada – así que sean "cuidadosos" – dijo lanzándole una mirada picara a Ren

- Presidente eso no era secreto – dijo Ren

- Así es, pero se trata de gente de confianza ¿no es así Yashiro y Yuri?

- Si – contestaron al unisonó

- Bueno enseguida debe estar aquí Jelly Woods ¿Qué estará haciendo? – dijo Lory rascándose la cabeza

Entonces venia Jelly con Tsubaki platicando muy amenamente, ambos vestidos de motociclistas.

- Hola – saludo Jelly y Tsubaki

- ¿Por qué están vestidos así? – pregunto Kyoko

- Pues estaré colaborando con Jelly – san para ayudar con el arreglo de los hermanos Heel así que es necesario esto – dijo sonriendo Tsubaki

- Además de que a él le llaman la atención esas cosas, es como esos pervertidos del cosplay – dijo seria Yuri

- Sigue así, hermanita… - dijo molesto Tsubaki

- Bueno ya estamos todos, así que bueno hoy tiene grabación Caín Heel así que apresúrense – ordeno el Presidente

- ¡SI! – contestaron todos al unisonó

Así fueron arreglados Ren y Kyoko para encarnar nuevamente a Setsu y a Caín, Yashiro y Yuri arreglaban lo de la agenda de aquí a tres días. Ren y Kyoko, bueno Setsu y Caín fueron llevados al hotel de siempre, a veces extrañaban ese lugar, ahora más debido a los recuerdos de la vez pasada que aceleraban y tranquilizaban los corazones de ambos, desempacaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al set pues ya tenían el tiempo encima y los Heel no corren.

Llegaron a tiempo al set y casi de inmediato Caín ya estaba recibiendo indicaciones del director para empezar a grabar, así pasaron las grabaciones sin ningún percance, mas sin embargo como ya tenía varios días de no asistir al set Caín Heel grabaron todo lo que pudieron.

- ¿Estás bien Nii – san? - dijo seria Setsu

- Si… vámonos – ordeno

Así después de ocho horas de grabación seguidas, se dirigieron al hotel a descansar, ya era bastante noche era cerca de la medianoche, Setsu estaba de lo más tranquila preparando todo hasta que lo escucho.

- Kyoko ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo? – pregunto Ren

Esto la saco totalmente de su papel y la hizo sentir nerviosa, pero también quería dormir a con él, ya no de manera rígida como aquella vez si no realmente dormir juntos de esa manera tan cálida

- Si – dijo apenada

Ren la abrazo contento, sabía que en ese momento tenían que ser los Hermanos Heel mas sin embargo también era el momento en el que podían estar ellos solos sin ningún perjuicio y quería aprovechar al máximo.

¿Qué pasara esta noche?

* * *

_Adelanto!_

- _¿Qué es este sobre? – Dijo empezando a leerlo - ¿Qué significa esto?_

- _Tsubaki ¿de verdad planeas cortejar a Mogami – san?_

- _Tal vez… - dijo sonriendo_

* * *

Listo! Hasta aqui el fic el dia de hoy! :D

Aviso hoy no subire el cap de Muerdeme o Amame! sino hasta mañana :3 y del fic de "una vida normal" supongo que tambien mañana tengo mucho que hacer hoy disculpen u.u

Asi que pasemos a la seccion...!

_Response time reviews!_

__kotoko-98: Ya ves si me aplico puedo subir varios caps del fic esta semana son tres aunque los sub-bloques tratan de Tusbaki y Yuri ya que como todo personaje deben tener un pasado y todo lo demas, ya sabes para hacerlo mas interesante ;D jajaja si la cena de Yashiro y Yuri ya tengo la idea asi que la subire en el proximo cap :D y Tsubaki bueno tal vez si sea celoso con su hermanita depsues de todo que hermano no lo es -w- como siempre gracias por tu review y pasala de lo mejor estos dias! :D

Camila-Hinamori12: De nada! :D Sobre Tsubaki siendo sincera fue creado por mi pero estoy trabajando en bocetos de él y Yuri como tipo portadas del manga pero es para este fic en cuanto los tenga los escaneo y te dejo el link rapidisimo aqui :D y gracias a tu por tus review y pasatela muy bien! :D

KariJB: Como siempre tus reviews me fascinan por que tienes una increible telepatia! xD y si Sho se paso de cursi creeme mi amigo Isaac (en el que me base para Tsubaki) se que quedo asi de que cursi eres xD y yo asi de no! ¬3¬ pero es que simplemete fluyo esa parte y vieras mi busqueda de una letra adecuada y esa fue la que mas me gusto despues de revisar unas... 26 canciones creo e.e asi que tenia que gustarle a Kyoko xD y si ese Tsubaki ahi va poco a poco como que quiere y no quiere ya hoy dejo su historia de verdad a veces escribo para cortarse las venas con una galleta ._. como lo de Cobarde de Nacimiento lo lei y estaba asi de soy una desgraciada, una jodida desgraciada TwT y si esa Yuri es una loquilla cuando sea grande le hare eso a alguien (Isaac, Isaac...) Callate a ti no! xD y ya tengo un apartado de lemmon en mi lap solo falta adaptarlo :3 y si Ren generalmente accede cuando se trata de Kyoko xD Ah! y German hace videos en youtube buscalo como HolasoyGerman me encanta ese tipo xD y como que yo tambien me emocione escribiendo xD cuidate y diviertete mucho en estas fechas! :D

Brigitgrian: Yo tambien pense en embriagarlos xD estaba en mi punto de desesperacion pero al parecer ya accedio -w- gracias por tu review y felices fiestas! :D

kazumi kioto: de nada y gracias a ti por tu review, pastela muy bien! :D

ILexa: me encanto tu reaccion ante Ren xD y si pero ya ves aqui se redime Kyoko y me alegra que mi fic te guste! pasatela muy bien asi... como muy bonito! :D

Es todo el dia de hoy, cuidense y Feliz Navidad!

*se va en el trineo de Santa*

SC: mi trineo! TwT


	17. Bloque 3 - Punto de Quiebre

Hola aqui Satine reportandose! o/ *cofcofcof*

Explicacion! No pude subir los caps de Muerdeme o Amame! ni subir ya el de "una vida normal" por que... me enferme ._. (estupidas bacterias y frio! *-*9) apenas estoy reviviendo de entre los muertos ¬3¬ me anduve sintiendo mal justo en Noche Buena! ¬¬ (maldito Santa asi me pagas el que te devolviera tu estupido reno! ¬¬9) y subo este hoy Lunes al menos juro que me mate escribiendo este por que tambien en mi trabajo no hay internet ._. asi que no tengo buena memoria y no supe donde me quede de que con que para agarrar el ritmo u.u pero lo logre! (introduzca la cancion "Whe are the Champions" aqui u.u/) y asi que aqui esta, despues de tanto y el cerebro totalmente en blanco! o/ asi que espero, espero! subir ya todo el cap que sigue de este y los otros dos el domingo :)

Ahora si cambiando drasticamente en tema... ya vieron la raw del cap 196? :D yo si :B jajaja esta genial! *u* pero dicen que ahora demorara mes y medio en salir el manga TwT y que en español saldra el 5 de enero? (si, el 5 aunque tal vez antes) gracias staff pues si, yo al menos estoy atenta xD

Bueno ahora si pasemos al ultimo capitulo de "El Ultimo Candado"

...

...

...

...

del Año 2012! xD

Comencemos!

Pero antes que nada, las sagradas aclaraciones! o/ Skip Beat! no me pertenece es obra de Nakamura - sensei quien esta confirmado que goza haciendo sufrir a mi y todas las fans mes con mes TwT

* * *

Entonces Ren se sentó en su cama y con la mirada invito a Kyoko a unírsele a lo cual ella obedeció un poco apenada tomando asiento junto a él, casi en cuanto ella se sentó Ren la abrazo fuertemente Kyoko era consciente de los latidos de ambos y su respiración, aun ella no entendía por qué una parte de ella se negaba a ya formalizar con Ren su relación, tal vez ya era el momento.

- Ren… - dijo asomándose de su abrazo – me gustas… - dijo sonrojada

- Tu también me gustas Kyoko – dijo sin soltarla

- ¿Aun está en pie la propuesta de ser tu novia? – dijo aun mas apenada

Esta pregunta le sorprendió a Ren tanto que inmediatamente se separo de ella solo para mirar su rostro que estaba sonrojado y desviaba la mirada, la tomo de los hombros y le sonrió… nuevamente la abrazo.

- Por supuesto Kyoko – dijo cerca de su oído

- Entonces… y-yo… q-quiero ser tu novia Ren – dijo totalmente sonrojada

Ren nuevamente se separo de ella y tomo su mentón levantando su apenado rostro para verle a los ojos, se fue acercando y la beso en la boca, aunque esta acción le sorprendió a Kyoko igualmente correspondió el beso, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más largo y poco a poco más apasionado, Kyoko estiro sus brazos hacia el cuello de Ren y acariciaba su cabello, mientras Ren había hecho lo mismo pero en la espalda de ella acariciándole poco a poco de manera sutil lo cual causaba un ligero escalofrió en la espalda de ella lo cual no le era incomodo de hecho era algo muy placentero, así se siguieron besando un poco mas hasta que por instinto una de las manos de Ren termino en una de los pechos de Kyoko, lo cual causo que ella se sorprendiera y diera un respingo.

- L-lo siento Kyoko, yo… no… - dijo apenado

- A-ah e-está bien, además la vez pasada ya me habías v-visto – dijo apenada

- P-pero yo no debí, debo controlarme más de verdad, d-discul…

Ren no pudo terminar su frase pues Kyoko había puesto su dedo índice en su boca en señal de que guardara silencio, entonces ella tomo su mano, quito su dedo y lo beso en la boca de manera fugaz, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Ren.

- Ren, he tomado una decisión desde aquella vez en este mismo lugar, que si tú me querías y me aceptabas yo te daría todo de mi, por que se que tu también darías todo de ti, yo… te amo y quiero ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, quiero aprender de ti, no quiero ser una carga para ti – dijo apenada y cabizbaja

- Kyoko, yo también te amo… tu nunca serias una carga para mi, amo lo que eres y como eres… - dijo sonriéndole - ¿estás segura de entregarte completamente a mi? – dijo buscando su mirada

- Sí, estoy segura… - dijo algo apenada pero segura

Dicho esto, se volvieron a besar pero ya sin ningún límite, esta vez se besaban de manera aun más apasionada, quedando en el mismo punto donde habían quedado pero ahora Ren podía continuar tomo su pecho en su mano y lo masajeo suavemente, Kyoko se retorcía por esa sensación, pero ella no se estaba quedando atrás con sus manos exploraba el torso de Ren aunque de manera tímida pero atrevida, hasta que Ren la empujo delicadamente para acostarla en la cama, Ren quedo sobre de ella.

Aunque por fuera se veía como Setsu, esta vez era diferente, pues era con Kyoko con quien estaba lo notaba por la manera tímida en la que lo veía, en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y las muchas sensaciones que le causaba el verla así… excitación, ternura, amor, nervios, si definitivamente sería su primera vez para ambos.

Continúo besándola y acariciándola, hasta que llegaron al punto en el que la ropa empezaba a ser estorbosa y lo primero en desparecer fue la blusa de Kyoko que nuevamente y también agradecidamente era de abrir al frente, la mano de Ren termino dentro del sostén de Kyoko acariciándolo y apretando su pezón ligeramente lo cual causaba que Kyoko apretara las sabanas con su manos, le levanto el sostén y dirigió una mirada a los pechos descubiertos de Kyoko, lo cual causo que ella se sonrojara de manera escandalosa e intentara cubrirse, pero le había ganado pues acerco su rostro a uno de sus pechos empezando a lamer y chupar, con su mano también se ocupaba del otro que acariciaba y apretaba, Kyoko se retorcía debajo de él, empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación en su entrepierna lo cual por instinto hacia que juntara y frotara sus piernas para calmar esa inquietud, hasta que una de las manos de Ren bajo rumbo esa dirección deslizo el cierre del pantalón que ella traía y la metió masajeando su clítoris lo cual causo que ya empezara a gemir de manera tímida.

Ren se detuvo y se levanto sobre de ella quitándose su camisa y desabrochando su pantalón, Kyoko lo observaba atenta y apenada al mismo tiempo, hasta que como si fuese una muñeca de trapo Ren la acerco hacia el quitándole por completo el sostén y rápidamente sintió como le jalaba el pantalón para quitárselo junto con su ropa interior, y ahí estaba Kyoko totalmente desnuda frente a él tratando de cubrirse con las manos, Ren también termino de desvestirse lo cual causo que Kyoko se apenara aun mas al ver a Ren de esa manera de alguna manera sentía vergüenza de bajar su mirada pero la curiosidad le pudo ganar y la bajo de golpe teniendo esa visión de la hombría de él totalmente erecta, nunca se imagino que su primera vez fuera así de esa manera entonces pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían por toda la sangre acumulada en ellas, entonces le vio la cara y vio esa expresión… la del Emperador de la Noche, de por sí ya tenía un cumulo de emociones en ese momento lo suficiente para provocar un coma a alguien, todavía el que Ren la viera de esa manera casi hiperventila, entonces Ren se le acerco y la abrazo.

- Kyoko… te va a doler un poco, lo hare lo más rápido posible para que sea más rápido y tu cuerpo se adapte ¿quieres continuar?

- S-si – dijo de manera tímida

Terminando de decir esto Ren de manera delicada la acostó en la cama, Kyoko aun seguía abrazada a él entonces pudo sentir como la erección de Ren se frotaba en su entrepierna calmando el calor de ese lugar, Ren se dio cuenta que era el momento ya que Kyoko estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo, se acomodo en su entrada y de un solo golpe penetro a Kyoko, causando que ella diera un pequeño grito y se encorvara ahí mismo debajo de él, además de arañarle toda la espalda, y se quedo quieta por un momento tratando de asimilar ese dolor como si hubiese sido empalada sin más, hasta que se empezó a calmar y casi como si Ren lo hubiese adivinado se empezó a mover de manera lenta dentro de ella, al principio era algo doloroso pero poco a poco ese dolor se iba convirtiendo en placer, hasta el punto en que su mente quedo totalmente en blanco, inclusive empezó a mover su cadera ayudando a Ren con su labor, entonces fue como un vals primero lento luego rápido, era un ir y venir, así se fueron soltando hasta que lo sintió dentro de ella, como un liquido caliente le llenaba por dentro se sintió muy placentero, Ren se había venido ya… ambos estaban agitados y acalorados, Ren los cubrió con la sabana y casi de inmediato se quedaron dormidos de esa manera juntos.*

* * *

Al otro día muy temprano en las oficinas de LME estaban Yashiro, Yuri y Tsubaki tomando su café por la mañana, todo estaba muy tranquilo Tsubaki veía como su hermana estaba atorada leyendo un contrato para otro trabajo para Kyoko y a Yashiro revisando su celular con guantes como si fuese un medico y le dedicaba una que otra mirada a Yuri, hasta que decidió romper ese silencio.

- Muy bien… y díganme ¿Cómo les fue en su cena la vez pasada Yashiro – san?

- A-ah… la cena… bueno como lo diré… muy bien Tsubaki – san – dijo algo nervioso Yashiro

- Bien… ¿la cena o Yuri, Yashiro – san? – dijo Tsubaki pícaro

- ¡L-la cena! – dijo asustado

- Yashiro – san llevas no se… una semana saliendo ya con mi hermana así que ha llegado el momento de ser algo serios ¿no crees?

- O-okazaki – san mis intenciones con Yuri – san son buenas, no planeo nada extraño ni hacerle daño, quiero estar con ella y darle todo lo que ella necesite mientras este conmigo y y-yo – decía todo nervioso

- Jajaja tranquilo me refería a que no se si te diste cuenta pero Yuri no es exactamente el tipo de mujer que es ama de casa, ella no sabe cocinar, ni lavar, ni planchar, es mas ni siquiera le gusta arreglarse es como un viejo trabajador de cubículo ¡no tiene alma!

- Tsubaki…

- ¿Si, hermanita? – dijo sonriente

Entonces Yuri se levanto de su silla y tomo su taza donde quedaba apenas un poco de café y la vacio en el pantalón de su hermano causando que este pegara un pequeño grito de la impresión.

- Vámonos a otro lugar Yashiro – san – dijo viendo con una mirada venenosa a su hermano

- S-si

Así se fueron de la cafetería dejando a Tsubaki solo, lo cual al irse se calmo totalmente y siguió tomando su café con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Solo quiero que seas feliz hermanita…_

Mientras tanto Yuri iba hecha una furia por todo lo que había dicho su hermano pero sabía que su molestia se debía a que eso en gran parte era verdad, entonces se dio la media vuelta quedando de frente con Yashiro.

- Yashiro – san, lo que dijo mi hermano es verdad, como mujer soy un fracaso de hecho te diste cuenta en aquella cena, así que bueno eres libre de pensar y hacer lo que quieras – dijo cabizbaja pero directa

Entonces pudo sentir como dos brazos la rodeaban… era Yashiro quien la abrazaba mientras le sonreía, lo cual la sorprendió y causo que se apenara tratando ocultar su rostro en el pecho de él.

- No hay problema Yuri – san además debo admitir que esa fue la cena más interesante y entretenida en toda mi vida, me gustaría repetirla – dijo sonriendo Yashiro

Entonces a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella interesante noche y la de la cena más peculiar en su vida.

/FLASH BACK/

_Habían llegado al departamento de Yashiro en este punto todo transcurría de manera normal, llegaron, tomaron asiento en el sofá y platicaron un rato sobre varias cosas, hasta que empezó a sonar el estomago de Yashiro._

- _L-lo siento, no te estoy presionando – dijo nervioso_

- _No, está bien aunque… - dijo algo nerviosa_

- _¿Qué pasa Yuri – san? – dijo curioso por su comportamiento_

- _L-la verdad… no se cocinar… soy terrible para eso… no te gustara mi comida – dijo avergonzada y nerviosa_

- _No hay problema, si quieres te ayudo – dijo sonriéndole Yashiro_

- _¡No, lo intentare! – dijo decidida_

_Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo e ingreso a la cocina, Yashiro estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro cuando de pronto algo lo saco de su lectura y es que pudo escuchar como hubo tres explosiones en la cocina, corrió inmediatamente hacia allá y lo que vio lo dejo sumamente sorprendido, ahí enfrente de su estufa estaba Yuri tratando de controlar las ollas que se habían salido de control de las cuales una estaba sacando una extraña cosa café viscosa y otra daba indicios de carbonización, mientras Yuri llena de algo que parecía ser sopa en su cara volteaba a todos lados como buscando su salvación, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yashiro ahí._

- _L-lo siento… y-yo… s-soy pésima en esto – dijo totalmente avergonzada_

- _D-descuida Yuri… - dijo mirándole conciliador_

_Inmediatamente Yashiro apago las ollas con sustancias extrañamente desconocidas, lo único que lucía normal era la sopa de miso* al menos de esa manera solo tendría que encargarse del arroz y bueno eso cenarían, hasta que sintió nuevamente el aroma a quemado, volteo buscando que era y ahí estaba su arrocera sacando un humo espeso negro, nunca había visto ese tipo de humo pero en fin, tenía que apurarse o terminarían igual, Yuri trataba de limpiar pero se veía que se le dificultaba bastante, aunque para Yashiro esta nueva visión de una Yuri que no tiene todo bajo control y cae en el caos era muy gracioso y algo que no todos podían ver._

_Se dispusieron a cenar (sopa de miso y arroz que Yashiro logro salvar de la arrocera) tranquilamente y aun podía ver como Yuri estaba apenada, por todo lo que paso, sin duda cuando están en LME es una y frente a él es otra, una Yuri más natural y con errores._

- _Tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir de sopa de miso… - dijo sonriendo Yashiro_

- _Y-yo… aprenderé a cocinar y hacer otras cosas y… un momento… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos Yashiro-san? – pregunto apenada Yuri_

_Y ahí estaba otra vez esa Yuri con una cara sonrojada, sentada en el suelo (pues estaban cenando en la sala en la mesa de centro), revolviendo un mechón de su cabello con un dedo… si definitivamente una visión demasiado tentadora, entonces trago saliva y se armo de valor, ahora entendía a Ren cuando se intentaba acerca a Kyoko-chan._

- _Okazaki Yuri – san ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo apenado Yashiro pero a la vez serio_

- _Am… s-si… - contesto apenada _

_Entonces Yashiro se acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella de igual manera como podía le correspondía, cayeron en la alfombra de la sala, así se quedaron un muy buen rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos abrazados._

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

Asi estaban abrazados en el pasillo, hasta que nuevamente lo escucharon la voz del hermano de Yuri.

- Niños eso se hace en privado – paso sonriente

- Tsubaki… - gruño Yuri

- Pero bueno al menos me siento contento por verte al fin enamorada de alguien – dijo sonriendo

- N-no Tsubaki… n-no le digas a Yashiro de… - pero fue interrumpida

- ¿Sabías Yashiro – san que tu eres el primero en la vida de Yuri?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundido Yashiro

- Veras, mi hermana no había salido antes con nadie – explico

- ¿¡Que!? – exclamo sorprendido

- Sip – sonrió – aunque por eso… si te atreves a lastimarla o hacer algún movimiento estúpido hacia mi querida hermana, te juro que no habrá día que olvides el nombre Okazaki Tsubaki ¿entendido? – dijo en un tono amenazador

- No te preocupes Tsubaki – san, yo jamás dañare a Yuri – dijo serio

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Yashiro tan seria, pero a la vez aliviados ambos estaban conformes de diferentes maneras.

Regresando con Ren y Kyoko, ellos apenas estaban despertando bueno siendo sinceros Ren se había despertado, se sentía sumamente feliz al recordar lo sucedido en la noche, pero entonces hubo un pequeño sonido que lo saco del hilo de sus pensamientos, era el sonido de un celular cuando tiene baja la batería, se levanto despacio y reviso el suyo pero tenía carga completa entonces decidió ir por el de Kyoko ya que si ese sonido seguía la despertaría antes y él quería que descansara un poco más, busco en sus cosas y ahí estaba , busco el cargador pero entonces lo vio un pequeño sobre con dedicatoria a Kyoko, no era correcto revisarlo más sin embargo lo invadía un mal presentimiento .

- ¿Qué es este sobre? – Dijo empezando a leerlo - ¿Qué significa esto?

- ¿Ren? – pregunto aun dormitada Kyoko - ¡No lo leas! – dijo despertando al ver que estaba leyendo

- ¿Qué significa esto Kyoko? – pregunto molesto

- Me lo dio un admirador… - dijo cabizbaja – me pareció lindo lo que escribió y lo conserve – dijo triste

- ¿Por qué lo traes contigo?

- Quería volverlo a leer, de verdad me gusto, no te enojes – dijo cabizbaja

- Me molesta porque lo conservas aun… eso significa que es importante para ti ¿tu como te sentirías si encontraras cosas así para mí?

- Mal… p-pero entendería… ahora entiendo porque Tsubaki me dijo…- pero fue interrumpida

- ¿Okazaki Tsubaki? ¿El sabia esto antes que yo? – dijo aun más molesto

- Ren ¿Por qué te pones así?

Entonces por la cabeza de Ren empezaron a aparecerlas imágenes de esa vez en la cafetería en la que Tsubaki se comporto de manera extraña, la extraña confianza que se tenían desde que se conocieron y que todo el tiempo estuviera cerca de ella ¿acaso seria él quien le escribió la carta? No… Tsubaki no parecía de ese tipo, además Reino que anda cerca y Fuwa Sho que quien sabe que estaba planeando después de lo de la entrevista, su cabeza dolía se arremolinaba, su única acción fue abrazar a Kyoko tan fuerte que era doloroso…

_Crick… Crack…_

Ahí estaban nuevamente esa sensación de que algo en su interior se estaba quebrando, Kyoko lo mira confundida, pero en parte también entiende un poco su dolor, al menos quiere entenderlo…

_Kuon…_

* * *

Después de la escena en los pasillos de LME Yuri y Tsubaki iban de lo más tranquilos hacia la salida ya que ella habia terminado su trabajo y el tenia una cliente que ir a ver.

- Tsubaki ¿ya lo solucionaste? – pregunto viéndolo de reojo

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo volteando a verla

- Lo de no enamorarte de Mogami – san – dijo directa

- Mmm… no, la verdad no – mientras desvió la mirada

- Tsubaki ¿de verdad planeas cortejar a Mogami – san?

- Tal vez… - dijo sonriendo

- Tsubaki sabes que esta con Tusruga – san ¿cierto? – pregunto directa

- Si, lo sé – contesto tranquilo

- ¿Entonces?

- Tu lo dijiste es justo si Kyoko – chan es quien elige ¿no?

- Tsubaki… - dijo preocupada

- Descuida hermanita, yo le avisare a Tsuruga Ren de lo que quiero hacer así que nuevamente no queda de mi si no de ellos ¿no crees?

- Ella no es Shion… Tsubaki – dijo ensombrecida Yuri

- Yo se que nadie es Shion… eso lo sé… - dijo serio

- Pero…

- Debo continuar Yuri, si no Shion misma no me perdonaría… aunque tenga que separar a Tsuruga de Kyoko – chan

- ¡Tsubaki! – exclamo Yuri sorprendida

- Es mentira – dijo burlón – solo que aprovechare cualquier abertura y momento que el mismo Tsuruga Ren me dé, eso es todo – dijo sonriendo viendo la entrada

* * *

_Adelanto!_

- _Tsu-ru-ga-san… entiendo lo que quieres decir, así que será mejor advertirte que estoy interesado en Kyoko ¿te parece bien que la empiece a cortejar? – dijo sonriéndole_

- _Haz lo que quieras Okazaki – san, porque a quien ella quiere es a mi – dijo seguro_

- _Bueno eso debe ser lo que te debes decir antes de acostarte para poder dormir, pero no importa – dijo dándose media vuelta yéndose_

- _Voy a LME a visitar a Kyoko, Shoko – dijo directo_

- _¡Sho, no vayas a montar otro espectáculo! – dijo tratando de detenerlo_

- _No, es todo lo contrario Shoko _

* * *

*Bueno diran "Satine no pusiste nada de que se cuidaran o algo" (eres una mala influencia!) siendo tambien lectora puedo decir que me choca en lo personal que estas en lo mas emocionante de... la lectura y digan "pero se detuvo buscando en el cajon los preservativos y de ahi se los puso" yo me quedo asi de "ajam... -3-" te corta lo bonito de la escena en tu mente (pervertida!) pero ya saben cuidense los bebés no son gratis... bueno concebirlos si, pero mantenerlos no ¬¬ asi que ya despues medicare a Kyoko con antirensitos! -w-/ (mmm... antirensitos?)

*La **sopa de miso** (味噌汁 _misoshiru_?) es una sopa japonesa cuyo principal ingrediente es el miso, que le da nombre. Es uno de los platos principales de la gastronomía japonesa.

Y asi quedo el cap de esta semana diganme esta bueno? *w* la verdad pregunto por que... andaba en blanco y no se si quedo bien u.u

Esta semana no respondere reviews por cuestiones de tiempo son las... 13.11 hrs aqui en Veracruz Puerto :/ y ya saben hoy es Navidad! (Año nuevo!) perdon Año Nuevo! ... Año Nuevo? ewé

Asi que pasenla de lo mejor

Les agradezco por leer y sus hermosos reviews!

Ah! Camila-Hinamori12 cortejar es... seducir, enamorar, ligar o algo asi espero te sirva :D

Ahora si pues Feliz Año Nuevo a todas ustedes! Les agradezco por pasar y leer :)

y que todos sus propositos para este año que empiece se cumplan! o/

*se va cantando*


	18. Bloque 3 - Punto Coincidente

Como están mis estrellitas?... La tierra les dice hola! o/

Ok, no me golpeen en la cara! Solo eso pido TwT

Y bueno aquí Satine reportándose al fin! o/

Se preguntaran: Hija de... la vecina! Porque te desapareciste?! *-*9

Bueno... breve historia: Primero me volví a enfermar u.u estaba así de "arghhhh soy un zombie" \*¬*/ y me demoro como 15 días u.u (te desapareciste casi dos meses *-*9) ahí voy! Pues si... y luego en mi trabajo hubo eventos de fin de semana y pues por obvias razones no actualice el domingo, luego el clima decidió empeorar haciendo que mi internet se fuera y viniera como las olas del mar .3. además aun me queda un poco de vida e.e y bueno eso me lleva al día de hoy ._.

Perdonen! TwT

Ah! Y por cierto *saca las efemérides pendientes* Feliz Día de Reyes!, Feliz Regreso a Clases!, Feliz Día de la Candelaria!, Feliz No Cumpleaños y también Feliz Cumpleaños!, Feliz Carnaval! Y Feliz Día de San Valentín! Mmm... de verdad se divierten con tanta fiesta e.e

¿Cómo se la pasaron el 14 de Febrero? :Trollface: yo pues... con mi ex... si mi Xbox 360 :okey: sabes que te amo pequeño bastardo absorvedor de mi escaso tiempo libre :´3

Así que ya me pondré al día y actualizare :) Pero poco a poco .3.

Bueno ya pasemos al fic!

Pero antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones Skip Beat! Es obra de Nakamura – sensei que se deleita torturándonos al no poner una escena triple X entre Ren y Kyoko a pesar de ponerlos solos en un cuarto o.ó

* * *

Mientras Kyoko se perdió en un ligero hilo de pensamientos en ese abrazo, la cabeza de Ren era una verdadera revolución parecía que ahora su cerebro y corazón habían decidió ponerse paranoicos ante cualquier hombre que se le acérquese a Kyoko mas ahora que se habían entregado mutuamente ¿Qué era esa sensación? Ah sí… se le llama comúnmente MIEDO.

_¿Algún problema "Ren"? ¿Quieres mi ayuda? _

Podía escuchar en su cabeza a un Kuon burlón ante su situación, tratando de aprovecharse para salir en cualquier momento, mientras él trataba de mantenerse lo más firme posible.

Se separo ligeramente de ella quien lo veía fijamente, esos ambarinos ojos lo habían capturado totalmente.

- Vayamos a desayunar a algún lado ¿está bien? – pregunto sin mas

- Si, está bien – contesto Kyoko extrañada

- Entra primero al baño o… ¿quieres que entremos juntos? – pregunto juguetón

- ¡NO! Y-yo puedo muy bien sola – dijo totalmente sonrojada

Verla levantarse fue lo más gracioso y tierno que vio, pues debido a los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, cuando caminaba o intentaba hacerlo parecía venadito recién dado a luz tratando de levantarse y cuando lo logro bueno… Kyoko caminaba como jinete recién bajado del caballo, definitivamente algo encantador.

Después de esa visión nuevamente se sumió en sus pensamientos, tan concentrado estaba en ello que se quedo nuevamente dormido cuando reacciono Kyoko le estaba tocando la cara más bien, la mejilla para despertarlo, se levanto un poco aturdido, entro al baño se arreglo rápidamente y salieron inmediatamente a desayunar, en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel ya no eran Ren y Kyoko si no Caín y Setsuka.

Las grabaciones pasaron sin ningún inconveniente durante esos tres días y aunque en las noches Ren y Kyoko dormían juntos no pasaba del hecho de solo dormir.

En la mañana en la cual ya debían irse para continuar con sus demás trabajos, Kyoko salió como Setsuka al igual que Ren como Caín ya que Jelly y Tsubaki los esperaban para su arreglo, según un mensaje que le habían enviado a Kyoko la noche anterior.

Salieron del hotel e inmediatamente se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde vieron el remolque donde estaban esperándolos y entraron en el.

- ¡Qué tal chicos! ¿cómo están? – pregunto Jelly nuevamente con look de motociclista

- Muy bien, gracias – contesto sonriendo Kyoko

- Bueno… pues empecemos que según Yuri tienes la grabación del comercial en una hora Kyoko – chan – dijo Tsubaki igual vestido nuevamente de motociclista

- Así es Ren – kun, tu manager también me aviso que tienes mucho trabajo así que apresurémonos – dijo indicándole que se sentara

Todo lucia aparentemente normal ambos eran arreglados por sus debidos maquillistas pero algo en la cabeza de Ren no dejaba de circular, la idea de Tsubaki, mas al verlos ahí en ese mismo sitio platicando amenamente mientras él le tocaba el cabello con sumo cuidado y con una expresión embelesada hacia ella, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Jelly que lo había llamado.

- ¡Ren – kun! – alzo un poco mas su voz para llamar su atención

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? – dijo desconcentrado aun

- Ya estás listo, ya puedes irte adelantando – le dijo sonriente

- Voy a esperar a Kyoko, Jelly – san

- No creo que sea buena idea, además tienes trabajo según tu manager deberías apresurarte y verla por la tarde con calma – dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas

- Está bien… - dijo algo molesto

Era verdad debía concentrarse en su trabajo también pues era también muy importante mas sin embargo esa visión que estaba a escaso un metro de él, de Kyoko y Tsubaki conversando mientras este la terminaba de arreglar no era muy fácil de digerir, así que decidió interrumpir.

- Kyoko ya me voy ¿te veo después? – dijo sonriente

- ¡Sí! – dijo ella animada

Entonces Ren se acerco a su rostro y la beso en la boca, esto era una sorpresa para Kyoko quien se quedo quieta ante esto pues una cosa era en privado y otra frente a los demás, aun así trato de corresponderlo.

- Con permiso Okazaki – san – dijo sonriendo Ren

- Adelante Tsuruga – san – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ren se había dado media vuelta pero casi como reflejo volteo ligeramente y pudo ver como Tsubaki aun sonreía pero no era una sonrisa normal era una sonrisa un tanto de burla esto hizo que se le crisparan todos los nervios pero casi de inmediato vio que le estaba haciendo una broma a Kyoko y el por eso de su sonrisa, casi de inmediato Tsubaki volteo a verlo.

- ¿pasa algo Tsuruga – san? – pregunto algo confundido

- No… nada Okazaki – san disculpa ¿estarás libre como a las 6? - pregunto

- Supongo que sí pero… ¿no es a Kyoko quien debería decirle eso? – dijo riendo

- Bueno, entonces te veo a esa hora en la cafetería de la vez pasada – dijo ignorando su pregunta

- Está bien – dijo confundido

Kyoko solo los observo un tanto confundida, pero Tsubaki inmediatamente continúo con su trabajo y termino casi 10 minutos después de que Ren se fuera.

- Listo Kyoko – chan, Yuri te está esperando en el set 15 – dijo empacando sus cosas

- ¡Sí! Nos vemos Tsubaki – dijo casi corriendo

- Si, te veo allá Kyoko – chan – dijo terminando ya de guardar

En cuanto Kyoko salió y el termino de guardar sus cosas se quedo por un momento pensando el por qué Tsuruga Ren hablaría con él a menos que Yashiro le hubiese dicho algo de lo de la vez pasada o tal vez hasta su propia hermana, pero eso no era posible al menos no de parte de Yuri, decidió salir de ahí pues tenía el tiempo encima, con una sola idea en la mente: lo que sea de lo que quiera hablar, yo diré mis intenciones.

Diciéndose esto, se cambio y salió apresurado hacia el set para llegar a tiempo y arreglar a Kyoko para el comercial en el cual promocionarían un nuevo café maid en el centro.

Apenas había llegado él y ya habían llamado a maquillaje y vestuario, se alegro de Kyoko ya estuviese vestida, lo cual le impacto el verla vestida como sirvienta definitivamente ahora si se sentía como esos pervertidos del cosplay.

- ¡Director! Los otros dos actores que interpretarían a la otra maid y el mayordomo dijeron que no vendrían ¿Qué hacemos, cancelamos? – dijo preocupado alguien del staff

- Argh… últimamente los actores se comportan como niños mimados son tan irresponsables – dijo el director molesto

Al parecer había problemas pues solo uno de los tres actores estaba en el set y sería el único, la cual es Kyoko, entonces la vio, a su hermana que levantaba su brazo y le llamaba.

- ¡Tsubaki!

- Si, ya voy Yuri – dijo dándose media vuelta yendo donde estaba.

Esto no paso desapercibido para el director quien observo desde ahí a ambos hermanos y tenían su completa atención, entonces tuvo una idea salvadora y se acerco a ellos.

- Disculpen ¿quiénes son? – pregunto el Director

- Somos Okazaki Yuri y Okazaki Tsubaki, manager y estilista de Kyouko – san – respondió seria Yuri

- Bueno, verán… tenemos una situación con los otros dos actores puesto que no vendrán y quería saber si… ustedes podrían reemplazarlos – dijo el director sin mas

Tsubaki y Yuri se veían mutuamente ante esta propuesta de parte del director la cual decidieron aceptar pues ambos querían ayudar a Kyouko y evitar retrasos y retrasos a ella.

- Está bien, aceptamos – dijo Tsubaki

Casi de inmediato fueron llevados a maquillaje aunque al final Tsubaki se encargo de su hermana, Kyoko y el mismo.

En cuanto el trió salió de maquillaje y vestuario todo el staff volteo a verlos, los hombres a ellas y las mujeres a Tsubaki, casi de inmediato todo el staff estaba rodeándoles, halagándolos y pidiendo sus nombres.

De ahí casi de inmediato se pusieron a grabar toda la tarde hasta que por fin terminaron, eran casi las 6 pm y al set habían llegado Ren y Yashiro los cuales al ver a sus novias vestidas así se quedaron de una sola pieza, aunque en el caso del Ren vio como los del staff estaban demasiado arremolinados de ellos y vio como empezaron a pedir fotos de ellos como recuerdo.

- Kyouko – sama y Tsubaki – kun podrían ponerse juntos para una foto es que se ven tan compatibles – dijo emocionada una chica

- ¡Si, por favor! – suplico otra

- Bueno… supongo que está bien ¿verdad Kyoko – chan? – dijo mirándola

- Si, no hay problema – dijo sonriendo Kyoko

Así empezaron a posar ante la cámara como una pareja, lo cual le revolvía la bilis y los celos a Ren. Mientras que por el otro lado Yashiro también se veía molesto pues estaban tomándole fotos a Yuri y se veía bastante apenada.

- Yuri – sama, es muy linda – exclamo alguien del staff

- Si, es una megane maid* en potencia – dijo otro

- A-ah… g-gracias pero ya me voy – dijo un tanto apenada

Pero al parecer no les importo mucho y se empezaban a acercar cada vez más y más empleados del staff, Yuri se veía algo confundida por el exceso de atención así que Yashiro decidió intervenir, encaminándose hacia ella.

- Disculpen pero incomodan a mi novia, con permiso – dijo poniéndole su saco encima

- A-ah… lo siento, si es cierto tenemos ya que levantar todo – dijo dando la orden uno de ellos

- Gracias Yashiro – dijo sonriéndole Yuri

- D-de nada – dijo apenado

Mientras que por el otro lado estaba Ren viendo como su novia posaba para fotografías con Tsubaki, lo cual decir que está molesto era poco… ¡estaba furioso! Hasta que escucho que alguien decía que ya debían levantar y se despidieron de ellos.

- ¡Ah, Ren! – dijo saludándolo Kyoko

Mientras más se estaba acercando Kyoko más iba sintiendo la ira de Ren, a lo que sus demonios estaban totalmente extasiados, hasta que quedo frente a él y como una niña pequeña que sabe que será reprendida severamente decidió preguntar.

- ¿Qué sucede Ren? – dijo algo asustada

- Nada, sería bueno que te cambiaras – dijo de forma seca

- Ah… si… entonces ahora vuelvo – dijo casi huyendo de él

Kyoko iba algo preocupada pues no sabía por qué Ren estaba así, aunque algo seguramente andaba mal empezó a pensar, llego al camerino y se empezó a cambiar. Entonces su cabeza hizo "clic" y recordó la escena del sobre donde se sentía molesto por la mención de Tsubaki y ahora la ve posando con él, tal vez Ren estaba…

- ¿Celoso? No imposible… Ren me diría si algo no le parece – dijo Kyoko pensando

Mientras tanto Tsubaki estaba hablando con una chica del staff, hasta que Ren lo llamo.

- ¡Okazaki – san! – le llamo

- ¡Voy!

Entonces todas las del staff voltearon a ver y se pusieron aun más como locas al ver al actor No. 1 Tsuruga Ren ahí en el set, entonces se empezaron a arremolinar alrededor de ellos dos, hasta que Ren decidió con una radiante sonrisa pedirles que les dejara un momento pues quería hablar con su "amigo" Tsubaki, a lo que Tsubaki solo le veía de reojo serio y le pidió que mejor dejaran el set para hablar con él, a lo que Ren acepto.

- Tsuruga – san debería ser más consciente de su presencia en lugares públicos, podría volverse difícil para Kyoko – chan en un momento dado más que aun no han anunciado su relación a los medios ¿no cree? – dijo serio

- En eso tienes razón Okazaki – san, veré eso mas delante – contesto sin mas

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar? – pregunto directo

- Quiero saber si Kyoko te interesa Okazaki – san – dijo serio

- La verdad… si me interesa – soltó Tsubaki

- ¿Sabes que está saliendo conmigo? – pregunto Ren

- Lo sé, aunque no se, tengo mis dudas con usted Tsuruga – san – dijo tranquilo

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto ya con un tono de molestia

- ¿Por qué se tiñe el cabello y trae contactos? – dijo sonriendo – ¿no cree que es algo sospechoso? – dijo directo

Entonces el enojo se le bajo de golpe a Ren ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso alguien le había dicho algo? Aun así decidió mantenerse sereno por fuera, como buen actor que es.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto directo

- Por si no lo sabía soy un estilista también, para mi es fácil ver la diferencia entre lo natural y lo falso, mas cuando de cabello oscuro se trata, aunque debo admitir que es un trabajo muy bien hecho ¿fue Jelly – san quien lo hizo? – pregunto curioso

- Parece que te has equivocado este es mi tono de cabello y ojos natural – dijo serio

- ¿Lo comprobamos? – dijo retándolo

- Creo que la razón de esta plática no es mi apariencia es Kyoko ¿no es así Okazaki – san? – dijo aun más serio

- Es verdad, así que seré directo respetare a Kyoko – chan y sus decisiones pero solo a ella, no a usted, ni sus intenciones o diálogos, eso no me interesa y no tienen validez para mi, además de que aunque aún no se por qué escondería su verdadera apariencia, se que si Kyoko – chan se enterara de eso sería una buena oportunidad para mi ¿no cree? – dijo sonriendo

- Parece que tienes muy en claro tu objetivo Okazaki – san y también los métodos – dijo molesto Ren

- Kyoko – chan no es un "objetivo" Tsuruga – san, como dije respetare todo de ella, mas no de usted – dijo directo

- Aun así no dejare a Kyoko ¿Lo entiendes? – dijo directo

- Tsu-ru-ga-san… entiendo lo que quieres decir, así que será mejor advertirte nuevamente que estoy interesado en Kyoko ¿te parece bien que la empiece a cortejar? – dijo sonriéndole

- Haz lo que quieras Okazaki – san, porque a quien ella quiere es a mi – dijo seguro

- Bueno eso debe ser lo que te debes decir antes de acostarte para poder dormir, pero no importa – dijo dándose media vuelta yéndose

Ren podía sentir claramente como la ira se apoderaba de él, se sentía impotente pues sabía que lo que dijo sobre que está ocultando algo es verdad y que seguramente esto dañaría a Kyoko por no serle honesto, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeo con fuerza la pared.

- ¡REN! – grito Kyoko acercándose - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Lo siento, yo… - dijo algo molesto

- Vamos, te curare la mano y discúlpame – dijo cabizbaja

- ¿Disculparte? – dijo saliendo de su molestia de golpe

- Si… Tsubaki es un amigo que he hecho pero creo que mi forma de tratarle no te gusta ¿quieres que no le hable? – dijo algo entristecida

Entonces Ren ante esto se quedo algo sorprendido, justamente ese era uno de sus problemas y ella se ofrecía a alejarlo como si supiera eso, pero había algo que no estaba bien y eso era, la expresión que tenía ella en este momento, cabizbaja y triste.

_Así que seré directo respetare a Kyoko – chan y sus decisiones pero solo a ella_

Entonces vino a su mente esa frase de Tsubaki, el pensó que se trataba simplemente de una provocación pero no, supongo que a esto se refería… que o quien hace a Kyoko feliz.

- ¿Tú me quieres Kyoko? – le pregunto viéndola a los ojos

- S-si… - dijo sonrojada pero directa

- Entonces no hay ningún problema, mientras sea así respetare tus decisiones – dijo dándole una angelical sonrisa

- Gracias Ren – dijo también sonriéndole

En su departamento todo estaba muy silencioso, escucho como se abría la puerta y la vio pasar tomando asiento frente a él con el ceño algo fruncido como inconforme… esos significaba un regaño.

- ¿Qué quieres Shoko? – pregunto Sho

- Tu deberías saberlo ¿no crees Sho? – dijo molesta

- No, fíjate que no lo sé – dijo volviendo a ver el techo

- Sho, no quiero regañarte pero ¿no crees que ya es demasiado? – dijo algo preocupada ya

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto desinteresado

- Primero la molestas en su entrevista y luego le mandas regalos ¿crees que así te la ganaras Sho? – pregunto directa

- Vale la pena que lo intente, después de todo ya he cometido varios errores con ella y me gustaría enmendarlos – dijo serio

- ¿De verdad vas a intentarlo Sho? ¿de manera correcta y civilizada? – dijo algo sorprendida

- ¿Cómo que correcta y civilizada? – pregunto extrañado

- Es que siempre has tratado a Kyoko – chan como un objeto y te comportas como un niño encaprichado con ella, por eso lo pregunto ya que se ve que harás lo correcto… aunque tal vez sea un poco tarde – dijo volteando

- ¿Por qué es tarde? – dijo molesto

- ¿No está con Tsuruga Ren? – dijo curiosa

- De eso no hay problema, ella una vez me amo solo es cuestión de que lo recuerde y volverá a mí, así olvidara a Tsuruga Ren, yo le demostrare que soy mejor que él – dijo decidido

- Pero si ella es feliz con él ¿no crees que sería mejor dejarlo así? – dijo seria

- Tsk… - trono su lengua molesto

Era verdad lo que le decía Shoko, si ella era feliz eso debía bastarle pero no, algo le decía que debía luchar por ella a capa y espada hasta agotar todos sus recursos pues el primeramente había cometido el error de menospreciarla y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para recuperarla. Se levanto de su sofá en el que estaba recostado y tomo su chaqueta.

- Voy a LME a visitar a Kyoko, Shoko – dijo directo

- ¡Sho, no vayas a montar otro espectáculo! – dijo tratando de detenerlo

- No, es todo lo contrario Shoko – dijo decidido

Así se dirigió a LME rápidamente con la fuerte necesidad de decirle a Kyoko que de verdad quería intentar acercarse a ella, fue en cuestión de minutos que ya estaba en la entrada, se había abierto la puerta eléctrica delante de él, sabía que aunque era un poco tarde tal vez ella aun estaba ahí, entonces cuando estaba un poco mas de llegar a la entrada lo escucho, esa voz…

- Chico Fuwa ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sonriente

- ¿¡Quien eres!? ¡No creas que he olvidado lo de la vez pasada! – dijo molesto

- Que rencoroso eres, además tú te lo buscaste esa vez ¿recuerdas? – dijo tranquilo

Entonces lo recordó la primera que lo había visto que no fue para nada grato.

_/FLASH BACK/_

- _¿Fuwa, cierto?_

- _¿Y qué si lo soy? – escupió furioso_

- _Mira muchachito, seré directo las estrellitas como tu ni me van ni me vienen, pero te diré algo… vuelve a hacer algo imprudente contra Kyoko – chan y te aseguro que toda tu integridad se irá por el retrete ¿entendido?_

- _¡¿y tú que eres de ella, estúpido?! ¡¿Qué te crees para amenazarme a mí?!_

- _No me creo nada, solo te diré que Kyoko – chan no está sola hay muchos que la apoyamos… y bueno… diría que soy su demonio personal… - dijo sonriendo_

_A Fuwa se le había ido toda la sangre al suelo ante la mirada y la sonrisa de ese muchacho ¿Quién era? Lo había dejado paralizado con tal solo esa acción, como si su mirada le hubiera drenado la sangre y esa sonrisa le daba a entender que le encantaba torturar gente, entonces lo vio acercarse a él pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y entonces lo sintió el puño de ese muchacho en la boca de su estomago pudo sentir como todo su aire le faltaba pues todo se lo había sacado de un solo golpe y el solo había pasado de lado sonriendo como si verlo ahí tirado de rodillas en el suelo fuera el espectáculo más grande que haya visto._

- _Eso es solo una muestra chico Fuwa… cuida tus acciones_

_Y se fue de lo más tranquilo dejándolo a él y a su orgullo tirados en el suelo…_

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

- Tsk… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo molesto

- Vaya, eres muy ceremonioso pero está bien soy Okazaki Tsubaki – dijo sonriéndole

- ¿Qué eres de Kyoko? – dijo molesto

- Que te importa, niñito – dijo directo

- Ya verás ¡te hare pagar lo que me hiciste! – dijo lanzándole un golpe

Fuwa se quedo helado Tsubaki con una sola mano le había detenido el golpe y no es que el golpeara despacio, pero algo lo hizo salir de su trance y fue la terrible sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo justo ahora, pudo sentir como el puño que tenia Tsubaki era apretado con fuerza por la mano de este y sintió como lo jalo hacia el suelo haciendo que este fuera jalado y se impactara al suelo pero fue detenido nuevamente por un golpe en el estomago de Tsubaki el cual lo levanto.

- ¡TSUBAKI!

- ¿Eh? Yuri ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo saludando a Yashiro y Yuri que iban de salida

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo alarmada Yuri

- Saludando a Fuwa y puedo decir que fue en defensa propia – dijo haciendo un puchero

Y ahí estaba Fuwa otra vez recuperando el aire que le había sacado de un golpe Tsubaki, siendo ignorado por él como si estuviera acostumbrado a golpear gente, entonces los vio una chica algo asustada por lo que vio que le hizo y… ¿al manager de Tsuruga? Entonces vio como esa chica se acercaba a él.

- ¿Está bien Fuwa – san? – dijo preocupada

- Si… - dijo de mala gana

Mientras Yashiro se había quedado de una sola pieza, había visto claramente todo y era increíble que alguien como Tsubaki fuese así, pudo notar por un instante algo familiar en esa mirada que le lanzo a Fuwa antes de golpearlo… esa mirada… no podía ser… era como la mirada de…

- Ren… - susurro Yashiro

* * *

Megane maid: Meseras en traje maid (sirvienta) pero que utilizan lentes como accesorio extra

Bien tarde pero repito aquí estoy xD

Assdadasdsdasd llegue por fin al punto crítico de la trama! *-* a matar personajes o/ Sho tu serás el primero buajajaja *-* (No Satine, no debemos matar a nadie u.u) Por que no Ideas - chan? TwT (por que no lo mataras de manera sutil) *sonido de motosierra* que? Perdón no te escuche :3 (apaga esa cosa! Y siéntate tranquila!) *se sienta* ok .3.

Bueno ahora si pasemos al después de mucho tiempo ya!

_Response time reviews!_

ILexa: Saludos para ILexa – chan equivalentes a casi dos meses! (/o3o)/ jajaja me gusta poner caritas! xD y awww como supiste que amo Halloween! *w* (lo has dicho varias veces tarada! ¬¬) Ideas – chan te estás pasando hoy! o.ó *la golpea con un periódico* espero te guste el cap :D

Angel: me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte yo estaba así de asdasadsasd *¬* porque soy de imaginación muy vivida así que casi muero de un derrame nasal escribiendo eso! xD espero te guste este cap :)

KariJB: tan fuerte fue el shock! D: jajaja ok no! xD pero si... al menos trato que Yashiro y Yuri se complementen ya sabes ellos son los adultos a cargo -w- si... ese lemmon demoro bastante .3. pero en fin! Ahí está! xD y si ya llegue al punto en que todo empieza a tomar una mejor forma *se frota las manos como las moscas* ya verás *-* y no habrá bebo aun ¬w¬ ya en el próximo cap hare un omake de Kyoko comprando antirensitos xD espero te guste este cap :3

Kotoko-98: Tienes total y completamente la razón sobre que fue muy precipitado, de hecho lo leí después y yo dije " un momento o.ó... que? D:" supongo que salió de mi alma retorcida (y pervertida! ¬¬) esa parte .3. aunque me justificare de todos modos xD supongo que salió así por que ya llevaban mucho así de ando o no ando? Y... y... Ren empezó *lo señala* (O_O!) si Ren andas pervirtiendo a la pobre Kyoko-chan *la abraza* tu! Pervertidor de menores! TwT (O_O! pero... yo...) naah! Mentira Ren, tranquilízate! xD (¬¬U) pero si insisto tienes la razón pero de alguna manera así salió por algo será e.e y espero te guste este cap también

Miiniion: gracias por tu review! :D me alegra que lo leas desde el primer cap :D eso me anima a seguir y prometo ya no dejarlo hasta terminar, porque de verdad me tome mi tiempo en actualizar .3. espero te guste el cap :)

Rocio e-chan: visualice claramente a Ren haciendo eso con la carta xD y si creeme ya viene lo mejor porque ya está en su punto critico y no me secuestres! Dx si no como continuo el fic? :( jajaja ok no creo que lo hagas .3. y hare un omake de la aventura de Kyoko comprando medicina antirensitos espero te guste xD

Cintia-2287: si soy una mala persona! TwT pero generalmente no me afecta el saberlo xD y estuve viendo todos tus reviews incluso en mi fic de DGM y me quede asi de voy a actualizar! *-* (y esa es la historia por la cual Satine de Mikk decidió actualizar...) jajaja... xD y Tsubaki es nuestro representante ahí el golpea a Sho por nosotras *-*9 y lo volvió a hacer! xD y por fin actualice espero te guste el cap :D por cierto! Tal vez sea una pregunta estúpida, ese es mi talento especial hacer preguntas estúpidas xD pero te gusta la música de Anna Tsuchiya? Digo porque es tu imagen de perfil y me quede así de "oh! No estoy sola en el mundo x3" de hecho me gusta su música, la conocí por Nana y también me gusta como canta Olivia Lufkin :3 y te gusta D. Gray Man? Lo has visto? Si no lo has visto te lo recomiendo pero Tyki Mikk es mío xD pero el protagonista y un tal Kanda y Lavi también son lindísimos! *w* y... y... me calmo .3. bueno nos leemos pronto! o/

Y bueno actualizare todos mis fics pero ahora lo hare con dinámica porque soy... (Alguien que tiene mucho tiempo libre!) ehhh... no! .3. pero si me gusta tener en prioridad lo que mas les gusta y esto se lo vi a otra autora y es:

Actualizo el fic que mas review tenga por eso actualizare todos el mismo día, asi que go, go, go! o/

Bueno y con esto me despido!

Cuídense y de verdad lamento la demora u.u


	19. Bloque 3 - Punto de Inflexión

Nihao! Aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Y bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la actu del segundo lugar en cantidad de reviews! *aplausos* y estoy viendo la cantidad de reviews *u* (tendrías que estar ciega para no verlo, además de que esta remarcado en azul ¬¬) síguele! ¬¬9 como sea muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios que siempre tomo en cuenta y me han ayudado a continuar esta loca historia en mi loca cabeza xD

*se pone un casco y un chaleco antibalas* bien! Y ahora... -u- (por que te pones el casco Satine de Mikk? ¬u¬) Al final lo veras mi querida Ideas – chan :3 (a que le temes? ¬u¬) basta! O.ó pues si, ahora sí sin mas preámbulos pasemos al fic! o/

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – sensei que ya no debe tener vida al estar mes con mes con su obra ._.

* * *

Yuri y Yashiro iban saliendo de los más normal y tranquilamente del edificio, pero esa situación se fue totalmente cuando al salir vieron como Tsubaki levanto de un puñetazo en el estomago a Fuwa Sho como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, Yuri inmediatamente intervino, pero al ver la expresión que Tsubaki había mostrado al golpear a Fuwa, Yashiro se quedo helado...

- Ren... – susurro

Yashiro estaba totalmente impactado pues para él fue como ver a Ren mismo cuando lo conoció, volteo a verlo y ahí estaba nuevamente con una sonrisa en su boca que lo hacía ver hasta un tanto infantil, dirigió su vista a su novia quien trataba de ayudar a Fuwa y el también se acerco.

- ¿Seguro que está bien Fuwa – san? – pregunto preocupada Yuri

- Si, déjame en paz ¿quieres? – le contesto

- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a alguien para que lo revise Fuwa – san – dijo Yashiro viéndolo

- ¡No necesito su ayuda! – alego dando un manotazo

Ese manotazo lo lanzo sin medir su fuerza golpeando ligeramente a Yashiro pero terminándose de impactar con Yuri quien se quejo por el dolor, Yashiro la vio si estaba bien pero únicamente le sonrió y lo aparto sutilmente, se dirigió con mirada molesta a Fuwa quien la veía desafiante y ella le dio un bofetón, dejando impactados a Yashiro y Tsubaki que la veían un tanto asustados.

- Tenga entendido que no está en la situación para portarse de manera tan orgullosa Fuwa – san, no me importa hasta que punto le consienten sus caprichos en su agencia pero déjeme decirle que aquí no es bienvenido, desde esa vez que vino a molestar mi cliente, usted decide ¿se deja ayudar o lo hundo más rápido que una piedra en el océano por otro escándalo aquí? – dijo directa Yuri

Los tres hombres estaban impactados por la actitud de Yuri quien no le quitaba la vista a Fuwa, Fuwa gruño por lo bajo, lo medito un momento y se enderezo como pudo pues aun le dolía bastante.

- Aceptare su ayuda – escupió

- Acompáñeme y trate de ser más educado – le dijo Yuri

- Puff... Yuri – nee, de verdad deberías ser domadora o algo así – se burlo Tsubaki

- Tsubaki, hablare contigo después de esto – le soltó viéndolo molesta

- S-si – dijo nervioso Tsubaki

- Yashiro ayúdame a llevar a Fuwa a la enfermería de LME – le pidió

- ¡S-si! – contesto reaccionando y ayudando a Fuwa andar

Habían llegado a la enfermería, donde dejaron descansando a Fuwa y le dieron un par de pastillas para el dolor, Yuri estaba llenando unos papeles aprovechando el tiempo mientras Yashiro había ido por algo de tomar, entonces Fuwa rompió el silencio.

- ¿De verdad son hermanos tu y ese sujeto? – pregunto viendo la pared recostado

- Así es, es mi hermano mayor – contesto sin quitar la vista de los papeles - ¿Qué quiere de Mogami – san?

- ¿Q-que? – dijo viéndola - ¿Cómo sabes?

- Es obvio que venía a verla ya que no tiene otros asuntos aquí y además no está con su manager, así que debe tratarse de algo personal y la única que conoce aquí es a Mogami – san – dijo sin más – yo soy su manager Okazaki Yuri

- Ya veo... – dijo – entonces quiero tener una cita con ella – le pidió

- ¿De asunto laboral o personal? – pregunto por fin viéndolo

- Personal – contesto de inmediato

Yuri cerró inmediatamente la libreta donde revisaba los papeles de golpe llamando la atención de Fuwa, suspiro pesadamente y se acomodo en la silla quedando hacia él.

- Mogami – san, tiene compromiso le pediré sea tan amable de comprender y respetar su decisión – le dijo seria

- ¿Compromiso? ¿Con quién? – pregunto levantándose y quedando sentado hacia ella

- Lo siento, esa información es personal y no puedo dársela – dijo guardando sus cosas

- ¡Dime, maldita sea! – le exigió

- Le advierto que se abstenga de hacer algo imprudente o puede jurar que se arrepentirá de por vida mientras vive debajo de un puente comiendo sobras de comida en su cama de cartón – le vio molesta – no crea que desconozco las circunstancias por las que Mogami – san entro a LME

- Tienes una lengua muy filosa, eso me agrada – trato de coquetearle pero con su molestia evidente

- Y usted una mentalidad muy corta – contesto sin inmutarse levantándose de la silla – con permiso, ah... y por favor no me confunda con los sacos de hormonas con los que generalmente trata, es ofensivo – dijo yéndose de ahí

- Malditos hermanos... – susurro molesto cuando la vio irse

Por su parte Yashiro apenas venia con las bebidas en la mano cuando vio a Yuri salir de la enfermería totalmente seria, como molesta así que adelanto su paso alcanzándola.

- ¿Todo bien Yuri? – pregunto preocupado

- Sí, eso creo solo que no me gustaría que se metiera entre Tsuruga – san y Mogami – san – le comento preocupada

- Bienvenida a mi mundo – le dijo con una sonrisa pesada – si supieras cuantas veces se han metido antes Fuwa, Reino y otros, pero ahora que están juntos esos dos atolondrados supongo que ya depende de ellos – dijo dándole su bebida

- Supongo que tienes razón pero no está de más quitarle algunas piedras a su camino siempre que esté a nuestro alcance ¿no crees? – dijo sonriéndole

- Eso ni lo dudes – dijo decidido

- Se ve que eres fan de esa pareja desde hace mucho ¿verdad? – le sonrió y luego le dio un ligero sorbo a su bebida

- Si, desde que Ren se empezó a enamorar de Kyoko – chan – dijo entusiasmado - ¡de verdad me alegra que estén por fin juntos! – dijo aun mas emocionado

Yuri únicamente se empezó a reír, mientras Yashiro se había dado cuenta de su reacción y se apeno por su comportamiento, así ambos se fueron como tenían planeado antes de todo ese problema.

Mientras tanto Fuwa, seguía en la enfermería tratando de centrar sus ideas después de lo que su manager le dijo a él, se sentía frustrado, molesto e incapaz; ni siquiera había entrado al edificio cuando alguien lo retuvo, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de verla para decirle las cosas y después se topa con otra pared que es su manager quien hará al parecer, todo lo posible por evitar que vea a Kyoko, siempre había pensado como un hecho el que Kyoko estaría siempre a su lado, fiel como un bulldog esperándolo y poniéndolo siempre como el num. 1 para ella... ¿Cuándo cambio eso? ¿Cuándo se volvió ella tan inalcanzable? ¿Cuándo lo reemplazo en su corazón?

No pudo evitar el lanzar una maldición al aire y cubrir su rostro frustrado con su antebrazo, ahora sentía como su estomago se revolvía, pero no por el golpe que le había dado Okazaki sino por darse cuenta de lo importante que era Kyoko era para él y él mismo la desecho cegado por su ego, lo peor de esto es que no había nadie a quien culpar más que él mismo.

- _Tal vez, solo deba reparar las cosas... volver a ser amigos..._

Pero por más que pensaba en su infancia y su amistad, no recordaba un hecho en el que ellos hubiesen actuado como amigos realmente, más bien era él quien la molestaba a veces e ignoraba y ella la chica que por diferentes cuestiones ajenas a ella había terminado viviendo ahí en su casa.

- _Creo que el comienzo es empezar a ser amigos..._

Se levanto de la cama, dándose cuenta que había dado en el clavo de todo su problema, ellos ni siquiera habían sido amigos, solo eran dos niños que convivían en la misma casa, tal vez era momento de empezar a reparar el daño desde ahí sin importar que tan difícil sea, pues de verdad quiere que Kyoko aunque sea un poco... le tome en cuenta en su vida como alguien, no como la cosa que le ha dado tantos tragos amargos.

Se levanto finalmente de la cama, tomo su chaqueta y salió de ahí con paso firme y una decisión firme y clara.

* * *

Mientras tanto Kyoko y Ren estaban cenando nuevamente en el departamento de él, habían encargado comida tailandesa ya que Ren no quería que Kyoko se encargara de cosas como hacer la cena después de un día trabajo, pero todo estaba raramente silencioso, solo se podía ver como cada quien estaba atento a su plato sin más, ni un sonido y ninguna palabra se emitía, para Kyoko eso era un tanto incomodo pues aunque le dirigía una que otra mirada a Ren el parecía estar demasiado metido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué había pasado realmente entre Tsubaki y Ren? había terminado su cena como 5 minutos antes y decidió levantarse.

- Voy a llevar esto a la cocina – dijo Kyoko sin mas

- Si... – le contesto Ren sin verla

Kyoko se empezaba ya a sentir mal de estar así, tal vez el entregarse a él casi de inmediato fue un error, de verdad se sentía mal, con un nudo en la garganta y unas terribles ganas de llorar, no lo entendía, había terminado de lavar su plato y ya lo estaba secando para después acomodarlo, era curioso como conocía el departamento de él y ya entendía cómo funcionaban algunas cosas ahí, se detuvo un momento torturándose sobre qué es lo que sucedía, pensando que tal vez ella había cometido un error o hubiese hecho algo que lo molestara, de verdad quería llorar.

Mientras Ren tenía la mitad de su cena totalmente intacta, no es que le encantara comer o algo así, pero se había encerrado en sus pensamientos, para él era tortuoso... una cosa era tratar con Fuwa, Reino, Murasame o Kijima pero parecía que Tsubaki no se inmutaba ante él y eso lo desquiciaba de alguna manera ¿De verdad Okazaki haría lo que fuese por arrebatarle a Kyoko? No, imposible... pero ¿a quién ama Kyoko realmente al personaje llamado Tsuruga Ren o al verdadero él, Kuon Hizuri? De pronto volteo y vio que la silla frente a él estaba vacía ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Se levanto desesperado y un tanto agitado ¿Cuánto tiempo le había ignorado? Busco en la cocina pero no estaba, en el baño tampoco hasta que llego a la sala y ahí en la mesa de centro encontró un pequeño papel con la letra de ella.

_Olvide que tengo trabajo temprano y si llego tarde Okazaki – san me regañara, disculpa por irme sin despedirme pero veo que estas muy concentrado y no te quise molestar._

_Demos lo mejor en nuestro trabajo. Nos vemos._

_Mogami Kyoko_

¿Cuántas veces no había leído notas de este tipo? Tal vez decenas, pero nunca le habían afectado tanto como esta, era una clara declaración de que no quería seguir viéndolo ese día, ahora se sentía más hundido y lo peor es que si era su culpa, no estaba siendo sincero con Kyoko en ningún sentido, sabía que si no hacía nada la perdería definitivamente, todo por no ser más abierto.

Debía buscarla, busco sus llaves y salió tan pronto como pudo del departamento.

No muy lejos de ahí iba pasando Tsubaki hablando por el celular con su hermana mientras andaba sin rumbo, quien ya llevaba veinte minutos riñéndolo por ese medio y solo se trataba del principio pues sabía que al verlo en persona el regaño demoraría muchísimo más, suspiro resignado mientras se detenía a esperar en el cruce peatonal del Distrito de Shibuya, no recordaba cuanto tiempo tenia de no pasar por ahí de noche hasta que vio que del otro lado de la gran calle estaba Kyoko bastante decaída, le hizo una seña exagerada mientras Yuri le gritaba por no ponerle atención.

Mientras tanto Kyoko iba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos y se veía realmente decaída, estaba caminando hacia el Darumaya pero por la hora no había ya servicio público, se sentía mal consigo misma, inhalo y exhalo pesadamente, no veía su rumbo.

Ren estaba corriendo lo más que sus largas piernas le daban, buscando como desesperado, hasta que la vio cerca del cruce peatonal, se sintió aliviado pronto la alcanzaría.

Kyoko siguió avanzando...

De pronto se escucho un chirrido del frenar estrepitoso de un auto...

Tsubaki dejo caer su celular horrorizado...

Ren dejo de correr para quedarse perplejo ante lo que vio a unos escasos cinco metros de él...

¡KYOKO...!

Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de la garganta de esos dos hombres...

Kyoko estaba ahí tendida en el frio asfalto, la habían atropellado apenas y estaba algo consiente veía luces difusas, sonidos extraños y de pronto sintió como alguien le llamaba, logro reconocerlo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba era Tsubaki quien le hablaba desesperado, pero había dejado de escucharlo al poco tiempo.

Ren seguía perplejo ante lo que estaba viendo a escasa distancia y entonces vinieron terribles recuerdos a su mente...

_¡Asesino...!_

_¡Rick...!_

Tsubaki trataba de mantenerla despierta, que no quedara inconsciente y de pronto empezó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta que esa escena era similar para él...

_¡Shion...!_

_¡No te duermas, quédate conmigo...!_

_Te escucho lejos Tsubaki – kun..._

- Tsubaki, perdón casi no te escucho – susurro Kyoko

La gente se empezó a arremolinar, ya habían llamado a una ambulancia, se escuchaban los cuchicheos y las explicaciones del conductor pero para Kyoko, Ren y Tsubaki se escuchaban muy lejos, muy, muy lejos.

* * *

(FUCK! La mataste! D: ) No es cierto! Esta viva ._. (ahora entiendo lo de tu casco! ¬¬) e-es solo por precaución ._. (si tu... aja... ¬u¬) bueno ya déjame en paz! D:

Ahora si pasemos al...

_Response time reviews!_

Cinthia-2287: Creo que esa pelea se acerca xD y si Sho no juega! Apuradamente y le aguanta un golpe a Tsubaki ¬w¬ (hiciste un monstruo desdichada solo para desquitarte de mi! D:) admite tu debilidad chico ¬u¬ (noooo! D:) como sea ignorémoslo! -w- y si eres muy responsable de mis actualizaciones xD oh! y a mi me encanta Nana y Paradise Kiss :D de canciones te decía que "shadow of love" de Olivia y "stand by me" de Anna arggh... las adoro! :3 que bueno que te guste Lavi insisto xD aunque Kanda a mi me da risa muchas veces mas cuando esta con Allen adoro ese par (O.ó ... o.Ó) oh vamos chicos saben que los adoro :3 y quien no es infiel con tanto bishie por ahí? xD seria pecado no serlo ¬u¬/ y gracias por tus revies me encantan! :D

ILexa: ebriwer :D ... jajajajaja! xD esta bien, esta bien estoy enmendando en serio, que me apuro xD y gracias por tu review! :D

Guest: es que Okazaki no es tan malo solo lo intenta xD m alegro que te guste mi Oc :3 y a mi también me encantan los chicos malos :3 menos de Sho que me cae gordo! xD gracias por tu review! :D

Tsushime: ya aquí esta la actu espero te guste y gracias por tu review :D

Kotoko-98: bueno y por fin apareció la oscura razón por la que Okazaki es estilista, después de todo quien se daría más cuenta de el cambio no natural de una persona que uno que se dedique a eso no crees? :3 espero te guste el cap por que ya esta en el punto critico esto a mi me emociona :D y gracias por tu review :D

KariJB: si lo se! Me desaparecí horrible Dx pero ya volvi :3 (chucha me tenias con el pendiente no? ¬¬) cállate Ideas – chan o.ó pues si xD y si Ren es demasiado posesivo, Tsubaki anda viendo como se mete y Shotaro debería volverse ninja xD si insisto este ya es el punto de la trama que desenvuelve todo es el punto critico como digo yo :3 gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap :D

Y bueno eso es todo por hoy y ya estare por aquí constante para seguir con esta historia, ya saben dudas, comentarios, golpes de atornillador, Rens, Reinos, Tsubakis déjenlos en un hermoso review :3

Cambio y fuera! o/


	20. Bloque 3 - Punto de Encuentro

Hola aquí Satine reportándose! o/

Bueno ya aquí la continuación lista y leible para ustedes :D

Seré sincera este cap me costó bastante trabajo :/ creo que escarbe donde muy pocos e.e (sádico-masoquista ¬¬) esta vez no te lo negare ._. Pero lo logre! /o/ y bueno ya me callo (vaya! Hasta que haces algo digno! xD) grosera .3.

Comencemos!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei la cual me obliga casi a aprender japonés para leer la raws y no morir por la impaciencia xD

* * *

_¿Qué había pasado?... En realidad no me siento como yo misma, me siento extraña, no recuerdo nada..._

_Trato de abrir mis ojos, pero me pesan demasiado... incluso hasta se siente un tanto doloroso, pero no podía quedarme así y hago mi mayor esfuerzo._

_La luz me lastima pero solo era cuestión de nada el que mis ojos se adaptaran a ella, al principio borroso luego más claro, puedo ver las blancas sabanas que me cubren y como las blancas cortinas ondean ligeramente con el viento, todo está raramente blanco y nada me es familiar en este cuarto, no escucho nada al principio, hasta que de pronto veo a alguien familiar, puedo ver como mueve sus labios como diciéndome algo pero no lo escucho bien, aunque su expresión me da entender su preocupación y alivio, de alguna manera quiero decirle algo pero no me salen las palabras._

_Ah... me siento muy cansada, creo que volveré a dormir..._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sho estaba totalmente estupefacto no cavilaba acción, se había quedado totalmente paralizado frente a la inmensa pantalla de su televisor esa mañana, mientras que Shouko le veía acongojada y es que hace solo unos minutos tenían un inicio de día por de más normal, hasta que decidieron encender el televisor hace unos minutos, aun podía recordar esas palabras que lo dejaron helado.

- _Aun no han dado a conocer el estado en el que se encuentra la nueva estrella de Lory's Majestic Entertainment Kyouko – sama, quien el día de ayer por la noche sufrió un accidente en el cruce peatonal del Distrito de Shibuya, se supo que fue internada de inmediato al Hospital..._

No lo podía creer apenas el día de ayer quería verla, se había dado cuenta de lo suficiente y ahora le sucedía esto, sentía un terrible deseo de gritar por la frustración, quería desahogar esa sensación que tenia de no saber nada y casi de inmediato reacciono.

- Shouko, vacía la agenda del día de hoy – dijo sin esperar respuesta dirigiéndose a su cuarto

A lo que únicamente ella asintió pues comprendía que era serio y no se trataba de otra impertinencia de parte de su representado, lo sabía al ver la expresión dura y consternada en su rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en otro punto la noticia, no le parecía muy sorprendente al joven de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas quien veía despectivo el televisor, lanzo un pesado suspiro como derrotado, apago el aparato pues no era necesario escuchar más.

- Miroku, acompáñame tenemos una visita que hacer – sentencio

- ¿Se trata de la Caperucita? – pregunto curioso

- Algo así... – contesto desganado – creo que el león se acaba de morder su propia pata

Y de ese modo salieron del cuarto sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie de la banda que solo los miraban expectantes, pero totalmente fuera de la conversación y que aunque les preguntaran no tendrían ninguna respuesta, estaban fuera de ese juego nuevamente.

o-o-o-o-o

Todos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral y es que en situaciones como esa nadie sabe qué decir, se podían escuchar los sollozos de la única niña presente la cual llevaba un rato así, le parecía inevitable detenerse, su abuelo trataba de consolarla pero aun no sabían el estado de Kyoko esta mañana, Yashiro abrazaba a Yuri quien se veía terriblemente afectada por esto no solo por su representada sino también porque nadie pudo separar a su hermano de Kyoko desde que ingreso a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario, sabía que para él eso era inevitable.

Por un momento se sintió como aquella vez, en ese tiempo era una simple colegiala y no supo cómo reaccionar, que hacer y ahora no era muy diferente pues casi nunca se está preparado para este tipo de situaciones, pudo sentir la impotencia de ver esas escenas otra vez ver a su hermano destrozado llorando a lagrima viva mientras decía "Si hubiera..." pero era algo inevitable ¿no? Son de esas cosas que pasan por que tenían que pasar.

Yashiro solo la sentía mal y eso le creaba un terrible dolor, sabía que había algo detrás de esto pero sabía que no era el momento para preguntar nada, sabía que ahora solo debía de apoyarla en silencio.

El presidente Lory Takarada tenía un semblante serio y meditativo pues el mas que nadie sabía que el que algo así hubiese sucedido sería bastante perturbador para varios, su nieta aun sollozaba y verla así le partía el corazón, veía a todos a su alrededor y no pudo evitar lanzar un risilla melancólica al pensar como Kyoko había logrado el cariño y aprecio de varias personas a través de su arduo esfuerzo y nuevamente pensó "esto no es nada para quien fue la integrante #1 de la Sección Love Me".

Kanae se veía seria e inexpresiva aunque por dentro su cabeza daba miles de vueltas por que aunque sabía que su amiga era una despistada de primera, jamás a ese grado como para que le sucediese algo, entonces su cabeza le dio una respuesta y le hizo sentir un terrible enojo, alzo la vista y busco ¿Dónde estaba Tsuruga Ren? ¿No debería ser él quien estuviera en primer lugar aquí?

Entonces apareció por fin el médico que había atendido a Kyoko para por fin decirles el estado en el que se encontraba, se puso justo en el medio de personas que estaban ahí quienes estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría.

- Buenos días, soy la Dra. Takano Megumi, el estado de la Srita. Mogami Kyoko ya no es delicada, no hay heridas internas, ni fracturas severas solo algunos rasguños, a decir verdad es realmente impresionante que solo haya tenido una contusión en la cabeza y se haya lastimado la pierna derecha debido al primer impacto del automóvil con ella, pero no es nada serio ni que le cause repercusiones a futuro – dijo serena

Todos ahí ahora reflejaban una expresión de alivio y felicidad al escuchar sobre el estado de Kyoko, de verdad sentían que un gran peso había desaparecido de sus hombros.

- Le avisare a Tsubaki sobre el estado de Kyoko, seguro también se sentirá muy feliz – dijo Yuri separándose lentamente de Yashiro

- Descuide el novio de la Srita. Mogami ya está enterado, fue el primero a decir verdad – comento la Doctora

- El no es su novio – dijo cortante Kanae

- Entonces disculpen la confusión, con su permiso me retiro – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia yéndose

- A todo esto Presidente ¿Dónde está Tsuruga – san, no debería ser él quien este con Kyoko? – pregunto molesta Kanae

Lory únicamente bajo la mirada viendo a su nieta quien ya había dejado de llorar después de escuchar el estado de Kyoko y no pudo evitar un pesado suspiro derrotado.

- No lo sé Kotonami – san – contesto serio

- Entiendo, me retiro por el momento volveré más tarde – dijo seria

Y de esa manera también se fue evidentemente molesta, pensando que seguramente quien provoco que su amiga estuviese en ese estado seria su "novio".

Mientras tanto Tsubaki estaba ahí sentado a un lado de Kyoko dormitando, pero el pendiente le impedía dormir después de todo hace unos momentos ella había abierto los ojos, sabía que estaba bien.

_Ella está bien, eso no volvió a ocurrir..._

Y con este último pensamiento sus ojos se cerraron finalmente dejándolo caer en un profundo sueño aun más tranquilo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El departamento se encontraba en una silenciosa penumbra, pues no había mucha luz del día iluminando el lugar, pero en la sala podía verse la silueta de Ren sentado en el suelo sin expresión en su rostro, estaba totalmente encorvado viendo el suelo a su alrededor había ya tres botellas de licor vacías... se sentía mal, se sentía hundido, se sentía derrotado, se sentía más que nada culpable al grado de no tener el valor siquiera de moverse de ahí y tal vez enterarse de la cruda realidad reviviendo otra vez ese doloroso evento de su pasado, paso sus manos en su cabellera y al tenerla su mano frente a él apretó fuertemente su puño y golpeo al piso tan fuerte que se escucho un ruido seco.

Nuevamente vio su mano ahora un poco lastimada, roja y la recordó, recordó aquella vez en la que Kyoko le había ayudado a salir de su letargo aquella vez que estaban rodando una de las escenas más importantes de Dark Moon justamente ahí en el Distrito de Shibuya, recordó su rostro y la gentileza de su mano en su mano ¿pero dónde estaba él para ella ahora? No pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido molesto, era un cobarde...

_Así es, eres un cobarde... ocultándote bajo la máscara de Tsuruga Ren ¿tanto temes el confrontar tus problemas y tus miedos?..._

...

_No me respondes, bien... dime tu eres el culpable de lo que le sucedió a Rick dime ¿quieres cargar ahora también con la culpa del accidente de esa chica? ¿Qué tal si está muerta? ¿Y tú? ¡Claro! Aquí lamentándote y sedando tus emociones con alcohol, otra vez huyendo y por eso, pierdes a personas importantes, odio esa parte de ti, aunque soy yo es la parte más patética de nosotros totalmente expuesta..._

_Pero está bien... que duela... que te duela hasta que reacciones o dejes de sentir que te encierres en tu propio mundillo sin ser capaz de ver nada después de todo que mejor manera de no sentir dolor que ignorándolo y haciéndote de lado ¿no crees "Ren"?_

Ren lo había dejado de escuchar después de eso, si le dolía... le dolía peor que nada como si un terrible acido corriera por sus venas quemándolo por dentro, sintiendo como la bilis se revolvía en su interior, como un cumulo de emociones lo ahogaban sin misericordia y el de verdad ¿quería seguir así? ¿En el acido y lamentándose por siempre?

No... El no quería eso y mucho menos perder a Kyoko por su cobardía

* * *

Buuu TwT pobre Ren, de veras me costó esta ultima parte yo me sentía como él Dx (ya tranquila y que hace Tsubaki con Kyoko? D:) ammm compensando la ausencia de Ren? e.e (yo diría aprovechando la ausencia de Ren ¬w¬) jajajaja tal vez... xD

Bueno ahora pasemos a la sección...!

_Response time reviews!_

Deea93: Lo se! soy un ser cruel! TwT (a este paso ya aprendiste a vivir con la culpa xD) Algo! xD y bueno ya era hora de hacerlos enfrentar sus traumas :D y espero no haberte hecho esperar por la conti y gracias por tu review :D

Camila-Hinamori12: No sabía que en los demás fics le pasaran cosas a Kyoko también ._. Yey! Ya no me siento tan desgraciada xD jajajaja ya aquí esta la conti spongo que en este punto ya hasta la leiste xD y es que actualizar cuesta mas cuando la inspiración no llega D: y gracias por tu review :D

Tsushime: perdón por la demora! No me mates aun mi alma no es capaz de materializarse para escribir! TwT aunque seria genial e.e (contigo en esta dimensión nos basta! xD) chistosa... ¬¬ y repito ya aqui esta la conti espero te guste y gracias por tu review :)

Kazumikioto: claro que no la matare! xD esta bien -w- y gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! :D

Kotoko-98: Si Yuri da miedo D: y Sho ha raccionado demasiado tarde :/ pero tal vez aun se pueda enmendar ¬u¬ (le daras una oportunidad? D:) no lo se... depende :D y si como que Ren se absorbió mucho supongo que le importa tanto Kyoko al grado de descuidarla asi es complicado :/ y Kyoko está bien en realidad no le iba a hacer anda exageradamente grave :3 (solo quería tensar el delicado hilo de cordura del par Tsubaki-Ren ¬¬U) sip :3 y ya aquí está la conti como siempre te agradezco tu review :D

Cinthia-2287: Antes que nada seguridad ante todo! xD si con lo del accidente no recapacita le doy un batazo asi tenga que aparecer yo misma creeme xD bueno tanto quiso el diablo a sus hijos que los mato ._. Supongo que es algo asi con lo de Ren e.e y no está muerta, no la matare es mas ni siquiera fue algo grave xD y ohhh... esa pelea se acerca *se frota las manos maliciosamente* ya veras! Y Parakiss lo adoro! Por ese anime encontré mi vocación :'3 y gracias por tu review :D

Yuukychan: cuantas preguntas! Pero esta bien preguntame! *-*/ ammm supongo que será mas adelante, no tanto que le diga ya veremos que pasa :D probablemente ahora Tsubaki esta aun mas decidido a quedarse con Kyoko asi que no se hara fácil a Ren :/ gracias por el halago al fic! Ya aquí esta la conti y gracias por tu review :D

Kami-saman: muchas gracias! Nunca me había sentido tan halagada :3 y mi fic se siente aun mas halagado x3 Tsubaki te manda un abrazo /o/ gracias por tus palabras y animo :3 y aquí seguiremos actualizando :D muchísimas gracias por tu review :D

Y bueno ha sido todo por hoy tengo otros cuatro con lo cuales seguir xD (ando desatada wiii! xD) nos leemos pronto y estemos todas pendientes que esta cerca el cap 199 de Skip Beat! *u*

Matta nee! o/


	21. Bloque 4 - Reparando daños I

Hola! Aquí Satine reportándose al fin! o/

La verdad tuve un montón de problemas y bueno Ideas – chan colapsaba muy rápido ewé pero lo logramos! :D y ya aquí está el cap! o/ (x.X) ammm Ideas-chan? e.e *la pica con un palito* (argh! Mi ojo! Dx) está viva! xD

Bueno ahora si pasemos al fic! o/

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura – tentei (así dicen sensei los niños pequeños xD) quien cada vez eleva mis expectativas de belleza masculina en sus personajes ¬u¬

Comencemos!

* * *

_Ahí en medio de la oscuridad, me encuentro yo…_

_ Totalmente sumido en ella, en la desesperación, en el dolor…_

_Pero dicen que cuando más oscuro esta, mas brilla la luz y que cuando hemos tocado el fondo no nos podemos hundir mas…_

_Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no veo la luz y no me puedo levantar?_

_O-o-O-o-O_

Ren estaba totalmente sumido, perdido… desde hace un rato había dejado de debatir con Kuon sobre su actual situación, después de todo sabia que lo que le decía era verdad…

Rick… Kyoko…

¿Quién mas seguía? ¿Acaso debía aislarse del mundo para no lastimar a los demás?

Tal vez, eso sería lo mejor… desaparecer, irse y no lastimar a nadie más.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital Kyoko ya se había despertado aunque su semblante no se veía tan animado se veía bastante decaída, solo se limitaba a decir que estaba cansada pero su amiga Kanae la fulminaba con la mirada y luego la relajaba como si se arrepintiera después de hacer eso, Tsubaki aun estaba junto a ella y aunque no entendía muy bien porque, era agradable tener un apoyo así de incondicional en esos momentos y que al mismo tiempo no le permitiera del todo hundirse en la tristeza, Yuri trataba de hacer todo el tiempo libre para su cliente para que descansara y se repusiera al máximo mientras Yashiro la animaba con algún comentario gracioso en unas de sus exageradas poses dramáticas y los ojos brillosos, María estaba tan feliz que aprovecho cuando había tomado una pequeña siesta y lleno todo el cuarto de flores para ella, mientras que Sawara y el presidente Lory la animaban.

Tenía tanto cariño y apoyo a su alrededor, que le era imposible creerlo… ahora quería llorar pero de felicidad, pero sabía que ahí faltaba alguien… el más importante para ella.

Nuevamente estaba algo cabizbaja y pensativa hasta que Tsubaki tomo su mano como tratando de apoyarla diciéndole que no estaba sola.

- Tsubaki ¿no quieres descansar has estado aquí mucho tiempo? – le pegunto preocupada Kyoko

- No descuida, estoy bien además eres una amiga muy importante para mí y hasta no verte recuperada no me muevo – le dijo enfurruñado

- Es demasiado… – le dijo reprochándole

- Te vi despertar ¿no? Nada me cuesta el verte ya dada de alta y en tu casa corriendo de un lado para el otro – le dijo sonriente

Yashiro veía ese comportamiento un tanto obsesivo de Tsubaki hacia Kyoko ¿será que estaba buscando una oportunidad en esta situación con ella? Miro de reojo a Yuri quien se veía a punto de llorar ¿Qué pasaba con esos hermanos?

Salieron Yuri y Yashiro de la habitación de Kyoko, también hace un momento el presidente y Sawara habían salido para continuar con su trabajo llevándose a María para despejarla un poco del ambiente de hospital y no moverle una vieja herida por lo de su madre y Kanae también tenía cosas que arreglar para apurarse y hacer más tiempo para visitar a Kyoko.

Yashiro se quedo con esa duda pues no le parecía correcto el preguntarle ahora a Yuri del por qué se comportaba ella así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyoko se encontraba bastante deprimida ver a sus seres queridos ahí a su lado era algo muy lindo pero faltaba la persona más importante para ella, en ese instante reacciono y se vio ambas manos, no estaba... ese anillo con el dije en forma de llave, que para ella representaba la llave del último candado que Ren abrió en ella.

Era como si todo de él hubiese desaparecido y entonces su mirada se hizo opaca, sin brillo y empezó a llorar de manera incontrolable ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama del hospital llorando a gotones.

Tsubaki había salido un momento para ir al baño, cuando regreso la vio... estaba impactado se veía con la mirada vacía mientras lloraba, inmediatamente la abrazo y vio que eso la hizo reaccionar un poco.

- Por favor, llora... saca todo tu dolor... llora todo lo que necesites – dijo con dolor Tsubaki

En ese momento ella lo abrazo con fuerza y lloro de manera desatada, como una niña pequeña, para Tsubaki esto era tortuoso pues podía adivinar la razón de su llanto lo cual al mismo tiempo le causaba un terrible enojo.

Había pasado cerca de media hora y Kyoko ya había dejado de llorar, Tsubaki trataba de animarla contándole algunas peripecias del Presidente que nuevamente reaccionaba de manera exagerada y quería traer todo tipo de cosas para entretenerla y Sawara lo regañaba porque eso no era necesario pues decía que era mejor dejarla descansar, Kyoko sonrió al imaginarlos así peleando.

- Me alegra que por fin sonrías – le dijo sonriéndole aliviado

- Descuida Tsubaki, estoy bien – le contesto tranquila

- Bueno, debo irme tengo que revisar algunos pendientes si necesitas algo, lo que sea, avísame por favor – le pidió

- Si y gracias Tsubaki... – dijo sonriéndole agradecida

Tsubaki salió dejándoles encargada a Kyoko a unas de las enfermeras quien le pidió que no se preocupara que estarían al pendiente de ella, Tsubaki tomo su teléfono móvil y marco un número mientras se dirigía hacia la recepción.

- _El numero que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio, favor de llamar más tarde..._

Esa grabación solo hacía que su ira fuese cada vez más en aumento, vio a su hermana y a Yashiro pero los paso de largo sin siquiera hablarles, ahora llevaba prisa.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción del hospital estaban Reino y Miroku hablando con la enfermera encargada, entonces Miroku reacciono al ver a Yuri y Yashiro correr hacia la entrada que recién había cruzado Tsubaki.

- ¡Oye Yuri! ¡Aquí! – le llamo Miroku a Yuri

- Podrías guardar silencio Miroku – san, estas en un hospital y ahora no tengo tiempo para eso – dijo a punto de volver a correr

- No creo que sea buena idea detenerlo Yuri – le dijo tranquilo Reino

- ¿Por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar Yashiro

- Hasta aquí se puede sentir su ira, la ira de un verdadero demonio – dijo sonriendo Reino

- Eso no les incumbe, mi hermano... – pero fue interrumpida

- Tu hermano aun no supera a Shion y digamos que en Kyoko ve a Shion ¿Qué harías si perdieras a la persona más importante para ti y luego la vieras en otra persona? – le pregunto aun sereno

- ¿Qué pasa Yuri? – pregunto preocupado Yashiro

Yuri solo se limito a esconder la mirada, se sentía impotente ante ese tipo de situaciones y sabia que Reino tenía toda la razón, Yashiro seguía confundido de verdad necesitaba saber que era lo que causaba que su novia estuviese así.

- Por tu expresión adivino que no sabes nada ¿verdad? – le dijo Reino a Yashiro

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Yashiro

- No creo que sea buena que yo te lo diga pero puedes preguntarle a Yuri – le contesto

Ella únicamente jalo la manga del saco de Yashiro mientras agachaba la cabeza, con pesadez logro por fin hablar después de todo no se trataba de nadie extraño pues Yashiro era la persona más cercana para ella, la persona que ella quería.

- Tengo que explicarte algo con respecto a Tsubaki, también me gustaría que lo escuchara el Presidente Takarada para que me aconseje – dijo bastante triste

- Está bien, te escuchare... – le dijo conciliador

- Muchas gracias – contesto aliviada

Después de esto Reino y Miroku se quedaron ahí únicamente pues Yashiro les pidió que mejor dejaran descansar a Kyoko pues no le parecía un buen momento para que justamente él la viera, de alguna manera accedieron y se fueron, inmediatamente después llamaron al Presidente Takarada quien los recibiría en cuanto llegaran a LME al notar el tono serio en la voz de Yashiro.

Llegaron a LME y pasaron de inmediato al despacho del Presidente quien esta vez no tenía ninguna extraña decoración temática en su oficina tal vez sea debido a las circunstancias que pasaban, el Presidente estaba ahí sentado en lo que parecía una sala de estar cerca del inmenso ventanal esperándolos a que llegaran, tomaron asiento al principio a Yuri le costaba trabajo querer hablar pues decía que no era correcto que contara eso pero debido las circunstancias tendría que hacerlo Yashiro la apoyaba sujetando su mano en todo momento mientras narraba aquella historia de Tsubaki y su primer amor que termino en tragedia (sub bloque – Tsubaki, el Demonio), el Presidente y Yashiro estaban impactados del cómo ese muchacho que sonreía todo el tiempo le hubiese sucedido algo así, mientras que el Presidente también le impactaba la similitud del asunto con Ren.

- Eso sucedió hace ya mucho pero aun le duele – dijo Yuri triste – lo se...

- Después de eso ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el Presidente Takarada

- Hubo un tiempo en el que no podía hacer nada, se perdió e incluso se metía en peleas callejeras solo para desahogarse así perdió el primer año en la escuela de Diseño Yazawa – contesto

- ¿Qué crees que haga? – pregunto Yashiro preocupado

- Tsubaki no se volvió a enamorar, salió con algunas chicas pero siempre terminaba con ellas como si no le interesara ya...

- Aquí es donde entra Kyoko quien en varios aspectos se parece a quien fue Shion - san, lo del accidente... de verdad la vida es muy cruel al poner sus pruebas – dijo el Presidente pensativo

- ¿Qué hago Presidente? – le pregunto Yuri

- Por el momento nada, pues no sabemos donde se encuentre... _ni tampoco Ren _– pensó – aunque se me ocurre ir a un lugar ¿me acompañan? – les pregunto

* * *

Todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral, mientras él seguía ahí botado en sus penas que trataba de ahogar en el alcohol, ¿cuántas botellas había vaciado ya?... no tenía idea. De pronto se escucho el sonido del timbre que hacia retumbar su cabeza ¿Quién sería? Se le ocurrían algunas personas pero quien tocaba el timbre sonaba desesperado...

_No me interesa... déjenme solo_

Entonces escucho algo que lo saco totalmente del trance y ese sonido era el del cerrojo de la puerta siendo abierta ¿acaso tenia llave? Y entonces la puerta se abrió, la luz le lastimaba los ojos pues estaba en medio de la penumbra de su departamento y vio una figura masculina, quien jugaba con la llave en una mano y hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

- Descuide mi amigo Ren está muy bien, le agradezco su ayuda y no se preocupe Sr. Encargado – dijo colgando la llamada

Esa voz sin duda la reconocía, era la voz del sujeto por el cual su cabeza se arremolino en pensamientos estúpidos y de pronto un gran enojo lo invadió levantándose de donde estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Okazaki? – pregunto furioso

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees? – le pregunto también con molestia y burla en su tono de voz

- Deja de molestar – le advirtió

- ¡Vaya estas celebrando! ¿Qué celebras que Kyoko está en el hospital o tu actual soltería? – le dijo al chocar con una de la botellas tiradas

- ¡No te incumbe! – le dijo mostrando su enojo ya

- Veras Ren... resulta que si me "incumbe" como dices, por que una persona que me importa llora por tu culpa y bueno nunca he sido de los que se quedan quietos, así que vine a ver qué sucedía dime ¿crees que vales tanto como para que ella llore por ti?

- ¡Lárgate! – le ordeno

- ¿Tanto te perturbo el que te la pudiese arrebatar que tu solito la alejaste? – pregunto burlón

- ¡Cállate! – le grito

- Me alegra que te duela, pero sabes no es suficiente eso, creo que aquí lo importante es que sepas que Kyoko está destrozada por tu ausencia – le dijo serio

- ¿Qué? – atino a preguntar

- Aunque se ve que eso no te interesa... – dijo molesto

- ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunto

- ¿Porque tendría que decirte? – le pregunto molesto

- ¿A qué has venido? – le pregunto cortante

- He venido a que tu personalmente le digas a Kyoko que ya no quieres estar con ella y que aunque eso le duela ahora, es mejor a que este aferrada a falsas esperanzas – le dijo molesto

- No lo hare – dijo sin pensar

- Eres un egoísta ¿sabes? – le dijo acercándosele – si de verdad la quisieras estarías ahora a su lado dime ¿Qué es lo que no te deja estar a su lado? – le pregunto directo

- ¡EL NO QUERER PERDER A NADIE IMPORTANTE PARA MI OTRA VEZ! – le grito

- ¡POR ESO JUSTAMENTE DEBERIAS ESTAR CON ELLA, NO TE CREAS EL UNICO QUE HA SUFRIDO ESO! Yo... ya perdí una vez a la persona más importante para mí por estúpido – dijo con dolor - ¡NO QUIERO VER ESO OTRA VEZ TAMPOCO, POR ESO LO ENFRENTO! – le grito

Eso ultimo dejo a Ren desarmado totalmente no sabía qué era lo que le había sucedido a Tsubaki pero era evidente por cómo se veía que eso era verdad, en su mente todo dejo de resonar y como si se tratara de un rompecabezas todo se empezó a acomodar y entonces todo se esclareció... todo este tiempo solo se adentro en su dolor y nunca pensó en los demás como su madre, su padre, Tina, Rick y Kyoko... ahora se sentía peor por haberlos dejado así de lado ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Llévame con Kyoko, por favor – le pidió triste a Tsubaki

Tsubaki se sorprendió al verlo así y pidiéndole eso, pero no pudo evitar el sonreír de manera pesada al escucharlo... mentiría al pensar que eso no le aliviaba.

- ¿No iras a verla así, verdad? – le dijo sonriendo

Ren estaba sorprendido la persona que pensaba era su enemigo estaba ahí sacándolo de alguna manera para enfrentar sus temores aun siendo que eso ni le incumbía ni le convenía.

- Por lo menos báñate apestas a licor hasta la entrada del edificio – le dijo burlón

- ¿Por qué tu...? – logro preguntar sorprendido Ren

- ¿Te estoy ayudando a costa propia? – le completo

- Si... – logro decir

- Como te dije no me gustaría ver otra vez el que alguien pierda a su persona más importante... hay muchas maneras de perder a alguien – contesto viendo un punto incierto de la pared – Así que en serio, arréglate un poco porque en serio de verdad apestas – le dijo directo

- Eso ultimo no fue muy amable ¿sabes? – le dijo siguiéndole la broma con una sonrisa pesada

Mientras tanto Fuwa Sho quien había reunido todo su valor y decisión se encontraba en la entrada del hospital para poder visitar a Kyoko y hablar con ella de una vez por todas.

_La luz y la salida siempre están ahí..._

_Frente a nosotros..._

_Solo que estamos tan cegados en nosotros mismos que no los vemos al principio..._

_Pero siempre aparecerá de una manera que jamás te imaginas..._

* * *

A que esa alianza no se la esperaban xD (WTF! Yo quería ver sangre! D:) y luego dices que la sádica soy yo ._. (bueno... ._. La mayoría de las veces tú lo eres xD) bueno eso si xD de verdad lamento la demora en las actualizaciones pero de verdad he tenido cantidades horribles de trabajo x.X y unas migrañas terribles ._.

Y ammm... me comprometí .3./ (que? Con el pueblo? ._.) nop ._. Con mi novio... (b-bloody hell! D: no deberías verte contenta? ._.) sigo en shock... no me lo esperaba ._. (O_O como me pude perder eso?) bueno es la primera vez en mi vida que mi cerebro se quedo en blanco ._. (god! ._.) pero ya! me siento muy feliz la verdad digo ahora entiendo a las protagonistas cuando se les proponen xD ._. Les comparto esto porque bueno y siendo sincera estoy sumamente agradecida con ustedes por seguir mis locuras y sentí que estaba bien... pero así tenga el vestido y el velo puesto seguiré escribiendo este fic hasta que se termine! :D y muchas gracias les toco saber de esta etapa en mi vida que de verdad me tiene el cerebro en revolución xD y muy feliz por supuesto! :D de verdad gracias! TwT (andas sentimental! xD cosita! X3) cállate! S-son los nervios D:

Bueno y supongo que ya es tiempo de mostrar como es mi idea de Tsubaki (que significa Camelia) y Yuri (que significa Lirio) asi que aquí están :D solo quítenle los espacios -w- se que prometi dibujarlos pero me tomaria bastante terminarlos ._.

www . facebook media / set / ?set = a.536767179695716. 1073741827. 100000873154624& type =1&l =37b826b26f

Pero en fin! :D ahora pasemos al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Yuukychan: *autoestima ultra baja en 3, 2, 1...* awww :c ok no! Si leí completo! xD tengo una duda que es guacho? e.e disculpa mi ignorancia xD pero por favor explícame O.O (contigo la ignorancia debería ser un pecado xD) tu estas igual! xD y si ese Ren papaloteando Dx pero bueno parece que ya va a hacer algo :D y bueno sobre tu pregunta: la verdad no, yo actualizo últimamente todos mis fics el mismo día pero a lo mejor este simplemente coincidió con el otro que me dijiste... bueno gracias por tu review y espero te guste el cap! :D

Kotoko-98: tienes total y completamente la razón Ren no reaccionaria solo, pero supongo que ya viste quien lo hizo reaccionar :D ahora Sho anda por ahí junto con Reino y el presidente y Yashiro apenas se andan enterando de lo de Tsubaki o3o sale! Supongo que haras lo mismo e iras a leer a Vlad por que los actualice todos otra vez xD gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto! :D

Bloddy cherry: si ese Ren no se por qué toma, es mas no se por qué la gente bebe cuando se siente mal deberían consumir chocolates /.3./ aunque es obvio que eso hara sentir mal a Kyoko :/ pero bueno ya veremos que pasa por que tampoco tengo idea xD gracias por tu review! :D

Deea93: me alegro que te guste como va el fic! :D y si al parecer Sho como siempre esta salado y ahora tal vez se encuentre a Ren y Tsubaki juntos! *o* probablemente Reino ni se meta no es muy fuerte que digamos asi que dejara Sho morir solo xD ya aquí esta la conti y gracias por tu review! :D

Tsushime: tanto asi que te deje sin palabras! Ok no! xD bueno ya aquí esta la conti espero te guste y gracias por tu review! :D

Camila-Hinamori12: No odiamos a Kyoko es que la queremos hacer reaccionar y como una amiga dice: No hay nada que la violencia no solucione! o3o/ ok no! Lamento! Tenerte asi pero ya mejorando el panorama no crees? :D espero te guste el cap! Y gracias por tu review! :D

Casanaconbe: de nada y gracias por tu review! :D

Cintia-2287: jajaja! Dije que no le haría nada malo! xD (solo atropellarla? e.e) si... solo eso... ._. Y tienes razón Kuon sirve para poner en el acido a Ren y como dicen todas las crisis son buenas nos obligan a reaccionar :D (tu lado psicológico! D:) y si te dije Paradise Kiss me ha inspirado de siempre! Ese es mi mundo! X3 bueno espero te guste el cap! Y nos leemos pronto! :D

Uchihasakura01: Bueno servida! Ya aquí esta la conti espero te guste! Y gracias por tu review! :D

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy... *le pasan un papelito* a no! Bueno hay que socializar xD asi que si quieren y gustan me pueden buscar en FB como Satine Inclan de Mikk (no noto la diferencia xD) lo se me queme las neuronas! xD

Ahora si eso es todo! o/

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto! :D


	22. Bloque 4 - Reparando daños II

Hola...! *asustada*

Como han estado? *temblando* (sabes que mínimo te lincharan cierto? ¬u¬) Lo siento! TwT - ha sido poseída por un italiano

No ya en serio de verdad disculpen la horrible demora pero es que he andado para variar como una loca, entre que me enferme, mi trabajo que a veces me pide los domingos, mi escasa vida que aun me queda y así se me fue el tiempo, además de convivir gracias a un foro con gente genial y nueva :D (vaga ¬¬) basta! D:

Por cierto un saludos y besos a España y Argentina que tienen a personas realmente maravillosas *u* y Yuukychan (mi argentina favorita :3) lamento la demora prometo solemnemente ya actualizar cada 15 días los fics (Dios nos agarre confesadas que son un buen! D:) Ay si, ay si pero me desato en contra de los deseos de Satincita no? ¬¬ (bueno mía culpa .3.) Así que ya prometido! Son 6 que tengo en "emisión" (palabra sofisticadilla ;D) y prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible y de verdad perdón *hace reverencia tipo Mogami*

Bueno ahora si pasemos al fic!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Skip Beat! No me pertenece es obra de Nakamura-sensei quien me obliga a ir al mundo de SB! a amenazar a Kyoko con mi cuchillo (awww el consentido x3) jajaja es que así se llama mi cuchillo yanderistico xDD pues si, a amenazarla para que se le declare a Ren ya y que no se haga más pata! o.ó (si pata de pato, no de las patas de los animalitos~ xD)

* * *

Kyoko después de un tiempo se había quedado sola en esa habitación de hospital, todo estaba tan silencioso en su habitación que incluso podía escucharse lo que hablaban las enfermeras al otro lado de la puerta cuando pasaban.

Eso no era muy bueno, pues no pudo evitar hundirse en sus propios pensamientos y que regresara ese dolor en su corazón, nuevamente su mirada estaba vacía y perdida, entonces su mente comenzó a divagar.

_Tal vez, aun fue muy pronto para mi... tal vez, eso entre Ren y yo nunca debió pasar... tal vez, me deje llevar nuevamente... tal vez, solo deba olvidarlo... tal vez, solamente deba volver a cerrar aquella caja dentro de mí y olvidar todo, incluso a Ren..._

Dentro de ella, podía verse como estaba en la punta de gran acantilado, a punto de caer... solo estaba a unos pocos pasos y nuevamente dejarse caer en el abismo, podía ver la imagen de Ren extendiéndole la mano, pero simplemente negaba con su cabeza, cada paso hacia atrás que daba hacia que nuevamente se cerraran los candados en esa caja que incluso parecían candados con combinación mas difíciles de abrir, cada paso atrás que daba la hacían acercarse más al abismo a esa zona de confort donde no dolía pero tampoco era agradable algo que la esperaba similar al entumecimiento, cada paso hacia atrás que daba la alejaban del amor... la alejaban de Ren...

Prefería huir antes que afrontarlo, si era preferente... después de todo eso era mejor huir... antes que escuchar nuevamente que no era amada por esa persona que ella quería, esta vez tendría su decepción tendría otro rostro, el rostro de Tsuruga Ren... pero la sensación seria aun peor que la primera.

Nuevamente las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas a borbotones... totalmente imparables... pero estaba bien, que saliera todo... incluso él entre ellas.

Ya no quería, simplemente se daría por vencida y haría lo que tendría que hacer evitándolo a toda costa, así como con Sho en un principio y aunque tuviese que trabajar con él, se mostraría profesional, le sonreiría y en sus adentros se desmoronaría pedacito a pedacito, pero no importaba mientras nadie se diese cuenta.

En la entrada del Hospital estaba Fuwa Sho tratando de que le dejaran pasar, porque tenía que verla, tenía que ver que estuviera bien, tenía que asegurarse con sus propios ojos pero la enfermera le negaba la entrada y es que en realidad el Presidente Lory había dejado instrucciones de no dejarlo pasar pues seguramente turbaría aun mas a Kyoko de lo que ya estaba das las circunstancias.

Kanae llego y vio a Fuwa en la recepción pero decidió pasar de largo e ignorarle, para ella Fuwa era solo otro sujeto molesto tras Kyoko, mostro su pase de visita y la dejaron pasar sin ningún problema, lo cual hizo que Fuwa se alterara mas por no dejarle pasar.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento de ese mismo hospital acababa de llegar el auto de Ren con él y Tsubaki en el asiento del copiloto, para dirigirse de inmediato a ver a Kyoko.

- ¿Estará bien que la vea ahora? – se pregunto algo ensombrecido Ren

- ¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta Tsuruga? – le contesto – apúrate a verla – casi le ordeno

Ren no pudo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa pesada a Tsubaki quien siguió como si nada viendo su reloj, pues como Ren no tenía un pase tenía que limitarse a la hora de visita que terminaba en 15 minutos.

- No hay tiempo hay que apresurarnos – le indico

- Está bien – le contesto decidido

Habían entrado y la primera visión en la recepción no era para nada agradable pues Fuwa Sho estaba ahí aun discutiendo del por qué no lo dejaban pasar, Tsubaki le ignoro siguiendo de largo pero Ren avanzaba sin quitarle la mirada.

- Buenas tardes ¿viene de visita? – pregunto amable la enfermera

- Si, así es – contesto seguro Ren

- Viene a ver a Mogami Kyoko – sama – completo Tsubaki

- Está bien, solo le recuerdo que la hora de visita termina en 10 minutos – dijo la enfermera guiándolo

Tsubaki había decidido quedarse en la recepción del hospital, mientras pensaba en algunas – _soy un tonto _– no pudo evitar pensar, mientras estaba ahí recargado en el pared y también veía desganado la escena en la que Fuwa peleaba por entrar y se acerco un tanto desganado.

- ¿Qué pasa Fuwa, problemas? – pregunto

- No te interesa – le respondió cortante

- Deberías ser más amable ¿sabes? – le dijo burlón

- ¿Por qué tendría que serlo contigo? – le dijo molesto

- No sé, por educación tal vez – contesto

- Mira quien lo dice – le escupió

- ¿Aun sigues sentido por esos dos encuentros? Vamos Fuwa no seas tan rencoroso – le dijo riendo

- ¿Estás buscando pelea? – dijo ya más molesto

- Para ser sincero no, solo quiero que te largues es molesto que pongas en aprietos a la señorita – dijo señalando a la enfermera

- ¡No eres nadie para decirme que hacer! – le alego

- Pero tú eres una figura pública ¿crees que está bien? – le pregunto

Fuwa Sho únicamente se había quedado ahí con un montón de palabras acumuladas y un puño apretado, era verdad, él era una figura pública pero esta vez eso no le impediría ver a Kyoko pues había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo pasase lo que pasase.

Ren era guiado por la enfermera hasta que al llegar a la habitación 707 se detuvieron ya que la enfermera le señalaba que esa era la habitación, Ren le agradeció con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, entonces esta se abrió dejándolo frente a frente con Kotonami Kanae quien salía con una sonrisa pero que al voltear a verlo se le deformo en una mueca de total desagrado y su mirada mostraba molestia, pero si Ren lo analizaba ella tenía suficientes motivos para esas acciones.

- Tsuruga – san pensé que no lo vería por aquí – le dijo con evidente molestia

- Kotonami – san, he tenido pendientes que atender y hasta ahora me ha sido posible – le dijo sereno

- Vaya... pues debieron ser muy importantes como para no visitar a Kyoko antes ¿no cree? – dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Lo sé y lo siento – dijo agachando la mirada

- Mire Tsu – ru – ga – san, esa disculpa no debería ser para mí, sino para mi amiga que lleva hospitalizada aquí sin tener pista de su "novio" – le dijo ya molesta

- Lo se... – dijo con un deje de voz

- Me alegro que así sea ¿pero a que ha venido realmente? – pregunto desafiante

- A visitarla, necesito verla... – le contesto casi como una suplica

- Tsuruga – san ¿no está siendo muy egoísta? – le pregunto arqueando una ceja

- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto extrañado

- Si, que viene diciendo "necesito verla" y aparece hasta ahora, dígame ¿Qué hay con Kyoko? ¿usted creyó que ella no necesitaba verlo? – le pregunto aun mas desafiante

- Si... – le contesto pesadamente

- ¿Qué clase de "novio" es usted Tsuruga – san? ¿De los que solamente buscan a su novia cuando se siente de ánimos valiéndole un pepino como se sienta o este ella? – le dijo aun más molesta

- Yo no... – contesto aun mas cabizbajo

- Piense muy bien lo que hace Tsuruga – san, recuerde que las perlas no son para los cerdos y Kyoko es mi amiga y por eso se que es una perla demasiado valiosa – termino de decirle

Kanae había pasado a un lado de él totalmente furiosa, mientras que Ren únicamente agachaba la mirada consciente de que tenía gran parte de razón lo que ella le había dicho, apretó su puño fuertemente y se maldijo a sí mismo para sus adentros, a él y su cobardía.

Kyoko aun seguía viendo a través del ventanal de su habitación mientras tanto y el movimiento de las blancas cortinas, aunque Kanae había salido de ahí hacia menos de un minuto, nuevamente su mirada se vació y tenía un rostro inexpresable, en su interior estaba ya al borde del abismo ya, a un solo y simple movimiento, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla ese era el final...

_Adiós Ren..._

Y en este ultimo pensamiento cerro sus ojos y se lanzo a las profundidades de aquel precipicio...

Fuwa Sho mientras tanto estaba lanzando una mirada de vil odio a Tsubaki quien lo miraba desinteresado, Kanae llegaba a la recepción hecha una furia y entonces los vio, Tsubaki casi como reflejo volteo al notar ese enojo proveniente de ella.

- Ah... Kotonami – san... – dijo Tsubaki en un intento de saludo

- Porque no se salen y dejan de molestar ambos aquí – les dijo sin mas

- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? – pregunto molesto Fuwa

- Alguien con más sentido común y cerebro que tu, eso dalo por seguro – le contesto – esto es un hospital, perturban – dijo a ambos

- Pero yo solo estoy aquí, no he hecho nada, es mas Fuwa estaba provocando aun mas alboroto – contesto Tsubaki tranquilo

- No me importa, de todas maneras ustedes también son personas que vienen a molestar a Kyoko – dijo cruzada de brazos

- ¡Yo solo quiero hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas! – alego Fuwa

- ¿Y crees que hacer eso mientras está hospitalizada le ayudara? – le pregunto fría

- Eso es verdad Fuwa, tal vez hasta la pondrías peor – agrego Tsubaki

Fuwa se había quedado ahí perplejo ante eso último que le decían ¿sería que realmente no podría hacer nada hasta después? Se quedo ahí pensando sobre que en realidad no tenia caso perturbarla ahora que estaba hospitalizada, Kanae y Tsubaki le miraban directo como si ellos hubiesen estado consientes desde el principio de esto y ahora que lo pensaba Tsubaki siempre lo detenía en situaciones así como en aquella entrevista en la que solo buscaba perjudicarla.

- _Digamos que soy... su Demonio personal..._

Aquella frase que le había dicho Tsubaki en ese momento ahora le hacía sentido, entonces agacho la mirada y con un deje de voz soltó un – _está bien_ – mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía sin más a la salida.

Kanae y Tsubaki se quedaron ahí viéndolo, mientras ella únicamente lanzaba un pesado suspiro como derrotada, mientras que Tsubaki únicamente le miraba de reojo por eso.

- Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme con el chico Fuwa – le soltó él

- De verdad que gente tan molesta atrae Kyoko – dijo como enfurruñada

Tsubaki no pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario mientras que Kanae le veía extrañada, verlo así era raro pues en estos días se había vuelto un guardián para Kyoko.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le pregunto

- Jajaja perdón... es que has hablado como si fueras su madre o algo así... – le logro decir aun riendo

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo sorprendida

- ¡En serio! – le aclaro – pero, eso ha sido un gesto lindo de usted Kotonami – san – le dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Kanae se había apenado y sonrojado por la última frase y manera de decirlo de Tsubaki, únicamente se dio la media vuelta enfurruñada y se dirigió a la máquina de café ante un Tsubaki confundido por su actitud.

Las cortinas blancas de la habitación ondeaban en un apacible movimiento, el sorprendido rostro de Kyoko denotaba como se sentía en ese momento, ese abrazo la había salvado o sentenciado... en realidad no lo sabía, pero en su interior aquella escena de ella cayendo al abismo ahora era de Ren abrazándola como lo hacía en ese momento... salvándola de caer y no volver.

* * *

Mmm Ideas-chan lo hueles? (que cosas? e.e) lo de Kanae y Tsubaki obvio! xD (pero que rayos! Dejas un final así y en lo que te fijas o.ó) debería tener bien definidas mis prioridades ewé (si como actualizar vaga! O.ó) Lo siento! TwT

Bueno y basta de tanto rollo, espero les haya gustado el cap, en serio porque si no me daré un tiro! TnT (suicida! D:)

Ahora si pasemos al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Whiteheart91: Gracias por tu felicitación antes que nada :D y ahora si tienes razón ya era hora de que Ren reaccionara! D: (hombres necios que juzgais a la mujer~ -w-) Sor Juana eres tu! D: (tonta! ¬¬) y perdón nuevamente por la tardanza, gracias por tu deseos y tu lindo review :3

Tsushime: pues parece que Sho capto la situación! (Aleluya! /o/) pero vamos no era momento ni lugar para decirle esas cosas a Kyo-chan xD Sho lento ¬u¬. Gracias infinitas por seguir mis locuras y por tu review :D

Kotoko-98: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación! :'3 de verdad muchas gracias! Con respecto a Tsubaki tienes total, completa y nuevamente toda la razón, no podía ser nadie más la verdad pensaba mandar a Yashiro pero Ren ni le abriría :/ (Entonces mandamos al más bruto e inteligente :D) jajaja xD pero si tenía! Que ser Tsubaki-kun y con Sho bueno es un hospital y nos abstuvimos de golpearle en su peliteñida cabezota ¬3¬ (y nos costó! xD) Con el colgante bueno, lo tienen en el hospital ya sabes cuando estas internada te quitan accesorios y joyas (por cuestiones que quien sabe cuáles sean :/) pero gracias por decírmelo para aclararlo en el próximo cap :D además en este cap Kanae tuvo más presencia (toda una fiera esa mujer! D: ) bueno mil gracias por tu felicitación y tu review que siempre m ayuda y motiva bastante :D

Bloddy Cherry: espero este cap te haya gustado, pensaba dejarlo en suspenso pero por mi demora decidi dejarlo en esa escena, de verdad espero te guste y gracias por tu review :D

Yuukychan: Mein gott! - alemán! *emocionada dando saltitos la abraza feliz* waaaa perdona mi ausencia vi tu segundo review y me dije debo actualizar lo más pronto que mi lento cerebrito me dé! TuT (*medio muerta en el suelo* gaaahh... x.x) pero me pasaron tantas cosas! y de verdad prometo actualización cada 15 días TwT volviendo a tu review... juro que llore, en serio llore de la felicidad por tu felicitación! (es verdad parecía magdalena o_O) de verdad me conmovió hasta ese punto, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo TuT muchísimas gracias! Y no te tengo en Fb?! D: si tienes cuenta pásemela o agrégame, no te quiero perder la pista :3 argh! Soy tan lenta! xD

Gracias por tu aclaración de guacho :DD de verdad no estaba muy lejos pero ya ves que luego varia e.e lamento hacerte sufrir con el fic pero espero este cap lo compense :D si Kyoko lo espera? Mmm no tiene de otra está internada :/ pero sin dan ganas de surtirse a Ren como decimos aquí (ajua! :3) pero igual como dices lo perdonamos ;D y Sho y Reino solo están ahí viendo la oportunidad e.e

Lamento haberte preocupado! De verdad! TuT (ya Satine que la mareas con la biblia que le escribiste D;) es verdad! bueno ya, millones de gracias por tu bellísimo review y ya actualizare con fecha :D

Tsuri182718: (chócalas hermana yo también quería ver sangre! /o/) la verdad me agrado tu idea :D (es muy buena, pero no queríamos arruinarles la belleza a Ren y Tsubaki .3.) es verdad! tienen una cara linda como para andárselas ponchando xD bueno me alegro que te pareciera interesante y gracias por tu review! :D

Cintia-2287: Juro que tu review me hizo reír, pero antes que eso mil gracias por tu felicitación :D, volviendo a que me hizo reír fue porque pusiste que me serviría de inspiración y así fue xD (pero! xD) fue una mini idea llamada... (*Redoble de tambores*) "cuando el anillo pesa" xD (y las dos con cara de dafuq! D: ) así que no lo escribiré aun ¬¬ *amenazando a Ideas-chan con un arma* (está bien! .3.) y me alegra que te gustara el cap y como quedo tenía mis dudas pero no quería golpear a Ren ni a Tsubaki, no me los imagino todos magullados . te guste este cap :D nuevamente dos mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y otras dos mil por tu review! :D

: No me des por muerta D:! (es que andaba de parranda xD) aquí esta ya la conti que espero te guste y actualizare cada 15 dias :D (solo no le hagas como el Garmendia que dice los viernes y también se va de party hard xD) ñu o3o y muchas gracias por tu review! :D

Ahora si! Nos vemos en 15 dias mis queridas y bellas lectoras y lectores~

Y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, flores o lo que ustedes gusten pueden dejármelo en un hermoso review :D


End file.
